


A Tale of Two Princes

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Adventure, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Arguing, Baby, Body Image, Bottom Viktor Nikiforov, Boys' Love, Breastfeeding, Breastfeeding Kink, Crying, Feeding, Female Viktor, Fingering, Gay Sex, Groping, Hermaphrodites, Japanese Wedding, Kink, Kissing, LONG HAIRED VIKTOR, Lots of Sex, M/M, Makeup Sex, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Prince Viktor, Prince Yuuri, Princess Vitya, Rimming, Role Reversal, Russian Wedding, Shinto Wedding, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, VictUuri, Wedding, Yuuri is eros, carriage chase, child birth, cross dressing, dressing as a man, female hormones, hostage, implied sex, inappropriate hard ons, pregnant Viktor, prince - Freeform, sad viktor, sad yuuri, shouting, sucking, victurri au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 53,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prince AU...  Who is the raven haired prince who keeps appearing in Prince Viktor's dreams, where does he know him from?  Little does the silver haired Russian prince realise how much his life is going to change when his Eros arrives back in his life....





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first unfinished work.
> 
> I love this story and the characters so much that I have more ideas than I know how to cope with. With this in mind I knew it would take forever to write.... So... here are the first 17 chapters...! 
> 
> This will be regularly updated, I promise - chapters 18 and 19 are already partway written...
> 
> Character notes - Yes, I know Yuuri is not wearing his glasses in this. He is pure Eros in this story and can see perfectly well without them!
> 
> Also, it's a bit of a change of style for me, a more in-depth story, still plenty of smut though, so don't worry!
> 
> In case you were interested, I set myself the challenge of not using the f word at when writing it - not because I don't like the word - I'm sure those of you who have read my other works can vouch for me on that(!) - it's because I wanted to use different vocabulary for this one... 
> 
> Anyway, I will stop waffling now. I hope you enjoy the story and stay with me for the ride - it's going to be fun and filthy!
> 
> Thank you for all your wonderful comments, I read and enjoy them all - thank you!
> 
> Electric_Homosexuals x

Dawn was breaking as the silver haired young man awoke suddenly from his deep sleep, throwing back the heavy covers. He sat up staring blankly across the luxurious room with a confused look on his handsome face. He had had the dream again...

Intricate tapestries in silvers and golds hung from the walls, the floor covered with the softest carpets available in the kingdom, the gilded furniture handmade by master craftsmen. 

The young male was alone in a vast four poster bed, white silk drapes hanging at each corner, framing the scene as though he were part of a painting. 

He could still see the raven haired man’s face clearly in his mind’s eye, who was he?

-

Prince Viktor of Russia shook his head to clear his vision sending his long silver fringe cascading down his face to cover one ice blue eye. He was sure he knew who the stunningly attractive man was that kept appearing in his dreams, he just couldn't place him.

He shuffled in his bed, suddenly aware that he was wet and sticky, oh no, not again, he groaned silently. Each time the male in his dream would have him soiling his bedding, leaving a yearning pain in the pit of his stomach and an ache in his heart. 

He shook his head again and rubbed his face. No matter, he had royal duties to attend to today for his father. That would keep his mind occupied instead of daydreaming about his mystery male who had such a devastating effect on his mind and body. 

-

He stood naked in his room as his servants finished washing, cleaning and shaving his toned, muscular body. They dressed him in silks, satins and velvet clothing all in shades of white and silver as was his want. 

His stockings clung to perfect legs, britches accentuated a pert rear, shirt and jacket displaying broad strong shoulders and muscular arms to all who gazed upon him. He knew the colours showed off his tall, slender frame to its best advantage. How else could he maintain his position as the most admired Royal? He was rather vain, not that he would admit it to anyone else.

Sitting at his dresser, his valet brushed and styled his stunning silver hair before placing his crown atop the perfect head. Prince Viktor stared at himself in the mirror, one blue ice visible, and smiled, he looked divine, as usual.

-

Striding down the lavish corridors to the main throne room with his loyal hound Makkachin bounding at his heels, Prince Viktor enjoyed the gasps from the servants and courtiers that he passed, he looked good today and he knew it.

He had paid extra attention to his appearance this morning as he had been summoned to help his father, the King with in a meeting with the kingdoms fiercest enemy. His father was replying on him to smooth the wheels of the meeting with his charm and witty banter. 

Entering the throne room via a side door, Prince Viktor bowed to his father and took up his seat on the right hand side of the King, his dog flopping at his feet. He had just got himself settled when their guests were announced. 

"Your Royal Majesties, King Alexander and Prince Viktor, an audience with you has been requested by King Toshiya and Prince Yuuri of Japan. Do you give them permission to attend you?"

The King nodded and the exquisitely carved wooden doors of the throne room were opened to permit their guests to enter. 

Two males walked into the impressive room, approached the royals sitting on the raised platform that held their thrones and bowed low.

The older man, King Toshiya was conservatively dressed in dark brown and green breeches, trousers and cape; he had a stern face, one that looked like he never laughed.

The younger man, Prince Yuuri was dressed completely in black and red. Shining rhinestones glittered diagonally across his tightly fitting jacket; his cape was of the blackest velvet lined with red silk. His black britches and stockings hugged his strong thighs and rear. Even his hair was black, raven black, slicked back, set off with a silver crown; he was a delight to behold. 

Viktor's mouth dropped open in shock, it was him.

Prince Yuuri, it was him, the man in his dream. The man who had him soiling his bed night after night had entered their throne room. He gulped and tried to contain the arousal coursing through his body, sitting up straighter to disguise the way his groin was reacting to the sight of this man. 

Their eyes met, Prince Yuuri's chocolate brown eyes flashed in recognition at the ice blue orbs, a look of lust passed between the two Princes. Prince Viktor bit his lip to contain the groan of desire rumbling in his throat. 

-

Prince Yuuri was shaking on the inside, the vision in white and silver sitting next to the King had taken his breath away. He wanted him and he wanted him now. His deep brown eyes locked onto the bluest eyes he had ever seen and saw recognition and lust echoed back at him by the older Prince. As he watched the silver haired man bit his lip, it was the most erotic thing he had ever witnessed. He shifted, trying to ease the growing pressure in his britches. 

He realised that his father had spoken to him and was awaiting an answer. He bowed, "I'm sorry, my father, I did not hear your question." As he raised his head he saw the other prince run his tongue across his top lip, he blushed, fighting the urge to kiss those plump lips, to claim the man as his own.

"I said, do you remember Prince Viktor? When you were younger you played together all the time, he taught you to ice skate. That was while myself and King Alexander were still close allies, before he betrayed us." 

Yuuri stared at Viktor, memories of kissing and groping each other under tables, in cupboards, anywhere they could find privacy from their respective chaperones burst into his mind. From the look on the older mans face he had had the same thoughts awoken. He needed to be alone with him.

-

King Alexander rose from his throne and walked towards King Toshiya, "Come, let us eat before we discuss business, we can then let our sons become reacquainted. If we are to resolve this war between us, they will need to be friends again."

The two Kings fell into step with each other as the four processed towards the banqueting hall, servants and courtiers following behind.

Prince Viktor walked closely next to Prince Yuuri, hands brushing against each other. "It's you," he whispered, colour flooding his cheeks, "I can't believe it. I dream of you so often." "And I of you," Prince Yuuri confessed, grasping Viktor's hand, "do you still love me?" "I do, do you still love me?" Viktor's voice trembled as he spoke. "Always and forever." Yuuri replied, words of a younger boy falling easily from his lips again.

The Princes smiled at each other, both aware of the afternoon of passion that now awaited them.

-

The banqueting hall was lined with large paintings and tapestries depicting the history of the kingdom. There was even a portrait of the two Princes in their much younger years, sitting astride hobby horses, broad smiles on their faces. The large table was groaning with food, golden chairs surrounding awaiting the presence of the Royals, their guests and courtiers. 

Custom dictated that the Kings should sit next to each other with the other families Prince to their side. However, King Alexander had witnessed the joy of his son being reunited with his boyhood playmate and gave them permission to sit next to each other. 

Neither male wanted to eat, they were too excited about being together again. Thigh pressed against thigh as they sat, hands accidentally touching as they reached for food. 

"Oh you must try this, it's delicious." Viktor exclaimed, picking up a sliver of meat from a golden plate and feeding it to Yuuri. He groaned silently as the raven haired prince sucked the meat juices from the fingers that fed him. He was uncomfortably hard. 

Yuuri leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I plan to suck other parts of you when we are alone." Viktor coughed and flushed bright red. The courtiers began to mutter between themselves that the two Princes seemed to be very friendly, that had to be good news for the Kingdom.

"Tell me, Prince Yuuri, has your father found you a bride yet, or are you as fussy as Prince iktor? He has turned down every princess so far, I'm beginning to think he doesn't want to marry".   
King Alexander laughed as Yuuri blushed. King Toshiya shook his head, "My son is the same, there is always something wrong with each one presented at court. I'm thinking I will choose his bride and force him to marry."

"I would marry you." Viktor mumbled softly as he leant over in pretence of taking a piece of bread. "And I you." was the reply that ghosted past his ear making him tremble. 

-

Servants came to clear the plates for dessert, Viktor took the opportunity during the hustle and bustle to hold hands with Yuuri under the table, fingers brushing against the brown eyed man's thigh. 

The meal seemed to take forever to finish, the two Kings laughing and reminiscing over old times. Eventually King Alexander stood and motioned for King Toshiya to accompany his to his study for discussions. The two Princes were released to spend the afternoon as they wished.


	2. Reacquainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex, just sex, oh and a bit of angst... that's all there is in this chapter - sorry...!

Prince Viktor dismissed his servants as the two males entered his personal quarters, expressing a desire to spend some private time with his old friend. 

The door to his rooms had barely closed before they were in each other's arms, lips pressed tightly together in an ages old kiss. Yuuri bit Viktor's bottom lip requesting admission, the silver haired mans mouth opened and the younger mans eager tongue thrust into the warm, wet cavern, groaning, seeking out the other prince. He lapped against the roof of his mouth, exploring every inch of Viktor, as he did the same to the Japanese man, muffled moans contained within the two mouths hungrily devouring each other.

"Vitya, I have missed you so much."  Yuuri muttered desperately into his jaw line, biting and kissing the firm skin as he pulled at the clothing preventing him from touching the body he so badly wanted to explore with his hands and mouth.   

"My bedchamber..." the Russian panted, dragging the younger man by the hand into the sanctuary of his room and slamming the door.

They pulled off their own garments, assisting each other when fastenings were out of reach of desperate hands, until they were both dressed simply in silk undershirts. Piles of discarded luxurious clothing lay at their naked feet.

Prince Yuuri led his lover-to-be to the side of the four poster bed, scooped him up and laid him down onto the soft mattress.  Climbing onto the bed after him, he gathered the pink cheeked older man into his arms.  "I have dreamt of this moment for so long, of finally taking you as my own."  His fingers stroked the flushed skin placing a gentle kiss on his loves lips.

Prince Viktor laid a hand on Yuuri's silk covered chest, "Before we go any further there is something I have to tell you.  I hope it will not change the way you feel about me."  

A frown crossed Yuuri's handsome face, "Are you not a virgin? I am, I have saved myself for you."   A nervous giggle escaped from the silver haired mans mouth.  "It is not that, I am still pure, I waited for you, as I promised I would."  

He bit his lip, unsure of how to continue, afraid of Yuuri's reaction.  Sighing, he opened his mouth to speak, it was now or never.  "I am a hermaphrodite; I have both male and female organs.  I am slightly more male, that is why I was raised as a boy, but I am also able to bear children."   He lowered his eyes, expecting to be rebuffed, for Yuuri to leave.

"You can have children? We are able to create babies?"  Prince Yuuri sat back on his heels, astonished.  His head reeled, trying to absorb the information.  He could see the Russian shuffling uncomfortably in front of him, biting his lip, scared.  Testing his own feelings he realised that he was excited about this, turned on rather than repulsed.  Viktor was still nodding in reply to his question, not able to look the Japanese man.  Yuuri's strong hand lifted the Russians chin to see the raven haired princes broadly smiling face, "But that is wonderful, my love. May I see?"

Tears of happiness and acceptance welling in his eyes, Prince Viktor lay back on the fresh silk sheets, raised his shirt and opened his legs.  A low growl of pleasure rumbled from Yuuri's throat.

Prince Yuuri's groin twitched in desire at the sight that beheld his eyes.  Silver curls framed the thick, long hard cock standing proud, pearls of pre-cum beading along the slit.  He licked his lips.  Crouching lower, he could see a underdeveloped vagina just behind Viktor's balls.  It was so very pretty, but behind it was the pink puckered hole he wanted so badly.  “How..." he started then stopped unable to phrase the question.

Viktor smiled, "My vagina doesn't work, it only formed on the outside, the tubes to my womb branch off from my rectum."  Yuuri could only nod, rational thoughts leaving his mind as desire took over.  He pulled at the edge of the Russians shirt, tugging it up and off over his head, kisses covering the face and neck of the man he loved. 

Whimpers fell from the lips of the naked man as strong fingers stroked his chest, plump lips kissing the pale flesh, teasing his nipples into hard buds before travelling south to plant kisses on his hips bones, his inner thighs and pubic mound.  "Vitya, look at me, don't ever take your eyes off me."  The Japanese mans words were like music in the older man’s ears.

Bright blue eyes blown black with lust stared into desire filled chocolate brown eyes as Yuuri lowered his head to wrap his mouth around Viktor's leaking cock, pre-cum flowing down the shaft, soaking the coarse pubic hair, making it glisten. 

Warmth surrounded the engorged member as Yuuri's lips tightened and he began to suck, cheeks hollowing with the force.  An explosion in taste burst in his mouth as pre-cum coated his tongue.  He swallowed and groaned, Viktor tasted heavenly.  He watched his lovers face carefully as he experimented with licks and bites, discovering the actions that made his partner shudder with pleasure and repeating them, honing his skills.

Mewls fell from the lips of the Russian, slender fingers carding through the black hair gripping tighter as he approached his climax. His cries grew louder, urging the younger man to, "Suck harder...bite me...yes...oh god...Yuuuuri...yes...yes...I'm going to cu..."  Viktor's hips bucked under the strong hands of his lover as he emptied himself into the waiting mouth, mind blown with the force of his release.  

His screaming was loud enough to heard in the corridor outside his quarters.  A passing servant panicked and ran for the King, fearing the young prince was being murdered.

As his sight and hearing returned, Viktor found himself wrapped in the arms of his childhood friend. He smiled and kissed the pink swollen lips, "Thank you, I-I love you.  Let me take care of you now?" he purred as he grasped the throbbing erection poking him in the hip, stroking it firmly. 

"Next time," Yuuri's voice was rough with want, "let me pleasure you, do you have oil?"  Viktor blushed slightly as he retrieved the scented oil he used when pleasuring himself from a hidden crevice in the headboard. 

Slicked up fingers slipped between the older man’s legs as they kissed, circling the puckered skin, the pad of Yuuri's index finger pushing against the tight muscle.  "Have you touched yourself here before?"  he whispered, Viktor nodded, "I imagined it was you touching me."   Yuuri smiled as he pressed through the ring, finger gliding into the velvet heat of Viktor's rear.   Blue eyes widened at the feeling of a finger that wasn't his own, groans tumbling from his lips as the Japanese man thrust his finger deeper, pumping swiftly before adding his middle digit.  Skilful fingers stretched and widened his hole, pain and pleasure combining to leave him crying for more.

Yuuri removed his fingers, pulled off his shirt and positioned himself between the long legs of the Russian prince, slicking up his aching cock.  "May I?"  he asked, nudging the broad head of his phallus against the gaping hole.   Viktor spread his legs wider and nodded, scared but wanting.  A flash of pain as Yuuri entered him caused him to gasp and screw up his face.  "Should I stop?" the younger man spoke, panic in his voice.  The silver haired man shook his head, "No, don't stop, I want you inside me."  

Rolling his hips gently, inch by inch he buried himself in the tight hot tunnel of his partner.  Both men were sweating and panting as Yuuri bottomed out, pausing for Viktor to grow accustomed to the feeling of being penetrated.  "Please move" he whispered, sighing in pleasure as Yuuri's hips began to thrust, his swollen cock nudging the sensitive flesh inside him.

Neither man heard the bedchamber door open.

King Alexander stared open mouthed at the scene in the room. 

Clothing was strewn across the floor whilst lewd moans and squelching noises invaded his ears.  Moving so he could get a better look at the source of the sounds he was greeted by the sight of his only son, naked as the day he was born, being sexual taken by the son of his greatest friend and enemy. Thank goodness he had stopped the guards barging in here.  

As he stood frozen to the spot in, what the emotion was he wasn't sure, Viktor let out a loud groan, "Oh god...Yuuuuri...take me harder...you f-f-feel so good inside me..."  The King watched as his son wrapped his legs around the waist of the younger man whose hips movements sped up before his eyes dragging louder groans from his son’s mouth. 

The King turned and left the room, ushering out the guards from the drawing room.  "Go fetch King Toshiya and bring him here, I need to speak to him urgently."  The guards nodded, glancing at each other at the loud cries echoing around the adjoining room.  "And no discussing what you have heard here, understand?"  The guards nodded, fearful for their jobs. 

In the bedchamber Yuuri was approaching his climax, his hips stuttering as he thrust into the clenching hole of the man below him.  "Viktor, m-my love, can I c-come in you?"   The Russian nodded, not caring that they had not taken precautions.  At his invitation, Yuuri let loose his seed, screaming Viktor's name as he came filling the twitching tunnel, painting his insides white.  Ropes of cum covered their chests as the older man orgasmed again, whimpering and mewling with pleasure.  

Sated, Yuuri collapsed next to Viktor, dragging air into his burning lungs.  They kissed in between gasping breaths declaring their undying love for each other.  Lying wrapped in each other's arms they were horrified when King Alexander appeared at the bottom of the bed.  "Get clothing on now, we want to speak to you both." 

-

Dressed only in Viktor's nightshirts, the two lovers sat in Viktor's drawing room, next to each other on the white velvet sofa, heads bowed, hand in hand.

King Alexander and King Toshiya were glaring at the two princes. 

"So, this is why you have turned down every female presented to you, you were already in love with him?" King Toshiya growled at his son. Yuuri nodded, gripping the sobbing Russian man’s hand tightly.  "I suppose I should be grateful you were at least man enough to be the one giving."  

Viktor gave an audible hiccup as he waited for his father to speak.  "Viktor, please tell me you used protection, I don't know it you know but," his words were cut short by an outburst by his distraught son, "I can get pregnant, yes I know. Mother told me what I am before she died. And no, we didn't, we want to be married so what does it matter if I am with child before Yuuri becomes my husband?"

King Toshiya looked from Prince Viktor to his father, "What is he?"   

Silence filled the opulently decorated room. 

Yuuri spoke up, "Father, Prince Viktor, the man I love and want to marry is a hermaphrodite. We will be able to produce heirs for you both from our union to continue on the Royal lines of Katsuki and Nikiforov." 

Viktor smiled gratefully at his partner, "Thank you, my love, you phrased it so much better than I could have done." he kissed the blushing cheek of the raven haired man, earning glares from both kings. 

"Leave us, there is much that we need to discuss." stated King Alexander abruptly, sending the two males back into Viktor's bedchamber. 

-

The princes curled up on Viktor's bed, both terrified that they were going to be separated forever and made to marry princesses that they would not love.  Yuuri kissed away the tears on Viktor's cheeks. Gentle pecks that gradually became more passionate until they were wrapped around each other rutting, gasping into each other's mouths.

Viktor pulled away, pink and breathless, pulling off his nightshirt, "My sweet Yuuri, if this is to be our last time together, give me a child, please?  Make me pregnant."  Yuuri groaned his response, discarded his own nightshirt and rolled the older man onto his back, spreading his legs wide.  It didn't take much preparation to turn Viktor into a writhing mess under the younger mans fingers.

Sliding back into the warm wetness of Viktor, Yuuri knew he would never enjoy making love again unless it was with his true love, his Prince.  Rolling over, pulling the squirming man with him, he seated Viktor on top of him, encouraging the Russian to ride him.

Yuuri moaned as he beheld the vision above him of the silver haired god riding him into the mattress.  He gripped Viktor's muscular thighs as he watched the muscles of his lovers abdomen rippling as he ground and bounced on him, taking his cock deeper and deeper with each movement.  His silver hair slid across his face as he threw his head back to groan loudly. One hand was gripping Yuuri's thigh for balance, the other wrapped around his own phallus, pleasuring himself. There was no way on earth he was letting this man out of his life.

-

The Kings came to an agreement just as Viktor's groan echoed through the drawing room. King Toshiya stood, "I want to be sure my son is the male in this partnership." he declared, striding towards the bedchamber door.

-

Inside the room, Yuuri lifted Viktor off his lap and positioned him on his knees and elbows, lined himself up with the red rimmed hole and retook his love.  The Russian buried his face in the sheets as he screamed in pleasure at the depth of Yuuri's entrance. "More...my love...more" he cried pushing back on each thrust.

The door opened and King Toshiya looked through.  He could see the two princes, his son pounding into the Russian prince on all fours in the centre of the four poster bed. Satisfied that his son had the upper hand in the relationship he left the room. 

Unaware of bring spied on, Yuuri leant forward to pleasure the leaking member between Viktor's legs, matching his strokes to his thrusts.  The silver haired man climaxed quickly, soaking the bed sheets, clenching hard on the phallus inside him bringing his lover to an earth-shattering finish. 

With shaking hands they dressed each other and waited to be summoned to hear their fate.

-

The princes sat on the velvet sofa, hand-in-hand again, both nervous and fidgeting. 

King Alexander spoke first.  "We have come to a decision.  As your union is capable of providing the two kingdoms with heirs, much as as it is against the laws of both our countries, we are willing to agree to your desire to marry."  

The two princes could hardly believe their ears, both grinning widely before kissing each other and pressing their foreheads together.

"However," King Toshiya continued, "you will have no say at all in the preparations for the wedding.  There will be a public betrothal ceremony in one months’ time, followed by the wedding the next day. Until then, you will both be chaperoned at all times and follow a strict private courtship, you will not sleep together again until your wedding night.  The guests and courtiers must all believe that you are both still pure on your wedding day.  Understand?"

The two males looked at each other, Yuuri squeezed Viktor's hand, "It's only a month, we will see each other every day and we get to be married, we can do this."  Viktor nodded in agreement a pink flush staining his cheeks. 

"You have ten minutes to say your good nights then Prince Yuuri will go to his own bedchamber and you will see each other at breakfast.  We will be waiting outside the door."  King Alexander smiled kindly at the couple and led King Toshiya out of the room.

The silver haired Russian turned to his partner with a lustful look in his eye, "How quickly and quietly do you think you can come? You have my taste in your mouth and the feel of my rear wrapped around you to remember at night.  I only have the delight of you moving inside me, I want your taste on my tongue too..."

He knelt between the Japanese princes legs and lowered his head to the straining organ under Yuuri's nightshirt.  With a silent moan he slid the engorged member into his large mouth and sucked, humming at the pre-cum that flooded his mouth.  He swallowed and was rewarded with hands grasping his hair hard and a full body shiver from his lover.  "D-D-Do that a-again..."  Yuuri moaned softly, panting as he pushed further into the older man’s mouth, brushing the back of his throat with the wide head of his cock.  Viktor swallowed, earning another tug of his hair. Looking up at the sweating man above him, he opened his throat and swallowed again and again.  He loved the way he made his love gape, opened mouthed, drool running from his lips as he twitched and released into the warm wetness of the Russians mouth. 

Viktor returned to sitting and held the dazed man in his arms, "Was that good for you, my love?"  Yuuri could only nod, mind lost, body boneless.

"Prince Yuuri must be out here, dressed in three minutes or you will not see each other tomorrow."  King Alexander's words cut through the blissed out atmosphere and sent the two males scurrying into the bedchamber, rapidly dressing Yuuri.  

A little disheveled, but fully clothed Yuuri opened the door with only moments to spare.  He kissed his lover, "Until tomorrow, my love."  Viktor smiled, kissing him back, "Until tomorrow, my own."


	3. Court Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are revealed at court and Viktor feels unwell...

 

Held in check by his chaperone, Prince Viktor approached the dining hall for breakfast.  He was excited to see his partner and to spend the whole day with him.  The clothing he was wearing had been extra specially chosen to accentuate his fine figure; even through Yuuri had already seen him naked. He shimmered in silver, his face aglow with happiness.

Prince Yuuri was tired, he hadn't slept a wink all night, his body keeping him awake with his desire to fall asleep buried in his lovers body.  He stood as Viktor entered the room, lust flooding his system at the sight of his husband-to-be.  He shone like the moon, his perfect body covered in silks and satins that made him appear naked to his lovers eyes.  He groaned as his cock swelled in his britches; how was he going to last a month without touching him.

Eyes lowered bashfully, the two Princes greeted each other with a chaste kiss, unsure of how much affection they could show each other in public. Their chaperones tutted and led them to their respective seats.  

A murmur ran through the courtiers who witnessed the kiss.  What was going on?  Why were they chaperoned if they were just friends?  Was Prince Viktor in love with Prince Yuuri?  If so, why was the King allowing this, didn't the laws of their land forbid it?

The gold glided doors at the end of the room opened, everyone present stood in respect for their King and his Royal guest as they entered for breakfast.  

Taking his seat at the head of the table the King relayed the morning’s messages and instructions to the courtiers.  "It also gives me great pleasure to announce that Prince Yuuri of Japan has expressed his wish to court my son, Prince Viktor and I have given my permission. Their public betrothal ceremony will be one month from today and their Royal Wedding the day after.  I know this may come as a surprise to some here as the laws of our land do not permit such unions.  However, I ask for your acceptance of my decision as your King.  Many of you know that Prince Viktor is able to bear children, therefore their union will result in pure heirs for both kingdoms and deepen our new alliance between our respective countries."   

A rumble of voices ran round the room, clearly there were people who did not agree with a male to male marriage, no matter what the King said. 

King Toshiya spoke up in the couples defence. "I'm sure the courtiers of this kingdom will agree that this is wonderful news; that our two countries can be so closely united in the love shared between our two sons. I look forward to welcoming Prince Viktor as part of the Katsuki family.  As I know that my son, Prince Yuuri will be a firm favourite in the Nikiforov family."

Some of the courtiers sat shamefaced, afeared that their mutterings had been overheard and that they would be out of favour with the two kings. 

The two princes smiled shyly at each other, it all felt so real now their intention to marry had been announced to the court.

"Viktor, my son, why don't you show your intended round the White Garden after breakfast, I'm sure Prince Yuuri would love to see some of the grounds of his second home."  King Alexander took great pleasure in the blush that covered his offspring’s face, it bought great joy to his heart to see his beloved child so happy. 

-

Whilst the two males were seated under an apple tree in the White Garden talking lovingly to each other; the two chaperones, Christophe and Phichit, discreetly moved away to give the young lovers some private time.  They were under strict instructions to watch the pair at all times, but both had agreed this seemed a little harsh and that they would bend the rules a little. They knew that the two men already had carnal knowledge of each other, so it was not as though they were protecting the innocence of either man. 

Looking round to check no one was watching them, Yuuri pulled Viktor onto his lap and  began kissing him passionately, rutting his erection up against the pert rear of his husband-to-be.  "Oh god, Vitya, you look divine, I want to rip off your britches and take you over this bench."  The raven haired mans lustful words had the older man grinding down into his lap, mewling gently in his ear, "Touch me..."

Prince Yuuri firmly palmed the erect organ through the silken fabric of Viktor's lower garments.  "Yes, my love, oh god YES..."  The younger man silenced his cries with his mouth, moaning himself as the grinding and bouncing on his lap had his body threatening to climax at any moment.  Lost to the pleasure of his lovers hand, Prince Viktor shuddered and came in his britches, followed quickly by the Japanese Princes release.   They stared into each other's lust blown eyes and giggled, thank goodness no one had seen them.

-

Over the next three weeks, this became one of their favourite games. Finding different areas of the house and gardens where they could slip away from their chaperones watching eyes and satisfy each other, their moans and groans contained within their opened mouth sloppy kisses. 

Part way through the third week, Viktor began to feel unwell. He was vomiting each morning before breakfast and sometimes at night time too.  He was too afraid to tell anyone what was happening to him, even Yuuri, and kept his illness to himself.  

Yuuri, being the attentive lover that he was, had noticed that something wasn't right with his love.  At first he panicked, thinking that Viktor had changed his mind about marrying him, but then he noticed the carefully hidden retching that certain smells caused.  The unconscious rubbing of his belly when Viktor though no-one was watching him, the disappearing to be sick and then insisting that he was fine. The Japanese prince was almost certain he knew what was going on and planned on talking to his partner about it the next day.

Walking through the palace gardens on his third day of vomiting, just as Yuuri was beginning to talk to his love about what he had noticed, Viktor's face suddenly became a deathly white colour and he fainted away onto the grassy path they were walking along.   Horrified at his lovers collapse, Yuuri scooped the taller man up into his arms and ran, crying for help, into the palace.

The Royal physicians were called as Viktor was lowered onto his bed by his intended. Both kings burst through the bedchamber door demanding to know what had happened.  Viktor roused up at the noise, staring at all the people surrounding him and burst into tears.  "Hush my love," the raven haired prince whispered in his ear, "it's ok, I think you are carrying our child..."  He laid his hand on Viktor's flat belly and smiled. 

Refusing to let go of Yuuri's hand, the Russian prince lay on his bed as the doctors prodded and poked him, asking question after question. Was he being sick? Yes. Tenderness in chest area? Yes. Suddenly unable to eat or smell certain foods? Yes. Uncomfortable feeling in lower stomach? Yes. The questions went on and on, eventually becoming more personal. When was your last bleed?  Viktor counted on his fingers, six or seven weeks ago? Have you had unprotected sex? Viktor flushed bright red.  Yes, three weeks ago.   The prodding continued. 

Stepping away from the four poster bed, the doctors held a brief discussion between themselves.  Bowing low to all four royals in the room, the elder physician walked forward and spoke.  "Your Royal Highnesses, it is our great pleasure to announce that Prince Viktor is with child. The kingdom has its first heir." 

King Toshiya turned bright red, his anger making him shake violently.  Before he could shout King Alexander laid his hand on his shoulder, "Wait, look with your eyes and your heart before you punish your son."   

King Toshiya took a deep shuddering breath and observed the two males in front of him.  His son was gently kissing his intended, one hand laid protectively across his stomach, the other stroking his hair.  They were gazing into each other's eyes, tears of joy flooding both men's cheeks.  "There are only four days until their Betrothal Ceremony.  What does it matter?  Look how happy they are.  We should be celebrating, not shouting." 

The King of Japan nodded violently, he was going to be a grandfather and this thought cheered him greatly. "Come, let us give them some privacy, the worst that could happen has already taken place!" he gave a short sharp laugh as the Kings, physicians and chaperones all left Viktor's bedchamber. 

Realising that they were all alone, Yuuri climbed onto the bed next to Viktor and pulled him close.  "We are having a baby...the first of many I hope."  The silver haired prince smiled happily at his lover, cupping his face in his hands and bringing him in for a kiss.  "I will bear you as many children as you desire, my love."  his words ghosted the shell of his beloveds ear, as he pushed his body closer to Yuuri's, wanting him.

An embarrassed cough separated the two princes, Christophe, Viktor's chaperone was standing at the end of his bed.  "Your Royal Highnesses, your presences are requested by your fathers in King Alexander's study."  Standing up and smoothing out their clothing, they walked hand in hand to Viktor's father’s room.


	4. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor remembers his mother

 

The study was small and cosy, Viktor had always liked this room.  He had spent a lot of time in here, curled up on the red velvet sofa in front of the fire just watching his father work after his mother had died.  He was only six at the time, all he knew was she had died trying to give birth to his little sister, who had sadly died too. 

And here he was now, aged twenty seven, sitting on the same sofa next to his husband-to-be, with their child growing in his belly.  He smiled a sad smile and laid his head on Yuuri's shoulder, feeling a strong arm slip round his waist as a kiss was pressed to the top of his head.

His father stood tall and proud next to Yuuri's father.  "In light of your condition, we have decided to let you move into your married rooms early, I am giving you the whole of the Garden Wing as your family home here."  Viktor gasped, the Garden Wing? That was his mother’s private wing; no-one had lived there since her death.  Tears sprung to his eyes, falling silently like crystal droplets.  King Alexander acknowledged his pain. "My precious son, I know it is what your mother would have wanted, she would be so proud of you, just as I am."  

Hormones already creating havoc in his system, the Russian prince sobbed loudly, burying his face in Yuuri's black velvet jacket. The Japanese royals exchanged smiles; they were both so glad they had pushed for the meeting with the Russian Royal Family.

-

The whole court, in fact the whole kingdom was in a state of constant excitement at the upcoming Royal Wedding of the First Prince of Russia to the First Prince of Japan. Overseas guests were arriving at all times of day and night being ferried from boat to Palace by a continual flow of horse drawn carriages.  

Servants scurried around the palace preparing guest rooms, transporting luggage, soothing frayed nerves and generally keeping the whole place running smoothly.

A happy buzz could be heard in every room in the palace as decorations were put up and vast quantities of food were prepared and stored.  The wedding outfits had been delivered and carefully stored in the new rooms of the Royal couple which had been aired and redecorated in preparation for their occupation.

The gardens were walked daily by the visitors from Japan, Italy, England and all over the world.  King Alexander was well known and loved by countries far and wide and everyone wanted to be in attendance for the wedding of his beloved son.

Unfortunately, there were a few guests who tried to upset proceedings by starting rumours that the marriage was immoral, against the laws of the land and therefore invalid, due to the couple both being male.   News of this reached the two princes causing great distress to them both; Viktor refusing to appear at court until the perpetrators had been identified and removed from the palace. 

-

Two days before their betrothal, the pregnant male nervously pushed open the heavy wooden doors to his new home, his partner following silently behind him.  He hadn't been in these rooms for twenty one years. 

The main drawing room was bright and large, a day bed resided by the open fire place.  In his mind’s eye Viktor could see himself sprawled on this, his huge belly being stroked by his loving husband as they chatted about everything and nothing.  "Come sit with me."  Yurri whispered into his ear, taking his hand and leading him to the day bed. 

Nestled into each other, they looked out of the window at the private gardens that would be their child's to play in, secluded from the rest of the palace gardens.  "I can't wait to show you our quarters in our Palace in Japan, you are going to love it.  You do realise my father is arranging an extravagant second wedding for us at home, don't you?"  Viktor looked at him with a surprised, but happy expression on his handsome face.  "I get to be a bride in Japan too?"  he exclaimed in a breathy whisper.  "A very beautiful one,” the raven haired prince replied leaning in for a brief kiss, a lustful expression on his face, "now, show me our bedchamber..."

Blushing furiously, the Russian prince led the way out of the drawing room and up a short flight of stairs to the next floor, "The children and servants rooms are on the floor above this,", he mumbled, still pink cheeked, "here is our bedchamber...aahhhh!"  Yuuri scooped his silver haired lover up into his arms and carried him into the room.  

The bedchamber looked different, but Viktor's brain reminded him it was still his mothers room and he sobbed into Yurri's shoulder as memories of the last time he had been in here flooded his thoughts.  Memories of kissing the cooling cheeks of his dear mother as she lay dying from blood loss, the Royal physicians unable to save her or her tiny daughter.  Her hand weakly gripping his, telling him to be a good boy for his father. To remember his special gift to the world, that her son, her wonderful boy was able to have babies of his own.  "Mother,"  he cried, hiccuping as he tried to control his emotions.  

The Japanese prince sank into the nearest chair, cradling his upset partner, kissing away the tears on his cheeks, running his fingers through the soft silver hair.  "Talk to me, my love, tell me about your mother."

Yuuri listened closely as Viktor poured out his feelings and memories of his beautiful silver haired, blue eyed mother, comforting the prince when it all became too painful for him to continue.

Embarrassed by his outburst, Viktor changed the subject, "You can see the whole of the gardens from the balcony, look," he hiccuped, leading the raven haired man to the window, "isn't it beautiful?"   "I think I am looking at the most beautiful view here...” the younger man replied, turning Viktor so they were face to face, "...I love you so much Vitya".   

Desire crashed through the two princes and they stumbled to the ornate four poster bed in the centre of the room.  Silk sheets creased under the writhing bodies as they stripped each other of their clothing, desperate to ease the need in them both. 

 

Pinning Viktor to the sheets with both hands trapped above his head, the Japanese prince kissed and bit the pale skin of the older man, leaving purple blossoming marks that only served to turn him on further, the evidence of his passion visible for his eyes only.  "Ah...Yuuuuri...more...nnghhh...take me...".  The Russian prince ground upwards against the taut flesh of his lover, moaning at the perfect friction on his throbbing cock.   

The younger man pushed two fingers into the drooling mouth of his love, "Suck"  he commanded, the directness in his voice pulling a full body shudder from his partner, groaning as he licked and sucked the fingers in his mouth, coating them with his saliva till they were dripping wet.

Without missing a beat, Yuuri parted Viktor's legs with his knee and pushed his index finger in to knuckle deep, gasping at the tightness of his partners rear, "Relax, my love, I need to open you up fully, we have no oil, I don't want to hurt you."   Kissing and sucking on the Russians neck, he slowly worked his lover open, scissoring and stretching him.  It was difficult trying to contain his own want to just take the squirming man beneath him, irrespective of how much it may hurt them both. 

Viktor was a leaking, gasping mess by the time Yuuri was satisfied he could enter him with the minimum amount of pain.  He slicked up his fingers with the older man’s pre-cum, adding it to his own and spread the clear fluid over his painfully hard phallus. Covering his lovers body with his, he łay between the slender limbs which automatically wrapped up around his waist.  

Bright blue eyes stared into his soul as he took his beloved for the first time in their marital bed.  Velvet heat wrapped itself around his sensitive organ as he hip rolled deep into Viktor, gasps of pleasure from that beautiful heart shaped mouth his reward.  Yuuri groaned and buried himself completely, bottoming out, shaking with the intensity of the moment.  

Back arched, head thrown back, mouth gasping, his pale skin bruising with suck marks, teeth imprints clearly visible, Yuuri thought that Viktor had never looked more beautiful for him than at that moment in time. 

Slowly he began to move, small tender movements that became more forceful the louder the Russian prince moaned until his hips were slamming against the rear of the screaming man crushed into the mattress. His own cries echoed round the room as they came, Viktor's name the only word he could remember, chanting it over and over again. 

With Viktor clinging on to him, Yuuri moved the couple, still joined, further up the bed so they could lay their heads on the soft feather pillows.  Pulling the stained bedding over them he sighed happily as he fell asleep still inside the velvet heat of his beloved. 


	5. Betrothal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy couples betrothal party does not go as planned
> 
> *Trigger warning - hostage scenario*

 

Viktor sat up in bed as excited as a small child at Christmas, today was their betrothal day. Even his morning sickness couldn't taint his happiness this morning.  He felt himself being pulled backwards and down into the arms of his naked lover. One more night and they could wake up in each other's embrace every morning for the rest of their lives, his grin threatened to split his face in two.

"Good morning my love, how are you?" a teasing kiss was planted on his lips, "and good morning to you, my sweet child" the low voice whispered as its owner slid down the bed to press kisses onto the Russians belly.  Viktor squirmed in delight, wishing he didn't need to go and be sick.  "Your sweet child is telling its mother that it is time to go and throw up!  Back soon, my love."  The silver haired man ran to the bathroom and vomited, the sooner this part of his pregnancy was over, the better it would be. 

As usual, strong hands rubbed his back and wiped his sweating face tenderly with a damp cloth.  The older man lent back onto his partner, stomach still threatening to rebel.  "Thank you, my love."  A kiss was planted in his silver hair.  "We must tidy you up, the servants will be here in a moment.  Viktor rinsed his mouth and cleaned his teeth.  The child growing in his belly was still a secret and would remain so for as long as was possible.  The court needed to believe that their heir was conceived on the bride and grooms wedding night. 

Viktor and Yuuri dressed themselves in nightshirts and got back into bed waiting to be 'awoken' by their personal servants...

-

The betrothal ceremony was to be held in the throne room, the wedding the following day in the Royal families private church.

Both spaces had been decorated with the utmost care and attention. Blue and white roses were arranged in vast floral displays, filling the air with their fragrant scent. Viktor's bridal bouquet contained the same roses and was currently in a cool room waiting to be collected. 

The ornate gildings and metal work of the church had been buffed and polished until they sparkled in the sunlight streaming through the stained glass windows, ribbons and posies were tied to the ends of each pew and floral arches framed the aisle.

In the throne room new drapes hung from every window and door, each chair recovered to match the new colour scheme of the room.  

King Alexander's throne was seated next to King Toshiya's with the princes seated either side of them.  A dark blue velvet carpet had been laid down the centre of the room and in the aisle in the church.  In the throne room the carpet finished at the bases of the steps leading to the Royal seats. 

Rehearsals for the ceremony and wedding had taken place in the morning.  Afterwards the two princes had returned to their separate rooms to be bathed and changed.  Viktor was sleeping in his old rooms tonight, alone.  He wasn't looking forward to it, he wanted to fall asleep and wake up in Yuuri's arms.  He sulked as his servants prepared his bath. 

-

Yuuri looked at himself in the mirror, his betrothal suit was beautiful. 

The jacket was made of the darkest blue silk with small crystals hand sewn into the fabric making it shine like the nights sky.  A maroon band accentuated his slim waist, enlarging into a diamond shape at the back containing a floral inspired pattern. A blue velvet cape hung from one shoulder which flowed sensuously as he moved. Darkest blue velvet britches hugged his lower regions, quite obscenely if truth be told, and were complimented with matching stocking and boots.  

His black hair was slicked back and perfectly arranged around his silver crown, he smiled at his reflection.  He couldn't wait for Viktor to see him. 

-

Viktor was crying, again.

He was so happy; he turned and admired himself from all angles in the mirror. 

A silver silk jacket decorated with black netting fitted snugly around his chest and torso.  His cape was white velvet with a silver pattern that looked like petals; the edge was beautiful cut to look like feathers. A black hem showed off his slim hips and the britches were of the the purest white velvet and clung tightly to his rear. Silver stockings clad his long legs, finished off with matching boots. 

His valet had brushed his hair till it shone like molten silver and nestled his silver crown into the gleaming hair.

-

An excited murmuring filled the air of the throne room.  The visiting royals, overseas guests and courtiers all sat awaiting the beginning of the ceremony. There was to be a huge feast afterwards and the delicious waft of cooking meats could be smelt all over the palace.

King Toshiya and Prince Yuuri entered first, processing up the blue carpet to take their seats; the First Prince of Japan looked so very handsome that the room filled with whispers of adoration from the lips of the ladies, and some of the gentlemen if truth be told, of the court. 

King Alexander and Prince Viktor stood behind the closed doors of the throne room, the First Prince of Russia felt like he was going to be sick he was so nervous.  At the Kings nod the heavy wooden doors were opened and they walked through.  

Instantly the two princes only had eyes for each other, Viktor's cheeks flushed deep pink as his gaze fell on the tight fitting britches of his husband to be.  Yuuri had to breathe deeply to stop himself from dragging his lover from the room and claiming him all over again.

At the top step King Alexander motioned for the raven haired prince to join his son. Yuuri proudly stepped forward and took Viktor's hand in his as the King stood behind them with Yuuri's father. 

King Alexander addressed the many guests, the room was so full the courtiers were even standing at the back and sides of the vast room.

"King Toshiya and I welcome you all to this betrothal ceremony for our sons, the First Prince of Japan, Prince Yuuri Katsuki and the First Prince of Russian, Prince Viktor Nikiforov.      

One month ago, Prince Yuuri and Prince Viktor approached us and expressed their desire to marry.  They have known each other since childhood and their friendship has grown over the years to become a strong love for each other.  After serious discussions, we, their fathers, gave permission for Prince Yuuri to court Prince Viktor and they were betrothed to each other privately.  

We have kept this betrothal private from our many friends and family due to the reactions from some of our courtiers when their intention to marry was announced at court.   We are aware it is unusual for the official betrothal to take place the day before the wedding; however, we felt this was the best option for our families.

Unfortunately some guests have already had to be removed from the palace due to false and hurtful rumours being spread about our sons.  We are aware that our two countries do not look kindly upon their relationship, but as reining monarchs it is with our powers to overrule the laws, as we have chosen to do so. 

We ask of you, our honoured and treasured guests, that if you are offended by our son's wedding, to leave today.  No insult will be taken on our part; we simply wish the ceremony between two people who are deeply in love to not be interrupted by hate. This should be the happiest day of their lives until they are blessed with offspring from their union."

Silence flowed through the throne room. 

Yuuri tightened his grip on Viktor's hand, he could feel him trembling.  They glanced at each other, 'I love you' the Japanese prince mouthed to his pale faced lover; ‘I love you too', he replied a small smile finally dancing round his lips.

King Alexander spoke again.

"Your Royal Highness's, our families and friends, Lords and Ladies of the court, it gives King Toshiya and I great pleasure to announce the Betrothal of our sons, Prince Yuuri of Japan and Prince Viktor of Russia, and their wedding tomorrow. This union brings a stronger alliance to our two great countries and strengthens our firm friendship.  May their marriage be long and happy and produce many children.  The Royal couple will now lead us all into the banqueting hall."  

At the mention of children, Viktor unconsciously stroked his belly, a gentle rose coloured tinge dusting his nose and cheeks.  He smiled fully at Yuuri as he felt his arm being lifted and a soft kiss placed on the back of his hand, "Ready, my beautiful husband-to-be?"  Yuuri purred, he nodded and kissed his love fully on the lips earning a shocked gasp from the guests, "Ready, my own true love."

The royal couple walked hand-in-hand, faces shining with love and happiness, down the blue carpet and through of the throne room doors; processing down the long corridor to the banqueting hall.

-

The celebrations were in full swing, food was still being consumed and the alcohol was flowing.  Seated in the centre of the top table the Royal couple were lost in each other, unaware of the figure approaching them from behind.

Viktor cried out in shock as a rough hand grabbed him and a knife was pushed against his throat, pinning him to his throne; he could feel the coldness of the blade and a trickle of wetness against his skin.

Yuuri was already on his feet, pulling at the hands threatening his love, "Take your hands off him NOW" he was shouting, as guards appeared on all sides.  

A snigger left the mouth of the hooded figure "Or what?  Touch me again and I'll slit his throat."  

Looking at the shocked guests, the cloaked man continued, "Do you know what your precious prince is?  He's a freak, that's what he is.  He's not a man, he can have children.  He is a freakish mess of male and female, have you not wondered why he is so effeminate?   Although how he got him,” he gestured to a white faced Yuuri, "to agreed to marry him, I'll never know."

He turned his attention to the Japanese prince, "Did you know your husband-to-be is a freak? Bet you don't want to marry him now, however much they are paying you."

Gasps rang out across the room; the two Kings were wide eyed, frantically sending silent messages to the guards through hand signals.

Viktor sobbed silently, hands flailing for Yuuri. 

Standing tall and strong, the raven haired man pulled down the hood of the figure and addressed him eye to eye.  "I love him; I know about his body, it just makes him even more precious to me.  No one is paying me to marry my Viktor; I love him and our child."  Yuuri's hand clamped across his mouth, he hadn't meant to say that.

The blade tightened against the blood streaked neck of his lover, another bead of sticky red liquid ran down and soaked into the collar of the silver jacket.

"He's pregnant?"  The man looked to Viktor and then at the two Kings who nodded.  A sneer crossed his face, as he grasped the Russian tightly round the neck and moved the blade down to his belly.

"Please don't hurt our baby"  the strangled words croaked from the silver haired mans throat, hands trying to cover his stomach to protect the new life from harm.

King Alexander's calm clear voice rang out across the room.

"Why are you doing this, what do you want?"  the guards moved closer as the man was distracted by the new voice speaking to him.

"I don't want a freak on the throne when you die, old man, or to have his inhuman children as heirs.  Our Royal family is going to expire with you unless you have another child, one that is normal."

Ensuring he had the man’s full attention, the King gave instructions with a hidden gesture, two guards silently pounced on the man, disarming him and pinning him to the floor.  Viktor fainted and was swiftly caught by his partner who picked him up and carried him out of the banqueting hall.

Mass confusion and shouting erupted from the stunned guests. What did he mean? Why was their Prince a freak? Had Prince Yuuri been paid? Was the whole wedding/marriage a plot to tie them to a country that wanted to take control of them?

King Alexander called for silence in the room. 

"This man here," he indicated to the restrained man on the floor, "was, until recently, one of our palace servants, but he was dismissed for beating another servant so badly that he will never walk again.  Take him away."  

The guards left with the struggling man still shouting that their Prince was a freak.

King Alexander hung his head, unsure of what to say to the staring crowd, suddenly he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, he looked up, it was King Toshiya.

The Japanese King spoke to the guests in a calm, clear voice.  "The First Prince of Russia, the heir apparent, next in line to the throne is not a freak. Prince Viktor is a hermaphrodite; he was simply born both male and female.  The rogue was, however, correct, our first heir has already been conceived through the pure love between our two sons; Prince Viktor is with child. We ask that you do not reject your Royal couple; it has taken great strength to fight for the happiness and love they have found in each other.  I'm sure the courtiers would rather live in a happy palace, rather than one where their future King was made to marry against his will."

King Alexander spoke briefly, "The wedding will still take place tomorrow, I must now go and check on my son."

-

Yuuri sat holding Viktor's hand in their private quarters as the Royal physicians gave him a thorough examination. Thankfully the cut to his neck was superficial; they were more concerned with the effects of shock on him and his child.

A whimper fell from the pale lips as the Russian prince regained consciousness, "Y-Y-Yuuri?".  The raven haired man scooted forward and sat on the edge of their bed.  "I'm here, my love, you are safe now."   Nervous blue eyes held his loving gaze, "Our b-b-baby?"   

Yuuri looked at the doctors who smiled and nodded, "Our baby is fine, just rest my precious man." The older man nodded, stroking his stomach.  A visible thought crossed his face, "Please don't let them make me sleep on my own tonight, I know it supposed to be bad luck, but I can't."  A sob burst from his trembling mouth as hot salty tears rolled down his pale cheeks. 

The smaller man lay down beside his lover and held him tightly, "I won't, I promise.  Are you sure you still want to marry tomorrow? We can wait."  A serious look flashed across the pretty features of the silver haired man.  "Yes, I'm not letting that man ruin our special day." 

Viktor's father entered their bedchamber; a worried looked etched on his face.  "Vitya?".  The prince sat up, "Father!"  Parent and child hugged each other close, "Are you alright? Both of you?"  The elder doctor spoke, "Sire, your son and grandchild are fine, just a little shocked."  The King breathed a visible sigh of relief and turned to Yuuri, "Thank you for protecting my son, I cannot begin to tell you how much he means to me."   The Japanese prince smiled, "He means so much to me too, your majesty."  King Alexander hugged Yuuri, "Please, call me Father."

-

Celebrations abandoned for the evening, the two princes stayed in their room, falling asleep curled in each other's arms, gentle smiles adorning both faces.


	6. Russian Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is a beautiful bride, Yuuri is impatient...

 

The morning dawned clear and bright, sunlight streamed through a gap in the drapes illuminating the faces of the two sleeping men.  The older man screwed up his eyes and nestled into the shoulder of his partner, arm slung protectively across his chest.

Gentle breathing was the only sound in the room; it would soon be time to start the preparations for their special day, but for now peace resided in the darkened bedchamber.

The raven haired prince slowly opened his eyes and gazed at the face of the handsome man sleeping next to him.  A smile blossomed on his face, love and lust radiating from the chocolate brown eyes as his gaze travelled downwards across the toned chest, pausing on the flat stomach where their child was growing, before carrying further down admiring the perfect legs, hips and phallus of his lover. 

The love he felt in his heart was overwhelming, almost frightening.  He had never loved another the way he loved this man.  The knowledge that they were to be married today and were having a child together filled him with contentment and peace.

He kissed the pink, slightly parted lips of his beloved and pressed their foreheads together, not really wanting to wake his love but his desire for the sleeping man had started to pool in the base of his stomach. Eyelids flickered, and then settled again. The Japanese man laughed quietly and kissed him again, harder this time.  Bleary blue eyes half opened, still full of sleep and completely unfocused, then closed again, complete with a little scrunch of the nose at being disturbed.

Yuuri trailed his fingers down the dip over the Russians spine, tracing the channel down to his tailbone and squeezed the pert rear under his hand.  The older man moaned softly in his sleep, pushing back against the fingers stroking his skin.  Another kiss teased the pliant lips, tongue licking into the warm cavern of his mouth.  He was rewarded with another moan as the sleepy prince's body started to respond to the pleasurable sensations it was receiving. 

Sliding down the silk sheets, the younger prince planted kisses along the white flesh of his lovers inner thigh, nuzzling into the warmth of his body as the Russian rolled onto his back. A sigh filled the air as the raven haired man engulfed the swelling organ of his fiancé in his mouth and sucked.  Slim fingers tentatively reached down and carded through the black hair as sleep left the older man’s body and was replaced by burning lust.  

"Y-Yuuri...aaaaahhhh...we shouldn't...it's...I'm not even...oh god...YES...no, stop...we promised...tonight..we're supposed to...nnnnnggg...mmmm...oh yes...we're supposed to wait...stop...don't stop...I'm going to...YUUUUUUURI..."

Giggles erupted from the shorter man as he swallowed and crawled back up the bed.  "Yes, my own, you were saying?".  Pink and breathless, the Russian prince rolled onto his side to face his husband-to-be.  "That was very wicked of you," he smirked, "I'm not even supposed to be here."  He kissed the swollen lips of his partner before moving down the bed to repay the favour.

-

The two princes retired to separate rooms after the wedding breakfast to bathe and dress for their wedding ceremony. 

-

Steam rose from the fragrant smelling water as Viktor reclined in his bath, relaxing in the heat, muscles losing all their tension as his eyes closed.

Smiling, he caressed the smooth flat plain of his abdomen, looking forward to when his belly would swell with the child that was growing within him.  His life had changed completely over the last few weeks, he was so happy.  Even the attempt on his life yesterday could not dent the feeling of contentment that bloomed in his heart.  Yuuri would always protect him.  

He was aware of his personal servants hovering, waiting to wash his hair.  Reluctantly he sat up and gave permission for them to start their duties.

-

In his bath, Yuuri was daydreaming about taking Viktor back to Japan.  He couldn't wait to see his husband in his bridal kimono, his beautiful silver hair adorned with flowers as they wed in the Royal Palace. 

King Toshiya had already sent word back home for the palace to be prepared for a new royal couple and a spring wedding. Prince Yuuri knew the ceremony would be elaborate.  For a king who dressed so conservatively, his home and celebrations were always extravagant.  The marriage of his only son would surely top every other festival that had been held in their kingdom. 

-

Cleaned and scented with his favourite perfume, Viktor stood silently as he was dressed, mind lost to beautiful daydreams of how Yuuri would tend to his every need as he grew rounder with each passing month. Of learning to love Japan as much as his husband and being a bride in his second home country. He barely noticed the clothes being placed upon his body until he was moved to stand in front of his mirror. 

He stared at his reflection, not sure if it was himself he could see in the mirror.  This Viktor had a dreamy smile on face, his body clothed in pure white.  Delicately embroidered fabric encased him, silver button in two lines down the front of the jacket linked together with silver chains. Two thin silver ropes looped from the łeft shoulder hanging to half way down his left arm. The jacket was designed to look like a separate shirt was worn underneath, both nipping in tightly at the waist and flaring out over his hips creating a train that hung down to the floor and beyond.  

Tight white britches flowed into white stockings and then white boots.  Blue roses were woven through his crown, which sat on bright silver hair.  He looked like a dream.

A pair of hands handed him his bridal bouquet of white and blue roses. Tears gathered in his eyes, he wanted to see Yuuri. 

-

A knock on the door signalled the arrival of King Alexander, it was almost time to go.  Prince Viktor turned to face his father as he entered the room, an excited but nervous smile on his face, he twirled to show off his outfit, "How do I look, father?  Do you think Yuuri will like it?"

King Alexander smiled a warm, happy smile.  "You are a beautiful bride, my son; Yurri will be a very happy man when he sees you."  He sat on the day bed in the room and patted the space next to him, "Come, sit next to me".

Careful not to crease his train, the silver haired prince sat down next to his father.  Taking Viktor's hands in his, his father spoke, tears prickling in his eyes.  "Your mother would be so proud of you today, for fighting to marry the person you love, just like she did.  She was betrothed to another, but in love with me.  She fought her parents for us to marry and I am so glad she did.  Although I only had her for a little while, they were the best eight years of my life, and she gave me the best present a man could have, you, my son."

Viktor threw his arms around his father, bouquet discarded on the floor and the two men cried in each other’s arms.  "I love you father, thank you so much for believing in me."    King Alexander released his son, smoothing out the creases in his jacket and removed a small gold band from his little finger.  "Viktor, I want you to have this, it is your mothers wedding ring, please wear it in her memory.  Remember that your marriage will not always be smooth, but together you and Yuuri can overcome anything.  Place all your trust and love in your husband and life will be good to you."  Viktor stared at the gold band in the palm of his hand and carefully slid it onto the little finger of his left hand.  He wiped away the tears that were threatening to overtake him again.  "Thank you" he whispered softly and kissed his father on the cheek.

Unannounced, Prince Yuuri's valet arrived in the room and bowed to the older prince, presenting him with a velvet box.  "Prince Yuuri sends you this gift that he would like you, his bride, to wear today.  They belonged to his mother and have great sentimental value to both the Prince and his father."   Viktor opened the gift and smiled, inside were two small silver Japanese hair-combs, simply decorated but elegantly beautiful.  Viktor's valet bade him to sit at his dressing table and arranged the hair pins in his silver hair, the Russian prince blushed as he admired them, he looked so pretty.

Satisfied that all preparations had now been made, King Alexander stood and offered his hand to his son, "Come, Prince Viktor, it is time for you to be married, let us not keep your husband waiting any longer.  I am sure he is desperate to see you."   Two small pageboys were ushered forward to carry Prince Viktor's train as he reclaimed his bouquet, took his father’s hand and stood up, ready to leave the room.

-

The sun was shining and an excited atmosphere was palpable in the air.  Everywhere they looked smiling crowds thronged the streets as the wedding party processed to the church, flowers and good wishes following the happy Prince and the King.   

They approached the highly decorated church and paused as a page ran ahead to to announce the arrival of the bride and his father.  A nervous giggle burst free of his pink lips as Viktor waited, he wanted to know what Yuuri was wearing, how he was feeling, was he as excited as him?   

They were given permission to enter and continued down the path to the church doors.  Standing, waiting for the bridal march to begin, Viktor took a deep breath and smiled at the King.  "I'm ready."

-

Yuuri fidgeted as he stood at the front of the church.  He looked resplendent in all black, outfit matching Viktor's except for the train.  Swallowing nervously he bit back the urge to giggle; this was supposed to be serious, but he was so happy he wanted to scream with the excitement that was coursing through his body.  

Glancing over his shoulder he saw the page appear at the church door to announce Viktor's arrival, he was here, he wanted to see him, to see how he looked.  Was he feeling the same way?  His father tapped his arm to get his attention.  "Your bride is here, face the front, you must not look at him until he is standing beside you."   

Frustrated, Yuuri turned his head back and stared at the stained glass window ahead of him.  The music started and his whole body started to tremble, he could heard the adoration bursting forth from the guests as Viktor walked up the aisle.  He wanted to turn round, but the look on his father’s face made him stay facing the front.

-

Viktor took his father’s hand and stepped forward as the music started, all eyes of the congregation turned to look at him, adoring noises filling the air as he walked slowly towards Yuuri.  He could see his husband-to-be trembling with anticipation, why wasn't he turning round?  The look on Yurri's father's face explained everything, he wasn't allowed to, he wanted to, Viktor could tell, but tradition took precedence today.  

Reaching the front of the church the two men smiled lovingly at each other as King Alexander passed Viktor's hand to Yuuri, handing him his son to be his bride and husband.

-

Yuuri's eyes blew to black with lust and desire as he took in the handsome man standing next to him.  The rest of the world ceased to exist as his eyes travelled over his betrothed, from his beautiful hair, and oh, his mother's hair pins, down his slender frame, to his legs, he looked exquisite.  Fire pooled in his belly at the thought of undressing him and taking him to their bed later tonight.

-

Viktor licked his lips as he took in the vision that was Yuuri, his black outfit identical to his, britches tight across his groin, his interest in his partner clearly visible.  Did they really have to wait until tonight to consummate their marriage?  A blush tinged his cheek and nose at the impure thoughts that filled his mind; it was difficult to concentrate on the world around them. 

A cough from the priest bought both men from their respective thoughts and they grinned at each other before looking at him.

"Your Royal Highness's, Lord, Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Prince Viktor, The First Prince of Russia to Prince Yuuri, The First Prince of Japan.  Before we start, I have to ask if anyone here present know of any reason why these two should not be joined together in matrimony.  They should speak now or forever hold their peace"

Silence filled the church, no-one wanted to spoil this happy occasion.

"Prince Viktor and Prince Yuuri, please face each other"

The two men turned towards the other, nervous giggles escaping from grinning mouths.

"Prince Viktor, do you take Prince Yuuri to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, honour and keep him, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?" 

Viktor bit his lip, lustful words wanting to spill forth, he fought hard to control himself.   "I do."

"Please repeat after me, ‘I, Viktor Nikiforov, take you, Yuuri Katsuki, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God’s holy law. In the presence of God I make this vow.’"

Viktor took a deep breath, grinned and repeated.

"I, Viktor Nikiforov, take you, Yuuri Katsuki, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God’s holy law. In the presence of God I make this vow."

The priest then turned to Yuuri.

"Prince Yuuri, do you take Prince Viktor to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, honour and keep him, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"  

Yuuri opened his mouth but no words came out, he swallowed and tried again.   "I do."

"Please repeat after me, ‘I, Yuuri Katsuki, take you, Viktor Nikiforov, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God’s holy law. In the presence of God I make this vow.’"

Yuuri smiled at Viktor, tears in his eyes and repeated.

"I, Yuuri Katsuki, take you, Viktor Nikiforov, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God’s holy law. In the presence of God I make this vow."

The priest smiled at the two men, "Who has the rings?"

The two kings stepped forward placing a gold band in each man’s hand. First Yuuri and then Viktor, with shaking fingers, slid a ring to its final resting place at the base of the ring finger on the others hand.

"By the powers vested in me I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss your partner."

Yuuri pulled Viktor into his arms and kissed him tenderly before pressing their foreheads together.  "Hello husband" he whispered, brown eyes shining with love and devotion, Viktor stroked his cheek, "Hello husband", he replied, blue eyes returning the feelings as he planted another kiss on the velvet lips of his prince.

-

Hand in hand they processed down the aisle under the floral arches to the rapturous applause of their guests.  They paused at the end of the walkway for the rest of the wedding party to catch up with them before stepping out through the heavy wooden doors.

As they left the church the excited townsfolk of the kingdom greeted them, squeezing into every available space to get a glimpse of their new Royal couple.  Viktor and Yuuri laughed as they were covered with flower petals, faces smiling as the cheering resounded around them, the love from the people of the town washing over them.  

Yuuri embraced Viktor and kissed him passionately to the delight of the crowed who whooped and cheered again as the colourful confetti danced around them in the breeze.

Walking back to the palace, flowers and small gifts were pressed into their hands along with warm wishes of love and happiness for their new life together.  Viktor had never missed his mother more than at that moment, wishing that she was here to see the man he had become and how loved he was by her beloved kingdom.


	7. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX... A lot of sex...

 

It was late in the evening by the time Prince Yuuri carried his bride over the threshold of their private quarters in the palace.  

The festivities would probably carry on until the early hours of the morning without them, but the newlyweds now wanted to be alone.  They had eaten and drunk well before dancing outrageously with each other, much to the amusement of their guests.  They then slipped away, neither one wishing to draw attention to their leaving.

Yuuri stood Viktor in front of him and held him close, the two men seemed shy with each other, as though they had never laid together before.   A deep blush covered the older man’s face as he looked into the handsome face of his husband.  Before he could speak, Yuuri placed a finger on his lips.  

"Vitya, my beautiful husband, you look so pretty today.  I can't believe that you are now mine, that no-one can take you away from me,"  he lifted his brides hand and placed a kiss on his wedding ring, "I love you more than I can say."  

Viktor melted under the adoring looks and words of his husband. Hands toying with the train of his jacket he tilted his head to kiss the love struck face gazing at him.  Teeth biting his bottom lip, blue eyes half closed, he let go of his clothing and slipped his arms around the lean waist of the younger prince. A breathy moan left his lips, "I love you so much, take me to bed, please?"  Looking up through silver eyelashes he sighed lustfully as he was lifted again and carried up to their bedchamber. 

Bathed in moonlight, Viktor stood in the centre of the room as Yuuri undressed him.  Nervous fingers fumbled with buttons and laces, each layer of clothing placed carefully on a side chair as it was discarded.  He knelt and removed white boots and stockings, kissing each foot before it was placed back on the white fur rug beneath them.  Dressed just in his undergarments and crown, Yuuri stepped back to admire his husband.

Deep shadows accentuated his collar and hip bones, white light dancing across the flat belly and toned thighs making the pale skin gleam.  As he breathed deeply his silver hair brushed across his shoulders, giving away it's slightly longer length. Excitement evident through the bulge in his silk underwear, he looked divine and virginal. Neck and face were tinged with a rosy pink hue that seemed to spread further across his chest the more Yuuri stared.  Nervous blue eyes stared at his fingers as they twisted in front of him.  "A-A-Am I pretty?".  The words were so softly spoken that they only just reached the ears of the black haired man in the room. 

"So very pretty, my Vitya," came the equally hushed replied.  Yuuri's hands began removing his own clothing as Viktor drank in the view of his love, body vibrating with want, watching his Japanese husband strip off the teasingly tight britches he had been wearing all day.  A pink tongue licked across the plump lower lip as the last piece of Yuuri's wedding outfit dropped to the floor, its wearer no longer caring where it fell.   He stepped back into the rug and ripped away Viktor's undergarments, the sound of tearing silk so loud in the quiet room. 

With his hands on the suck marked hips of his love, and his tongue in his pliant mouth, Yuuri sent them both tumbling to the floor, landing in a heap on the fur rug.  Hands carefully stroked every inch of skin as though they were discovering each other for the first time.  

Viktor rolled on top of the Japanese prince and sucked blossoming bruises from his neck to his hips, delighting as each new mark appeared on his skin, laying gentle kisses to soothe any pain caused by his sucking.  A wanton mewl left his lips as his urgent lips wrapped around the head of the red and straining cock in front of his face. His pointed tongue teased the thick vein on the underside of the solid phallus, feeling him fat and heavy on the wet muscle before taking him fully into his mouth. Yuuri bucked upwards, not expecting the feel of the warm wet tongue wrapping around him as he was encased suddenly in his husbands mouth. 

He raised himself up on his elbows to watch the be-crowned head bobbing up and down over his groin. It was truly a sight to behold.  Silver hair fluttering with the rapidly increasing head movements, slender hands gripping his thighs, whilst moonlight shone on his back creating a dark shadow in the dip over his spine.  And his rear, oh god, the perfect globes of his rear highlighted in the pale light; he broke out in a sweat  and groaned loudly. "Vitya, stop, I will not last much longer if you carry on that hard."  Viktor looked at him with drool running down his chin and a cheeky grin on his pretty face, "Yuuri, my love, I'm sure once won't be enough for you tonight, will it?" and returned to his administrations, cheeks hollowing as he sucked hard on the pulsating flesh in his mouth and throat.  

Yuuri flopped back onto the soft rug and gave into the toe curling pleasure that was pooling in his belly and spreading through his limbs. With a loud shout he released, back arching, crown rolling away across the wooden flooring, feeling his husband swallowing rapidly, trying to keep up with the continuous outpouring of his seed.  Viktor hummed in happiness, kissing the still hard cock, licking up the split semen; pausing to wipe the back of his hand across his chin, sweeping away his drool.  

Without a word being spoken, the panting raven haired prince guided his lover to sit over his face, facing his feet.  Urgent hands spread Viktor's cheeks and Yuuri thrust his tongue up, through the tight circular muscle and into the warmth of the soft tunnel.  A surprised moan rippled through the parted lips of the silver haired prince as he grew accustomed to the strange feeling of being licked inside.  His hips wanted to move, to ride the probing long wet tongue as it pushed inside him. He gave an experimental hip roll and was rewarded with a drawn out moan vibrating through his whole body. 

Hands tightened on his hips and guided them gently, showing the Russian prince how his husband wanted him to move.  Setting a slow and steady pace, Viktor rode his husbands tongue, delighting in every huff of hot air blowing across his rear, the groans that made his balls tighten in pleasure, and the fingers creeping ever closer to his hole.  

With one hand Yuuri lifted Viktor off his face and pushed in two fingers, spreading them wide, before pulling him down again and pushing his tongue in between the curling and twisting digits. A huff of pleased laughter escaped in response to the high pitched mewling whine that left the silver haired mans throat before he clamped his hand over his mouth, trying desperately to swallow the sounds he was making. 

The tongue left his his rear again so Yuuri could speak, "Vitya, my love, I want to hear you, let the whole kingdom hear you, tell them how much I please you."  A loud cry of pleasure announced the return of the wet muscle into the silky softness of Viktor's behind.  "Yuuri, Yuuri, YUURI..." Viktor was chanting his husband’s name as though it was the only word he knew.  His cock bounced, slapping his stomach as his pace increased, his climax approaching, he grasped himself and thrust into his fist, knowing he didn't have much longer.  A deep lick inside him, combined with the fingers brushing across the swollen nerves of his prostate had him screaming, an arc of white splashing up his chest and across Yuuri's stomach beneath him.  Only Yuuri's hand stopped him from crashing to the floor in a boneless mess, his arm wrapping around the Russians waist.  He removed his fingers and helped his husband off his face and onto the rug next to him, removing his crown so Viktor could lie down comfortably. 

The only sounds that could be heard were Viktor's whimpering as he came down from his intense orgasm and Yuuri's panting.  Rolling onto his side the Japanese prince gathered his love into his arms and soothed him with gentle stroke and kisses.

"Are you ok my love, was that too much?"  Viktor shook his head, blue eyes blazing with love and lust.  He smiled his heart shaped smile, words still beyond his brain's capability for rational thought and speaking. 

Yuuri rolled Viktor onto his back and pushed his legs apart, desire riding high in his body.  The Russians eyes widened in shock as he entered him, sheathing himself fully in one smooth thrust.  His rear was still highly sensitive from the session just moments before, but it felt so good to have the thick hot member deep inside him.

The raven haired man waited for his partner to give him permission to begin, enjoying the velvet heat clamping down around his cock as Viktor's body acclimatised to the new intrusion inside him.  Moments later, the Russian nodded and Yuuri began to move, small shallow thrusts to begin with, he didn't want to bring either of them to orgasm too quickly. He intended to make love with Viktor all night if possible.

Viktor wound his long legs round his husbands waist, holding him tight against his body, loving the feel of his balls slapping against him as Yuuri pinned him to the floor.  The Japanese mans thrusts were becoming harder, deeper, hot breath ghosting against his ear as the sexual excitement built in both men.  Viktor was hard again, phallus trapped between their stomachs, as he drove upwards to meet his partners downward movement.  He wasn't sure how it was possible for his husband to penetrate him further, but he did, ripping gasps of wonderment from the silver haired Russian. 

Yuuri unwound one leg from round his waist and pressed the slender thigh to his chest, Viktor's knee bending over his shoulder. Rolling the older man slightly to one side he juddered as his cock entered a little more, a high pitched squeak left the open mouth of his partner making them both laugh at the silliness of the noise.

Tiring of the floor, Yuuri withdrew and stood up, helping his lover to his feet and and flopped them both in a soft chair by the window; grabbing oil from the bedside table in passing.  Slicking himself up, he lowered Viktor onto his still hard flesh, with Viktor's back to his chest, wrapped his arms round his waist and thrust up into him, pulling the whimpering man down to meet him.  The Russian threw back his head and rested it on his husbands shoulder, hands clenching the arms of the chair to give himself something to push down on.  

Grunting hard in Viktor's ear, Yuuri pounded up into him until he was a mewling mess on his lap, bouncing, cock jerking, pre-cum flowing freely from the painfully swollen member, limbs too boneless to support him.  "Oh g-g-god.." Viktor managed as his belly was covered in his own release, organ totally untouched. Tears were welling in his eyes as the Japanese man continued ploughing into his clenching rear, taking him through both their orgasms and out the other side.  Yuuri barely even registering his own climax, still hard inside Viktor, desire still not sated.  

As the younger man withdrew again to move his trembling partner to the bed, Viktor felt a flood of oil and cum running out of himself and coating his thighs as he was carried so carefully and laid face down on the beautiful silk bedding.  Part of his desire blown brain considered telling Yuuri to strip the bed so their sheets didn't get ruined, but he couldn't get his mouth to form words so he pretended not to care. 

His mind drifted away in a pleasant white haze as he realised he was being taken again.  He wondered if his body could take another pounding and then, after a particularly hard thrust, he didn't care anymore, pleasure was the only thing he needed and Yuuri was definitely taking care of that.

Brown eyed glazed over hardly noticing the red puffy rim of his husbands hole as he lined up and sunk fully into the soaked tunnel.  The wet squelching noises of oil coated skin colliding with oil coated skin filled the room.  It would have been difficult for anyone overhearing them not to have guessed what was going on. 

Yuuri hips were being to hurt now, his impressive stamina starting to wain, he slowed down, changing to hard, slow deep thrusts.  Each move dragged a low groan from his lips and a whimper from his collapsed partner beneath him.  He reached under to pleasure Viktor, timing his strokes with each entry, sighing with pleasure at the feeling of his husbands hard, heavy cock in his hand.  Oil slicked fingers jerked the blissed out Russian to his final climax of the night, cuming dry as there was nothing left to give.  His sore rear clutched at the hard flesh buried deep within, everything was burning now, and he needed sleep.

A whole body shudder signalled Yuuri's last powerful orgasm, his mind became blank, stars burst in front of his eyes and the world went silent.  He slumped onto the back of his husband, both soaked with sweat, oil and cum.  Viktor grumbled until Yuuri moved, rolling off him, both hissing at the pain of his withdrawal. With just enough energy left to kiss the newlyweds wrapped their arms around each other and slept.

-

Neither man made it out of bed the next day...


	8. Blossoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant Viktor and how his body is changing...

 Four months after their wedding:

Viktor was glowing, literally.

He was stood in front of the banqueting hall windows, the sunlight shining through framing his blossoming figure in a halo of white.

Yuuri sighed and watched his husband as he stroked his growing stomach, whispering quietly to their child in his belly.  His hair was down to his shoulders now, having decided to grow it long much to Yuuri's delight.

Pregnancy really suited Viktor, his skin and hair shone, his walk had developed a gentle sway, hips rolling as they roamed the gardens on their daily walk. 

His female hormones were controlling his body now as he approached his six month point, his voice had softened, his mannerisms definitely now more female. 

There were physically changes too, earlier that week, when Yuuri had been worshipping his body, kissing and caressing him all over, Viktor had gasped in shock as he orgasmed when Yuuri stroked and kissed his vagina.  The physicians had examined him and confirmed that the female organ had become functional, the birth canal was developing, preparing his body to give birth naturally.  

Only this morning, as Yurri had slid into his eager rear, he could feel the difference again in his body, Viktor now felt ripe inside.  Curled behind his Russian husband, hands resting on his belly, Yuuri loved the sensation of their child moving beneath his fingers as he carefully thrust, bringing them both to a slow and shuddering climax.

-

Today was the King's birthday and there was to be a grand feast in his honour.  Viktor had been decorated the banqueting hall, this was where Yuuri had discovered him standing in front of the window.

Yuuri crept up behind him, slipping his arms round his waist to rest his hands on the hard belly.  "My love," he whispered, kissing his husbands shoulder.  Viktor covered his hands with his pressing them into the skin, feeling the movements inside.  "Our little one is very active today; I think they must excited about the party too.  Come, my own, it is time for us to change for the feast."

In their room, Yuuri watched as their servants helped Viktor to change, his half naked body a delight to behold, the smooth skin stretched tight over his stomach.

Unable to wear his normal style of clothing any longer, he was now dressing in tunics over his britches, which were worn low, stockings and boots.  The velvets and silks that he loved his clothing to be made of clung to his new shape, accentuating the growing curves of his body.  The sight of him sent ripples of desire flooding through Yuuri's senses, forcing him to cross his legs to disguise his arousal. 

Both changed, they walked back to the banqueting hall, Makkachin guarding his pregnant master, walking close to him on the opposite side to Yuuri.

-

The King, full of food and drink, relaxed back in his chair watching his friends and family feasting and generally having a good time.  He smiled, tears forming in his eyes as they came to rest on his son and his husband.  They looked so happy together, sitting chatting to friends, Yuuri's hand protectively resting on Viktor's stomach.  As he watched, Viktor laughed at something his Japanese husband said and kissed him on the cheek; a loving smile passed between the pair.

He knew now that he and Yuuri's father had made the right decision to let them marry; he couldn't imagine his son being so happy with anyone else.


	9. Christmas and Birthday Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor gives birth

 

Eight Months after their Wedding:

Snow lay thick and deep outside the windows, the beautiful gardens transformed into a pure white landscape, totally untouched as far as the eye could see. The servants were busy decorating the Palace with greenery and festive candles; it was almost Christmas and the Russian princes birthday.  However, all of this was lost on Yuuri, he had more important things on his mind.

"Push Vitya, push" the nervous father-to-be whispered under his breath as he paced up and down the corridor.  A loud scream reverberated round the bedroom.  Yuuri couldn't take it anymore, bursting through the doors and running to the bedside of his crying husband. "Prince Yuuri, please, you shouldn't be in here" He turned and glared at the physician, "My husband is giving birth to our child; of course I should be in here.  I need to hold his hand and look after him whilst you deliver the baby."  He turned his back on the doctors and swept the long, wet silver hair from his husbands sweating face, dropping kisses on the pursed lips. "My precious Vitya, you are doing so well, I'm here now, let me tend to you."  He rinsed out the cloth in the washbowl by the bed, wrung it out and laid the cool material on his husband’s forehead. 

Viktor grabbed his hand and squeezed as another painful contraction racked his tired body.  He had been in labour for twelve hours now, eight of them without his husband by his side, he needed sleep.   "Yuuri, I'm too exhausted, I can't do this, I h-h-hurt..."  his voice cracked into broken sobs.   The raven haired prince climbed onto the bed, much to the outrage of the royal physicians and gathered his love into his arms.  "Sshhh, my pretty, you can do this, our child is nearly here, I promise, you need to help our little one to arrive."  

He looked for reassurance from the medical men, they nodded.  "Prince Yuuri is right, your highness, you are ready to bear your child, it is time to for them to be born.  When the pain comes again, you need to push."

Viktor paled as another cramp gripped his belly, "Push, Vitya, push".  Fingers squeezed tight as he bore down, screaming at the top of his voice as the pain flared when his skin tore, the extra give allowing their child's head and shoulders to leave their mother's body, doctors rushing forward to catch the emerging infant.  "One more push your Highness and your child will be here."   Faint with pain, Viktor pushed again, a strange empty feeling flooded his body as a high pitched cry filled the room.  "Vitya, you did it!"  Excited kisses rained down on his face before Yuuri leapt off the bed to see their child.  The physicians checked the infant over, allowing Yuuri to cut the umbilical cord before the medics wrapped it and handed it to Yuuri.

Carefully carrying their precious bundle, he sat back on the bed next to his husband, "Shall we see what we have?"  Together they unwrapped the squawking child and looked, Viktor let out a choked noise, "Yuuri, we have a girl, a little baby girl..."  He undid his robe and placed their tiny daughter to his chest, milk already spilling from swollen nipples, flinching slightly as the rosebud mouth latched on firmly and began to suck, her cries turning to satisfied suckling noises as she fed from her mother. 

The new parents gazed in love and wonder at the beautiful baby girl peacefully nursing at Viktor's breast. Neither could quite comprehend that they had created this small being who was instantly the centre of their world.  

Viktor looked at Yuuri with tears in his eyes, so tired but ecstatically happy.  "Can we call her Izolda after my mother, it means 'beautiful'".  Yuuri kissed his husband, his arm sliding round his shoulders pressing him close to his chest, "Of course my love, I think that is a wonderful idea."

-

With the new princess fed and sleeping peacefully, Yuuri walked the corridors showing her off as Viktor's body was tended to after the unforgiving labour. Small contractions rippled through his body as it expelled the now redundant placenta from his empty womb.   Cleaned, and with the torn flesh carefully stitched, Viktor finally relaxed and was asleep before Yuuri returned to the bedchamber.

Later that night, refreshed from sleep and food, Viktor and Yuuri presented their daughter to her grandparents.  Careful arms passed the infant girl from person to person, her sweet baby smell deeply inhaled as kisses were placed on her thick black hair. A feeling of completeness surrounded the little group; the Katsuki and Nikiforov families had a new heir. 


	10. Japanese Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor, Yuuri and Izolda travel to Japan for the Royal Couples second wedding... Viktor has a secret...

 

One year after their Wedding:

Viktor lay peacefully on the bed in their cabin feeding Izolda, enjoying the gentle sway of the boat which was lulling him to sleep.   They were finally on their way to Japan for their second wedding. They had been travelling for close to thirty days now, most of it by carriage and Viktor couldn't wait to get there. Yuuri was up on deck watching for the first sighting of his home country, he hadn't seen it for over a year now and he was excited to show off his family to the kingdom.

A blurry shape appeared on the horizon causing an exited lump to form in his throat, there it was, Japan, he was nearly home!

Rushing down to the sleeping quarters he came to a grinding halt in the doorway of their bedroom.  His beloved Vitya was fast asleep, their beautiful daughter suckling at his breast, murmuring contentedly.  As he watched, Izolda released her mouth from the milk stained flesh and gurgled sweetly.  Yuuri entered the room, covered his husband’s body with a blanket and cuddled his daughter to his chest, breathing in her milk-sweet breath. 

"Come and see your other home, my pretty girl," he whispered carrying her up onto deck.  "You are so very special, half Russian, half Japanese."  Izolda opened her eyes trying to focus on her father.  She had his black hair combined with her mother’s pale skin and beautiful blue eyes, she was stunning.

They stood watching their homeland become a more defined shape in the distance, father singing lullabies to soothe his baby girl to sleep in his arms.  He jumped slightly as a tender kiss was placed on his neck and warm arms wrapped around his waist.  "I thought I might find the two of you here, not long now".

Viktor walked to the side of the boat, hair now grown down to his waist and braided loosely blowing in the breeze. His slim figure not showing a single sign of the new pregnancy only he knew about, this was to be his wedding present to Yuuri in Japan.  He looked out over the sea and inhaled the fresh air, no morning sickness yet, let's hope it stays that way, he thought.

-

Princess Izolda slept through her parents love making, the Princes had grown accustomed to being as silent as possible, so as not to disturb their small charge.  "Much as I love our daughter, I am looking forward to a few nights with just you, I miss hearing your moans of pleasure, my love."  The raven haired princes words made his husband blush, he had to agree though, he liked being vocal, displaying his joy at the incredible feelings of erotic delight his husband created for him. "I miss hearing you too, are you sure your father won't mind having her for a few days?"  Yuuri laughed, "Did you not see his letter with all his plans for his grand-daughter, he plans on showing off the new Princess shamelessly whilst we are away!"

Viktor chuckled and cuddled in closer to the naked, warm, damp skin pinning him to the bed, "Do you feel ready for another go?"  he asked seductively, grinding himself up against the now re-hardening flesh inside him.  Yuuri stared down at him in surprise, not sure what had got his love so heated up, but definitely not turning down the offer of enjoying his body once more.

-

King Toshiya was waiting on the quayside to welcome his son and son-in-law to Japan.  He saw them waving as the ship pulled in, a tiny figure in his sons arms wrapped up well against the cold sea air.  He couldn't wait for them to be here, to see the Kingdom full of cherry blossoms and to hear the plans for their wedding.  Most importantly, he was excited about having his grand-daughter, the Princess Izolda, all to himself for a few days, his chest puffed up in pride at being a grandfather.

-

Safely ashore, the three males embraced before a sleeping Princess was placed in her grandfathers arms.  King Toshiya melted in front of her parents; cooing and chatting in baby speak to the little girl.  Yuuri was astonished, "Father?  Is that really you or have you sent one of your doubles to meet us?"  The King looked up, unashamed of being overheard, "I spoke the same way to you when you were this small and you turned out ok."  A small smirk played across the serious countenance for a brief moment before he turned and walked away with their daughter. 

The couple laughed and followed him to the waiting carriage.  Yuuri held out his hand to help Viktor in, "Come, my Queen, your transport awaits you."  Viktor snorted with laughter and playfully slapped his husband, "Just because I have long hair now and am part female does not give you the right to call me Queen.  Although I do rather like the sound of it...hmmm... Queen Vitya does go rather well."  His blue eyes flashed in amusement at his prince.

-

In truth, since being pregnant, Viktor was embracing his feminine side more and more.  He loved having long hair, especially as Yuuri would happily sit and comb it till it dried after their joint baths.  He also referred to himself as Princess Izolda's mother, which he was as he had given birth to her, but it went deeper than that. 

One night, he had confessed to Yuuri about how he felt, so very afraid that he would leave, but Yuuri had told him he loved him no matter how he identified himself.  And so, gradually, Viktor began to wear less masculine clothes at Court.  In private he had beautiful dresses that he loved to wear and that Yuuri definitely liked him in.  The first time he had been brave enough to wear one in front of Yuuri they hadn't left the bedchamber for the rest of the day and Viktor's body had taken several days to recuperate from his husband’s overexcited passions.     

-

King Toshiya's palace was beautiful; the private courtyards were full of cherry blossom trees groaning under the weight of the pink and white flowers that were due to bloom in a few days, just in time for their wedding.

Their private quarters were exquisitely decorated; Princess Izolda had her own room, just off the main bedroom which contained the largest bed Viktor had ever seen.

Over their evening meal, King Toshiya and Prince Yuuri explained the rituals for their wedding, it was to be a traditional Shinto wedding and there was much for Viktor to learn.  Within the palace was the Kings private shrine and this is where the wedding would take place in front of gods called Yaoyorozu.  Viktor and Yuuri were to wear formal outfits and follow the traditional steps to pledge their love for each other.

As the bride, Vitya would wear an all-white kimono for the service and then change into a colourful kimono for the party. Yuuri would be wearing a traditional kimono with the royal family crests on a thin over coat.   Viktor was intrigued by his footwear the most, white socks and geta, traditional shoes which were are a mixture of clogs and flip flops.

Overwhelmed by so much information, and knowing there was still much more to learn, Viktor retired to bed early, nursing Izolda in the softness of their new bed, whilst father and son sat up drinking sake and catching up on news.

-

Viktor loved Japan, possibly even more than he loved his home country of Russia, here he was free to dress in beautiful kimonos every day, he had maids to style his hair into the traditional Shimada hair style and could even wear makeup if he so desired. 

Yuuri fell in love with Viktor all over again, loving his female masculinity.  He took great joy at his husbands happiness at being able to dress as a woman, but knowing that his lean figure, pert behind and impressive phallus were contained within the graceful clothing he adorned himself in each day.


	11. Husband or Wife?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri asks Viktor a difficult question...

 

"I wish we could stay here forever"  Viktor whispered to Yuuri on the morning of their wedding, "here I am accepted as your wife and that makes me very happy indeed."  Yuuri kissed his husband, cupping his rear, pressing their erections together, rutting gently against the solid flesh. "Vitya, I need to know.  Do you wish to change your body?"  there was a tinge of sadness in his question which made Viktor pull back and stare hard into the chocolate brown eyes, "No, why would I want to do that, you love me and my body, why would I change something that my husband loves and worships on a daily basis?"  

Yuuri exhaled deeply, looking extremely relieved.  "I was worried I was going to lose this," he slid his hand over Viktor's hard organ making him moan and thrust against the Japanese princes fingers, "which I do so love to suck."  The silver haired prince laughed, "Hmmm... I seem to remember waking up in your mouth the morning of our wedding in Russia, are you planning to repeat the experience for me?"   Desire sparkled in the brown eyes, "Well, now that you mention it..."  

The raven haired prince disappeared under the covers, kissing his way down the pale skin of his husband’s body, creating new suck marks to replace the ones fading slowly on his skin.  He bit and kissed the tender flesh of Viktor's inner thighs and the junction between hip and groin, relishing in the whimpering sounds that reached his ears from above the bedding.

He engulfed the throbbing phallus with his mouth, pushing down on the hips that were arching away from the bed, thrusting into his throat.  Bedding suddenly stripped away, slender fingers grasped his hair and encouraged him to suck harder, cheeks hollowing, head bobbing over the writhing figure of his partner.  "Oh, Yuuri...don't stop...please"  Viktor curled his legs around Yuuri's head, a muffled scream of pleasure erupting from his panting mouth as two fingers slid inside him, beginning to work him open.

Reluctantly leaving the twitching member, the Japanese prince slid up the body of his bed mate and kissed him, fingers still stretching the deliciously warm cavern of his rear.  He bit down onto Viktor's neck before whispering in his ear, "Does my wife want me to take him on the morning of our wedding?"  The exclamation of shock and joy in the Russians voice was everything Yuuri wanted to hear and more.  "Oh Yuuri, you called me your wife, I love you so much...yes, my husband, please take your wife and make him cum for you." 

Oiled up, the raven haired prince slid between the long legs opening wantonly for him and entered him in one hip roll, bottoming out before starting to thrust. Viktor was glowing beneath him, preening and whining, meeting his hip rolls with an abandonment that Yuuri had not witnessed before.  "Is my pretty w-w-wife happy?"  he stuttered as he ploughed deeper and deeper into the heat and tightness of his lovers rear.  Viktor could only nod in reply, eyes rolling back at the praise in his husbands words, his hardness trapped between their bodies ready to spill at any moment.

Kisses covered the Russian princes neck and chest, tongue lapping across the swollen nipples, milk leaking at the stimulation of the hard nubs.  Yuuri groaned and gave a tentative suck on one bud; a spray of milk flooded his mouth, Viktor's cock jerking between them at the sudden pull on his breast. "Yuuuuri...that is so good...again."  His husband’s husky voice resonated deep in his groin, taking him closer to his climax.  The Japanese prince turned his attention to the other nipple, sucking harder this time; drinking mouthfuls of the sweet milk his lover was producing for their child.  Viktor stiffened and came, ropes of cum covering their touching stomachs, his aftershocks causing more milk to flow which Yuuri licked up with great lustfulness. 

"C-Can I carry on?" he whimpered, climax tantalising close; the silver haired prince kissed him, "Cum for your wife, fill me up, my husband."  The younger prince buried his face in the damp skin of his lovers neck, placing sloppy open mouthed kisses along his collarbone tasting the saltiness of his sweat covered flesh.  "Vitya...my own...my p-p-princess..."  Hips slamming against the white rear stuttered and stilled as his own release filled and overflowed from his lovers oversensitive hole.  Yuuri's pulsating body slowly calmed as slender fingers hushed him, stroking down his spine.  

Blue eyes filled with tears gazed with adoring looks into brown.  "Am I your princess?"  Yuuri blushed, he hadn't meant that to come out, he nodded shyly.  Pink swollen lips pressed hard against his mouth, claiming him in a passionate kiss, tongue demanding entrance, whimpers of happiness filling the wet space.  Their mouths broke apart with a wet sucking noise, saliva connecting their lips.  "Thank you, my prince.  Every day you make me happier than the last."  The Russians face was flushed, the widest heart shaped smile on his lips.

Yuuri thought his heart would burst with joy, he kissed the tip of his husbands nose.  "I love you, Princess Vitya."   Sitting up and reaching under his pillow he produced a ornate wooden box.  "I have a gift for you for our wedding day."  He placed it in Viktor's hands, kissing the top of his head.  Inside the box Viktor discovered ornate hair combed decorated with silver cherry blossom.  "For you to wear today my love, and then to pass onto our daughter on her wedding day, so she will be as happy as we are."

Overwhelmed, the silver haired prince, sat up onto his knees and flung his arms around the Japanese man, crying with happiness.  "I love you, Prince Viktor, I-I have a gift for you too."  He took his husbands hands and laid them flat on his toned belly, "You will have to wait a little while, but I have something in here for you..."   Yuuri's chin hit his chest, staring at his hands pressed onto the pale skin, crystal drops forming in his chocolate brown eyes.  "You're...we're...another c-child...ohhhhhhh...Vitya" 

The pair tumbled back into the soiled bedding, limbs wrapped tightly around each other, mouths locked together in an all devouring kiss.  In one swift move, Yuuri re-entered his husband and plowed him deep into the mattress, their sounds of pleasure echoing round the room and through the open window into the courtyard.  


	12. Japanese Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor get married again

 

In a similar style to their wedding in Russia, the two men were taken to separate rooms after breakfast to prepare for their wedding.

Viktor's maids bathed him; they were the only people in Japan, apart from Yuuri and the King, who knew that Viktor was part male, the rest of the Kingdom assumed that Viktor was a female Russian Princess and he was more than happy to keep up this charade. 

As part of their position as the Princesses personal maids, the girls had all been sworn to secrecy not to let slip Viktor's secret.  They had all agreed to this willingly as his maids loved him dearly, he was very kind to them and they all enjoyed his company.  

Clean and dry, he nursed his baby daughter, stroking her hair and cooing over her as she suckled; her rosebud mouth so pink as she latched onto his breast, feeling the milk being drained from his body.  It was a strange sensation, but one he loved.  He smiled as he thought about the new life already growing inside him and Yuuri's happiness when he had told him his secret this morning.

When Izolda was full, clean and sleepy, his maids applied creams to his pale skin and helped him dress in his white kimono.  They styled his hair and added his wedding head wear; heaping praises on the blushing man as he looked at himself in the mirror, twisting and turning to admire himself from all angles.  He wanted to show Yuuri how pretty he looked.

-

Yuuri's valets washed and shaved the nervous prince, he had to remember to refer to Viktor as female today, he was worried that alcohol would loosen his tongue and he would say the wrong thing.

The more he thought about it, the more he worried.  His valets assumed that he was just nervous about the wedding; he wished he could tell them, but the fewer people who knew, the better.

He looked at himself in the mirror, it was strange see himself in a kimono, he hadn't worn one since he was small, apart from on formal occasions.  He thought about Viktor and how beautiful he was, even without the kimono, he wanted to see him.

-

They met in the courtyard under the cherry blossom trees which were now in full bloom, the pink and white flowers so delicate and beautiful. 

Viktor was waiting for him, but hadn't yet spotted him.  Yuuri took a few moments to stand and admire his handsome husband in his wedding kimono, their baby daughter in his arms.  He sighed wistfully, he would love to stay in Japan too, the country seemed to really suit Viktor, he was free to be who he wanted to be here.  And who he wanted to be was Princess Vitya.  

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he strode into the courtyard, heart missing a beat as Viktor spotted him and gave him a genuine heart shaped smile.  "You look so handsome"  Viktor exclaimed, making Yuuri turn round so he could see all of him, "And you look so pretty," he replied, placing a kiss on his husbands cheek.

Together they walked hand in hand to the Kings private shine and prepared for their wedding ceremony.

-

The Shinto priest stood to the right of the altar, with the shrine maiden standing to the left.  Viktor and Yuuri stood in the center of the room, whilst King Toshiya stood holding Princess Izolda behind the tables holding containing sake and small fruits. Viktor was sad that his father couldn't be there, but matters of state had forced him to stay in Russia.

The priest purified the shrine and called for the attention of the benevolent spirits, before announced the beginning of the ceremony, there were three cups which had to be poured three times and swallowed in three sips. The first cup was poured and handed to Yuuri, who drunk from it before offering it to Viktor.  The second pouring was first handed to Viktor who then handed to Yuuri. The final pouring was a repeat of the first.  Viktor wasn't sure if he really liked sake, but refrained from pulling a face.

The two men then approached the altar, Yuuri read his vows while Viktor, as his bride, listened, entranced by the beauty of his native language.  Although he didn't fully understand everything Yuuri had said, he knew Yuuri was promising to stay by his side forever and take care of his bride and their children.  Finally King Toshiya joined them with his own glass of sake and offering them the traditional cheer of "kampai."

To finish the ceremony, the priest offered Japanese evergreen to the altar to thank the spirits for bringing the couple together. Viktor and Yuuri then presented their own offering, followed by King Toshiya's. 

Standing opposite each other, under the watchful gaze of Yuuri's father, Viktor and Yuuri exchanged rings, a silver band being added to their ring fingers, before kissing each other chastely.   
  
Viktor was so happy, he really was a Japanese wife now, he had finally been married as a woman.  Feeling truly contented he followed Yuuri as the newlyweds retired to their rooms to change for the party with Yuuri's family and friends.

 


	13. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inappropriate behaviour and rude guests...

 

Yuuri sank onto the day bed and rested his head on Viktor's lap as he nursed Izolda again, dressed in a simple robe.  "Have I told you how beautiful you look feeding our daughter?"  he whispered, stroking his husband's firm thighs and dropping kisses on the skin he loved to watch bruise with his suck marks.  "Only a hundred times a day, but you can tell me again."  Viktor teased, trying to disguise his growing excitement at Yuuri's mouth being so close to his cock.  It's not appropriate, he kept telling himself, you are holding your baby!

Yuuri noticed and deliberately huffed warm air on the swelling flesh.  "Is Izolda asleep yet?" he asked with an audible groan.  "Almost," Viktor replied, trying to keep the want out of his voice and failing miserably, "just a couple more minutes."

As soon as she was sleeping, Viktor laid her in her cot next to the day bed and turned his attention to his Japanese prince. "I think you were after something, my handsome husband?"  he enquired with a raised eyebrow, stroking his fingers along Yuuri's jaw bone and carding his fingers through his hair.

"Hmmm... yes, something came up that attracted my eye; I think I had better investigate further..."   Viktor groaned at the innuendo, which then turned in a lewd moan as Yuuri lifted his robe, took his erection in his mouth and sucked.  Panting and low moans fells from the Russians mouth as his husband swiftly bought him to orgasm, leaving his head spinning, draped over the day bed a satisfied smile on his face.

"Before you ask, no we don't have time for your to repay the favour, we need to change and get to the party, my princess."

Viktor sighed and scraped himself off the bed, calling for his maids to help him change as Yuuri left the room to greet their guests.

-

"Ah, Princess Vitya, we have heard so much about you, you are more beautiful that we had been given leave to imagine."  

Viktor blushed as he was introduced to the Kings friends and courtiers, bowing his head in greeting.  He just hoped there was no-one here who knew his father, he knew he looked different, but they had to be so careful.

Yuuri came over and took his hand, squeezing it gently in support.  This was the first time they had had to live the lie and both were nervous.  "Prince Yuuri, you are a lucky man, being wed twice to the same pretty princess.  Tell me, who is her father?"

Thankfully, at that point they were interrupted by one of Viktor's maids. Their daughter has awoken and required feeding.  The couple excused themselves and returned to their room. 

-

"Vitya, stop worrying, you can do this, we can do this," the Japanese prince massaged his husbands shoulders with one hand and kissed the top of head, careful not to mess up the cherry blossoms that were artful arranged in his hair.

Their daughter was in his arms, they were going to take her back to the party as a distraction, "my love? It's not a complete lie, you are part female.  This is your chance to find out what it would have been like to be raised that way."

Viktor nodded and smiled, took a deep breath and followed his husband back to the party.

-

Viktor played his part beautifully.  He was demure, spoke in his sweetest voice only when spoken to and followed Yuuri everywhere. 

As hoped, Princess Izolda became the main attraction, being passed from person to person under the watchful gaze of her mother before being returned to her father.

-

"So, Prince Yuuri, when are you going to add to your family?" asked one of the kings associates with a nudge and a leering look at Viktor. Yuuri smiled politely, restraining himself from striking the man, "We already have" he replied in a clipped tone, kissing Viktor on the cheek, "my wife is pregnant with our second child."

Viktor looked at Yuuri horrified as they walked away from the blustering man, "Yuuri, we haven't even told our parents yet, why did you say that?".  The Japanese prince blushed, "I'm sorry, my love, but the way he was looking at you, like he wanted to have you for himself, made me so angry I spoke without thinking."  He looked at his feet, "Also, I'm really sorry but I told my father this morning. I was so excited when he came to say good morning, I just blurted it out, can you forgive me?"  The younger man looked so sad and shame faced that the silver haired prince laughed and kissed him sweetly on the cheek.  "Of course I forgive you, silly, I do so love you."

King Toshiya moved across the room to speak to the couple, a large grin on his face.  "Princess Vitya, I am so happy to hear that I am to be a grandfather again, congratulations.  Does your father know yet?"  Viktor shook his head, "We'll tell him when we return to Russia."  "If we return to Russia, you mean."  Yuuri added.

His father looked at the pair, a puzzled look on his face.  "Life is better for Princess Vitya here, father."  Yuuri explained, a rosy blush covering his husbands face, "She can be who she wants to be, if you understand our meaning."   The King smiled and nodded, "Anything that makes my son and daughter-in-law happy is fine with me."  He patted Viktor's hand, "I am very fond of you Princess Vitya, it would make me very happy to have my family here with me in Japan."

Taking Princess Izolda from her father, the King returned to his guests, proudly showing off his grand-daughter, leaving the couple on their own.

They left the room hand in hand and walked quietly to the courtyard to sit on a bench under the cherry blossom trees.  Viktor was glad they had a few days alone after today; they had much talking to do.  


	14. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panicking Viktor. Yuuri mourns for his husband... Shouting never, ever helps...

 

"Are you sure you will be ok?  Do you have enough milk for her?  Clothes? Diapers?  What if she gets sick, how will you get hold of us?  I can't go, I'm going to miss her too much..."  Viktor was panicking, he was really looking forward to time alone with his husband, but that meant leaving his daughter.  

King Toshiya laughed and patted the flustered man, "Viyta, calm down, Izolda will be properly cared for, I have nursemaids, a wet nurse and the palace staff to assist me.  You need time with Yuuri.  I know you have decisions that will be easier to make without the daily routine of court and caring for your child.  Go, relax, enjoy yourselves."

Yuuri looked on, smiling at his husband and father fussing over the tiny girl asleep in her cot.  "My wife worries about everything, father, just humour her, I promise to take her away as soon as we are packed."

Viktor pulled a face at his husband and returned to checking and double checking their daughter’s belongings.

They were due to leave that afternoon, with just one maid and valet for company, and travel to the Royal families’ house by Lake Biwa. The journey would take half a day, so they were planning to be there in time for their evening meal.  

Yurri was getting frustrated; Viktor was just wasting time now.  If they left it any longer they would not be able to leave today, did he not want to be alone with him?  The Japanese prince finally saw red and snapped.

"VITYA, STOP IT.  Izolda will be fine.  I want to spend time with my wife, having ALL her attention to MYSELF for once."  Yuuri roared, he sounded so cross.  It was the first time he had spoken to Viktor like that and he burst into tears, scurrying away to hide. 

King Toshiya glared at his son, "KATSUKI YUURI, we raised you better than that.  How dare you shout at your WIFE.  Her hormones are all over the place with her being pregnant.  Not to mention all the other decisions SHE is having to make right now.  Go, find her and apologise right now."

Shame faced, he left the room, wondering where Viktor would have gone.  He searched the palace, feeling more and more worried as no-one had seen him.  He began calling out for him, "Vitya, Vitya, I'm so sorry, where are you?"

Passing through the courtyard for the fourth time he heard sobbing.  Curled up behind one of the cherry trees he found Viktor, face pink and streaked with tears.  "Vitya, Viktor..."  Viktor raised his head and glared at Yuuri, "I'M NOT VIKTOR... I refuse to answer to that name anymore,"  Yuuri stepped back, scared of the look on his husbands face.  "but I'm not Vitya either, am I?... who am I, Yuuri?  I don't know anymore..."

Viktor broke down again, fresh, hot tears flowing, shoulders shaking, the wail that tore from his chest breaking Yuuri's heart.  The Japanese man crouched down and grabbed his husband's hands.  "Shhh...my love, it's ok.  Come; let's get you back to our room."

-

Between Yuuri, his father and their servants they got Viktor into the carriage and away from the palace.  Although his tears had stopped, he refused to talk or even look at Yuuri.  He had cried again at leaving Izolda, and had had to be virtually carried from the room.

Yuuri stared out of the window of the carriage watching the landscape changing, hmm, some honeymoon this was going to be, he thought, three days with someone who isn't talking to me and nothing to do.

Lost in his own world, trying to work out how to make it up to Viktor, he didn't notice his husband gradually creeping closer and and closer to him until slender fingers linked through his and a kiss was placed on his cheek.  "I'm so sorry" a tiny voice whispered in his ear.  

Turning suddenly he came face to face with Viktor, almost bumping noses they were so close.  Eyes flashing wide, brimming with tears he shook his head, "No, my love, I should be saying sorry to you.  I shouldn't have shouted at you, I was wrong, I'm so sorry."  Opening his arms, the couple embraced tightly, both crying and apologising to each other.   "Vitya, I just want you to be happy, I love you whoever you are, you know that.  Our children love you, our fathers love you, everyone loves you.  I will live with you wherever you feel most comfortable."

Unable to speak, Viktor clung on to Yuuri as though he was going to vanish in a puff of smoke.  They stayed this way for the rest of the journey, Yuuri stroking Viktor's back and dropping kisses on his silver hair as he whispered mutterings of love and support to his frightened husband.  Gentle snoring gradually filled the quiet carriage as Viktor slept in Yuuri's arms, a frown crossing his handsome face as dreams troubled his sleep.

- 

At the house Yuuri carried Viktor to their bedroom and tucked him into bed before taking solace in the gardens.  

Sitting staring out over the lake, Yuuri cried for the husband he loved who was slowly slipping away from him.  He would never leave Viktor and he meant it when he said he would love him, no matter who he was.  However, he was scared that Viktor would want to take his transformation to female to the ultimate change.  He didn't know how he would feel if Viktor decided he wanted surgery. 

Selfishly, he knew he loved Viktor's body best the way it was, could he cope, would he still want him, sexually, if he took that final step?   Yuuri was gay; he had always known that, female bodies really did nothing for him, would he end up feeling that way about Viktor?

They really needed to talk...


	15. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is honest about his feelings and receives a wonderful surprise...

 

It was dark when gentle hands shook him awake; Yuuri had fallen asleep in the garden under a tree. "My sweet husband, why are you still out here, you are so cold." Viktor wrapped his arms around him, trying to warm him with his own body heat. "V..."  he stopped and stared into the loving blue eyes, "I don't know what to call you." he admitted, the feeling of loss and sadness filling his heart again. 

"I'm Viktor, your husband."  Viktor answered kissing his wedding rings. Yuri looked confused,  "I'm still your husband, and I will always be, I just want to be your wife too..."  "But, back at the palace...?"  Yuuri didn't know what to think anymore. Viktor smiled ruefully, "I'm sorry, I was tired and hormonal and worried about leaving our little girl.  I had tried so hard to not be Viktor all day and I took it out on you."

Yuuri considered this for a moment and then, before he could lose his nerve, he said the words that had been haunting him since they arrived, "Viktor, Vitya, if you feel you need to change completely to being female, I will support you. I'm not going to lie, I don't know how I will feel about your body, but I will stay with you till I die.  I love you too much to leave you."

Viktor looked at Yuuri with a horrified expression on his face, "What, and deny myself the pleasure of feeling you trying to suck my brains out through my cock?  Yuuri, my love, I may be confused, but I'm not stupid."  He laughed at the shocked look his husband was giving him, "I would rather die than never have you take me in your mouth again."

Yuuri blushed crimson red as a wave of relief flooded his system leaving him feeling light headed and dizzy. Viktor giggled, "Oh my silly, sweet, adorable man.  I told you before, why would I change myself when you worship my body every day?

Pulling his Russian love in for another cuddle, Viktor flinched in pain and moved away, hissing through his teeth.  "Vitya, what's wrong?"  It was the silver haired mans turn to blush this time, "It's my chest, I'm so full of milk and I have no small child to feed it to, I feel like I'm going to burst."  Yuuri licked his lips, unsure if to say what he was thinking, but said it anyway, "Um, could I help you with that...?" 

Before either of them could change their minds, Viktor laid back against the tree and opened his robe.  His breasts were swollen; the skin stretched so tightly that it shone in the moonlight.  Milk was beading on the dusky skin of his nipples, it's sweet aroma making Yuuri's mouth water.  He ran his finger softly over the engorge flesh of one breast and inhaled sharply as milk spurted out and ran down Viktor's skin.  Bending forward he licked it up before sucking hungrily on the leaking nipple.  A low groan from Viktor at the relief mixed with his moan of pleasure, drinking deeply, milk flowing freely into his mouth. 

Pressure gone and empty on one side, Viktor tugged Yuuri's mouth away and moved him to the other breast, sighing as the Japanese man suckled, his hands petting Viktor's hips, erection poking into the silver haired mans leg. 

The other breast now flattened and empty, Yuuri disengaged with a with a lewd 'pop', belly full of warm milk, hornier than a teenage boy.  "Bed, now" he growled at his husband, slapping him on the rear as they made their way to go indoors. Viktor chuckled, "You do realise you'll have to do that every day till we go home, don't you?"  Yuuri smiled, "I'll manage, somehow!" 

-

A pleasured cry filled the garden as Yuuri held onto the Russian princes hips, fully sheathed inside him, keeping him pressed over the bench by the house. 

They hadn't made it into the building, Viktor had teasing lifted his robe and wiggled his rear at his husband in the garden and Yuuri couldn't wait any longer. 

Viktor pushed himself away from the hard wooden seat, "C-careful of my belly, d-don't s-squash baby..." he panted as the Japanese man ploughed into him roughly from behind. 

Warm hands caressed his stomach, feeling the hard lump where their next child was growing.  A possessive growl formed in Yuuri's throat as he bit the silver haired princes neck and a hand travelled down to stroke the hard cock dripping pre-cum on the grass. His thrusts were already stuttering, the pent up emotions of the day taking its toil on his stamina and self control.

"Oh god...my pretty princess...you f-feel so good...nggghhh...not going to last l-long...b-b-beautiful wife...I...I...ah, so close...I love you...V-VITYA.."  He curled over the arching back of his husband breathless as his seed ripped out of him. Hand still pumping as Viktor came across the grass with a high pitched mewl, ropes of white glinting in the light of the moon.  

Panting and gasping for air, Yuuri withdrew, a flood of cum following his still hard shaft and pooling on the grass between his knees.  Viktor shuddered at the loss, feeling too empty.  "Again, in bed this time?" he asked, turning to wipe sweat soaked hair off Yuuri's face and kissing him.  Yuuri grinned, lungs still grabbing for air, and nodded.  Careful not to step in their spilt fluids, he helped Viktor to his feet and they walked on shaky legs to their bedroom.

Even in the dark of the room they could see that it had been decorated with cherry blossoms whilst they had been in the garden.  Viktor blushed, they hadn't exactly been quiet whilst making love, their servants would have heard everything.  Yuuri held him close, pulling his back to the younger mans chest and whispered.  "I know what you are thinking, but don't hold back your voice, I want to hear you," he ground against the Russians rear, "plus they have to report back to my father that we did consummate our marriage. I think we have just made that much easier for them!"  

Viktor playfully slapped his husband, scrambling onto the bed to avoid the flat hand aiming for his bottom.  

"Yuuri, my love," Viktor chewed his bottom lip, "have you ever wanted me to take you? I know you like my fingers inside you, but..."  The raven haired man bit down hard on the moan escaping his mouth. "Would you? I've never liked to ask since you are so happy being taken and l love been inside you. But yes, I would love you to take me..." His eyes gleamed in the pale light of the room, breathing hard, a visible shake in his body. The Russian held out his hand, "Come here then, my own and let me take care of you." 

With trembling legs, the younger man walked the few steps to the bed, an intense feeling of love, fear and excitement coursing through his body.  His skin felt too hot under his clothing as he stripped off, never taking his eyes off Viktor.  

Kneeling up on the bed, the Russian pulled off his own robe, he hadn't felt so nervous since the first time Yuuri and made love to him, but he knew he wanted to do this, it felt so right.  The younger man joined him on the bed, eyes wide, a pink flush covering his face.

Viktor kissed him and eased him down onto his back, mouths still joined in an open mouthed breathily kiss.  Slim fingers petting down the sides of his love, hips grinding against each other until the silver haired prince nudged the legs of the younger man apart and laid between them.  The familiar position now made strange by the reversal of the two men.

Yuuri handed Viktor the oil from the bedside table.  Slicking up his fingers, the Russian rolled to one side and supported himself on his elbow.  "Open your legs for me, my love," he murmured planting kisses on the blushing skin of his husband’s chest.  With his right hand the silver haired prince drew patterns in the sensitive skin of Yuuri's inner thighs, fingertips tracing closer and closer to his entrance.  "Vitya...please, no more teasing, touch me,"  his lover begged, frustration bringing him close to tears.  "No, not Vitya, I'm Viktor, your husband when I do this," a finger pushed through the puckered skin, dragging a tight gasp from Yuuri's lips, "I'm Vitya, your wife when you take me."

The slender finger moved with a slow steady rhythm beginning to open up the virgin hole for Viktor to take as his own.  He had bought Yuuri to orgasm several times this way, but never penetrated him.  The Japanese man moaned as the one finger became two, clutching his knees to widen the spread of his legs.  "Oh my Yuuri, you feel so smooth, inside, so tight. Another finger?"  The back haired man nodded, eyes rolling back at the stretch as Viktor scissored and curled three fingers inside of him.  

Adding more oil to his hand, the Russian sneaked in his fourth finger, taking Yuuri beyond the stretch he needed, he didn't want to hurt his lover, he remember his first time all to well.  The sting and the flash of intense pain as Yuuri had first entered him; he didn't want his husband to feel any more discomfort than was necessary.

Leaning in to kiss his love, Viktor slid out his fingers and oiled himself, he realised he was trembling.  "Yuuri, look at me, I want to watch you."  Blue and brown eyes focused on each other as the younger man wrapped his legs around his lover. The Russian pressed the leaking head of his cock against the now open hole and hip rolled carefully.  Brown eyes flashed with a twitch of pain, "Oh, god...Viktor...y-yes..."

The older man stared lustfully at his love, the heat surrounding his solid flesh was incredible, the velvet smoothness of the tunnel clutching at him, drawing him in was intoxicating.  He rolled again, entering further, drowning in the deliciousness of Yuuri's rear.  "Y-Y-Yuuri...I-I-I love you.."  One more roll and he bottomed out, panting, nerve endings on fire, afraid to move in case he came, such was the intensity of the feelings flooding through him.

Yuuri was silent, brown eyes glazed over, "A-Are you o-ok? I'm n-not hurting y-you am I?"  A smile spread slowly across the Japanese man’s face, "V-Viktor...so good..so full...m-move now?"  The silver haired prince withdrew halfway, concentrating hard on not climaxing and gave himself a hard squeeze to regain control.  Eyelids lowered, staring at his lover through his long silver eyelashes, he thrust, a moan rumbling in his throat, hardly audible over the mewls of pleasure falling from Yuuri's lips. 

Holding himself up on his elbows he rested their foreheads together and created a smooth deep rhythm for them both, Yuuri canting his hips up to meet Viktor, giving him access to plow deeper. Alternating hip grinds with hip rolls, the Russian edged the two men towards their own orgasms. He felt so alive, why had it taken him so long to do this? 

Sharp nails scratched his back as a hard thrust had Yuuri arching his back beneath him, head thrown back, crying out Viktor's name, begging for him to move faster. Something snapped in Viktor and he gave into the burning desire flooding his system, his hips sped up, pressing Yuuri into the mattress, driving into him with great force, making the Japanese man scream. 

A warm wetness covered their chests as the younger man came hard, the friction of their bodies taking him over the edge.  His rear contracted in spasms around the pumping member filling him, Viktor's mind blew at the tightness of the warm tunnel gripping him, and he released with a undignified moan, sweat pouring from his body, milk leaking from his hard nipples.  

The sweet smell of the liquid dripping onto his skin reached Yuuri's nostrils and he flipped them over, Viktor landing on his back with a surprised grunt.  With a filthy chuckle Yuuri latched on and suckled, the action causing the older man to pant loudly, tears of relief trickling from the corners of his eyes. 


	16. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy couple make plans for their future...

 

The next morning in bed Yuuri lifted his messy haired head from Viktor's breast, his stomach now comfortably full of milk from nursing, and kissed his husband.  "My love, much as I would love to stay beneath our bed sheets and enjoy your body all day, we need to decide where we want to live and raise our children."  

Viktor stretched lazily, flushed with love and desire for his husband, and pressed his hardness against him, teasing him with skilful fingers.  "Yuuuuri...how can you deprive your husband and wife of passion, we only have a few days, can't we talk later?"  The Japanese man reluctantly wrapped himself in a sheet, smiling at the pout that appeared on his lovers face when he realised that Yuuri meant what he said.  "Fine, we'll talk, then will you take me?"  Yuuri laughed, enjoying the persuasive tone in his husbands voice.  "Oh, of course, my beautiful wife, once we have talked I will gladly take you all day."

The Russian rolled onto his back, stroking the tiny bump that had appeared over the last day and thought hard.  "I think we should stay here, in Japan, until this little bundle is born.  We already have one child who is Russian, our next really should be Japanese. Especially..." he looked at his husband through long silver eyelashes, "...as I would love to live permanently in Japan." 

"And what about Russia, my love? You are next in line to the throne.  We can't leave your father without a successor, can we?"  Yuuri probed his husbands decision, he needed to know that Viktor had thought it all through properly.  Viktor waved his hand airily as though it was all so easy, "Simple, my own, I renounce my claim as next in line to the throne and my cousin Yurio will become the heir as he is the next male in the family."  "Unless we have a boy..." Yuuri's words made the Russian sit up, face pale, he'd not thought of that.

"Viktor, if this is what you want we need to tell your father before this one is born," the raven haired man lent forward and kissed his husbands growing belly, "we should write to him and ask him to come to Japan."  Viktor nodded, face serious, "I don't want to be King of Russia, I want to be your Queen when you are King of Japan.  Also, what if we both ascended, as King of our respective countries, to the throne at the same time? I would have to return and leave you here, we wouldn't be able to be together.  I'm not sure where the children would go either."

Tears welling in the bright blue eyes at the thought of being forced to live apart, the Russian sniffed and wiped his eyes on the bed sheets.  "What would you like to live, my own?" Viktor's voice was wobbly with nervousness at his question.  Yuuri wrapped the bedding round his fingers as he spoke displaying his own nerves, "I would follow you anywhere, my love, but for my own happiness I would like to stay in Japan too. I miss my homeland when I am not here." 

The two men shuffled towards each other, needing the others arms around them. "Let's live here, we'll write to my father when we are back home."  Viktor's words were muffled as he buried his face in his lovers shoulder, glad the decision had finally been made. 

The older man squealed as the Japanese prince pushed him back against the mattress, pleased with the outcome of their talk, "So, my love, are you Vitya or Viktor today?"  his eyes sparkled with mischief, mouth finding his husbands for a messy kiss.  "Both..." retorted his lover rolling them over, his dirty laugh filling the room, "...on your elbows and knees please, my own."

-

The royal couple made life very easy for their servants for the rest of their honeymoon. 

They spent it mostly unclothed, enjoying each other's bodies with a passion that was unquenchable.  Husband and husband/wife rarely strayed far from the bedchamber apart from to eat, bathe or make love in the garden, their cries of passion echoing out across the lake. 

-

The atmosphere in the carriage on the return journey could not have been more different to the journey there.  The two men couldn't keep their hands off each other.  Kissing and rutting against each other, just as it had been at the start of their relationship.

Yuuri was ecstatic; he had his husband back, plus the added bonus of a wife.  He just hoped that Viktor's father would be happy about their decision to live in Japan.

He grinned as he felt Viktor's fingers fumbling with his trousers, ever since the Russian had taken him for the first time he couldn't get enough of being inside him.  "Sit on my lap, need you." Viktor's voice was tight, desperate.  "Again? You had me half an hour ago"  Yuuri mock complained, kissing his lover so he knew he was teasing him.

With the Japanese mans trousers down just enough to give him access, Viktor lifted his robe and guided Yuuri down onto his solid flesh, whimpering in his ear at the warmth and tightness of the rear surrounding him.  Yuuri ground down, relishing in the explosive groan that ghosted past his ear.  

Pushing his husband forward to rest his elbows on the seat opposite, the Russian covered him and pounded into him with short sharp thrusts, striking his sweet spot with each action.  The younger man bit down hard on his arm to contain his cry as he came, shaking apart beneath his lover, eyes widening at the rush of hot seed filling him as his husband grunted and released, hips twitching violently. 

 


	17. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited with Izolda, and Official duties...

 

King Toshiya stood at the palace gates, Princess Izolda asleep in his arms; he had received news that her parents were on their way home.  He was pleased to hear that the marriage had been consummated on their first night away; he had been worried that they were going to separate, such was the bad atmosphere between them when they left.  According to the telegrams he had been sent since it sounded like all they had done was talk and mate that had to be good.

Their carriage appeared at the top of the drive, time to find out for myself, he thought.

The change in the two men was astounding; real happiness shone from both faces again as they left the carriage and ran towards him, the tension of the previous week gone. 

Viktor held out his arms for their daughter, his skin tingling as the tiny girl snuggled against her mother head turning towards the familiar aroma of milk, kissing her head and inhaling her baby scent. Yuuri embraced mother and daughter, holding them both tight, full of kisses for his husband and his child.

"Welcome home!" King Toshiya laughed, delighting in the domestic scene in front of him.  "Thank you father, it is lovely to be back," Yuuri grinned at his husband, "although we did have a wonderful time away, didn't we, my love?"  Viktor nodded, blushing furiously as he hid his face in their daughters side as he hugged her closer.  The King laughed again, "Come inside, we can talk privately there."

-

The King sat in his private chamber watching the family settle themselves, Yuuri sat on large floor cushions, his legs parted so Viktor could sit between them, nestled back against Yuuri's chest as he fed Izolda.

"So, my children, be honest with your father, how are things?"   Yuuri looked questioningly at Viktor who nodded, catching his husbands head and pulling him down for a kiss. 

"We would like to stay here until our second child is born, giving them Japanese nationality.  Viktor has decided he is going to write to his father to renounce his position as the First Prince of Russia and pass the line onto his cousin.  We will have to travel back to Russia for the formal ceremony, but..." The King nodded, knowing what was coming, "we would like to then come back here to be Japan's next King and Queen after you, if you give us your blessing father?" 

King Toshiya nodded again, a joyful smile spreading across his face, "And Viktor?"  "Is Princess Vitya in public and in front of the palace staff.  There are times when I'm still Viktor, but those are moments for my husband's eyes only.  I'm not having surgery, Yuuri loves me the way I am, and that is enough for me."  Viktor explained, blushing his way through his speech, eyes lowered, too embarrassed to look at the King. 

"I am pleased, my children. It fills my heart with great joy that you wish to live in Japan.  I know King Alexander will be sad, but if he can visit you here, he will understand. There will be a banquet tonight to celebrate your return and to announce the news of your succession to the throne.  But until then, rest and relax with your daughter."

-                                               

Sat at the desk in their private sitting room Viktor, with Yuuri's help, carefully worded a telegram to his father roughly outlining his proposal and requesting him to come to Japan urgently, promising to explain fully when they were together.

Knowing that it could be read by anyone he purposely signed it simply 'Vitya' hoping his father would forgive him for not using his full title.  He didn't want the risk of his other identify being discovered and used against himself or Yuuri. 

Message sent on its way by palace staff he slumped back in the chair, hand resting on the curve of his belly, smiling at their daughter laying on the floor being tickled by her father, giggling her adorable tiny girl laugh.

"Aren't we supposed to be getting ready for the speech and banquet this evening?"  he enquired, crouching down on his knees to join in with the fun.  Yuuri blew raspberries on Izolda's squishy tummy, causing more giggling.  "Your mother is trying to be sensible for once, let's ignore her!"  he whispered, kissing her pale cheeks and black hair. The Russian pretend huffed and sat astride his husband, digging his fingers into the younger mans sides, tickling him for all he was worth.

Yuuri let out a loud high pitched screech, rolling over to dislodge Viktor sending him crashing to the floor in a heap with a squeak that made their daughter laugh even more.  All three were now in hysterics laying on the sitting room floor, much to the amusement of Kino, Viktor's favourite maid, who had heard the noise and wondered if all was well with her mistress.  

"Majesties, I'm sure the townspeople would be very amused to see the next in line to the throne laying on the floor laughing, but you really should be getting ready; your father is expecting you to accompany him in an address to the Kingdom."   "Told you so."  Viktor taunted, smugly, prodding his lover in the sides again. "You too, my Princess, we are waiting to change you for your first official engagement."  Yuuri poked his tongue out at his husband and sprinted out of the room laughing before Viktor could retaliate.

-

The Russian prince stood very still as he was clothed in an elaborate kimono and his hair was dressed.  He was so nervous, this was his debut as a Japanese Princess, wife of the heir to King Toshiya and he didn't want to get anything wrong.  He had asked Kino to accompany him so she could guide him on where to stand and what to do.  He didn't want to be a burden to Yuuri, he was sure he was just as nervous.

-

Yuuri was deep in conversation with his father as Viktor approached them with Izolda In his arms, the Japanese prince looked pale and scared.  What was the King saying to him?  He gave Viktor a wobbly smile as he approached.  'Are you alright, my own?' the Russian mouthed but before the younger man could reply they were led away to the large raised platform where King Toshiya addressed the people of his Kingdom from. 

Standing on the platform, Viktor looked out over the cheering crowds.  Kino close behind him whispering words of support and translating the good wishes being shouted to the royal couple.  Viktor's Japanese was improving, but he still couldn't understand everything that was said to him.

King Toshiya raised his hands for silence, a deep hush fell over the townspeople.  

"My loyal citizens, I have a very important announcement to make.  As my son, Prince Yuuri is now married, our tradition dictates that he should take over from myself as King, and I step down to become his Royal Advisor.  However, as Princess Vitya is currently with child,"  the king had to pause for the outburst of cheering from the crowd to die down, "I will remain as your King until the birth of the new Prince or Princess, when the ruling of this great Kingdom will pass to King Yuuri and Queen Vitya."

Viktor swallowed hard as Kino filled him in on the words that passed him by.  He was going to be crowned Queen after the arrival of their second child?  That didn't give him long to sort out the Russia situation, he was already three months gone.  Worry bubbled in his belly as he began to hope his father would visit soon.

Yuuri's hand gently grasped his and pulled him forward snapping him out of his thoughts.  The King smiled and presented the Royal couple to the townspeople, "King Yuuri and Queen Vitya".   All around them the crowd cheered and chanted their names, the couple totally overwhelmed by the whole situation; Viktor was nearly in tears.  He realised now why Yuuri had been looking so serious and pale when he had found him.

-

Released from their first official duty and back in their private quarters the couple flopped onto their bed, bodies freed from the stiff formal clothing of court.  They were all alone, Princess Izolda having been whisked away by her grandfather. They still had the banquet to get through this evening where they had to appear formally as the new rulers of the Kingdom and that meant another set of uncomfortable clothes.

With a precious hour free before the lengthy process of dressing began again, bed had sounded very appealing.  Both men's sex drive was still very high after their honeymoon and they wanted each other. 

"King Yuuri?"  Viktor whispered, kissing his husband meaningfully on the lips.  "Yes, Queen Vitya?"  he replied rolling towards the Russian, fingers caressing the gentle swell of his husbands stomach and running his hands along his long slender legs which parted under his touch, "Your wife needs you..."

Yuuri's kiss swollen lips parted as his tongue flicked across head of Viktor's phallus, collecting the beads of pre-cum that were gathering there and beginning to slide down the rosy pink twitching flesh.  A breathy moan floated in the air as shouting started in the courtyard outside their bedroom window.  

Both men tried to ignore the sound as the Japanese prince lapped at the underside of the solid organ, teasing the vein with his teeth, small nips of his teeth pulling louder sounds of pleasure from his husbands mouth. 

The shouting got louder, Yuuri huffed in annoyance as he engulfed his lovers cock in his mouth and began to suck, Viktor's fingers tugging at his hair in delight of the sensation.

"Where is he?" A Russian accented voice rang out clearly below their window, Viktor stiffened, his hand stopping Yuuri actions.  The Japanese prince lifted his head, drool and pre-cum running down his chin.

"What do you mean, who?  I'm looking for Prince Viktor Nikiforov, the First Prince of Russia, he's married to your Prince Yuuri..."

The two men looked at each other, the sexual tension gone, fear and worry in its place instead...

Who was that outside? 


	18. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Yuuri and Princess Vitya have a visitor, go to a party and have good sex!

__Yuuri wiped his face on the bed sheets, threw on his robe and hurried out to the courtyard.  Thankfully there were only a couple of guards around, he threw them a warning glare, they would be dealt with later.  He grabbed the blonde haired shorter man by the scruff of his neck and dragged him into their private quarters and then into their sitting room.

"Who are you and why are you shouting for Prince Viktor at the top of your voice in my private courtyard? DO YOU NOT HAVE ANY MANNERS?"  Yuuri roared into his face, frustrated that this angry little boy had interrupted his love making session with his precious husband.

"Yurio?" said the soft voice of his lover from behind them, "what are you doing here?"  

Both men turned to look at the silver haired prince, long hair swept over one shoulder, a slightly protruding bump covered in a feminine robe. Yuuri smiled in spite of his rage, Viktor looked beautiful, pink flushed skin, blue eyes shining bright. He hadn't noticed before that Viktor's feminine side was already taking over in response to the new pregnancy, but there it was in all its glory.  Viktor was Vitya. 

"What the hell happened to you?"  Yurio spat, glaring at Yuuri as the Japanese prince raised his hand to strike the teenager.

"Never speak to my wife like that again, do you hear me?  I don't care who you are, you will show her respect.  She is the next Queen of Japan; you should be on your knees."  Yuuri was bright red and shaking he was so angry.   

Viktor stepped forward and laid a hand on his husbands arm.  "Yuuri, my own, please.  This is Yurio, my cousin," he turned to the glaring youth, "Yurio, come sit down, we need to talk."

"Too right we do, what does he mean, wife? Has he not seen your dick or do you always have sex in the dark."  This final remark was too much for Yuuri and he charged the blonde haired Russian, lifting him up and pinning him against the wall.  "I will kill you, have no doubt about that... Apologise to my wife NOW."  The raven haired man raised his arm again to hit the now white faced blonde.

Viktor grabbed his husbands arm and pulled him away from the teenager.  "Yurio, sit down and be quiet, Yuuri sit down and calm down, please."

Viktor settled himself into a chair and faced the two scowling males.

"Yurio, yes, I am sorry, I owe you an explanation.  Here in Japan I am living as a female, I am known as Princess Vitya.  The Kingdom would not accept me as a male being married to the heir to the throne, so, as I am half female anyway, I choose to present as a woman.  I am not really living a lie and I am so much happier this way.  Yes, I know I look and sound different; I'm pregnant again so my body is currently being run by my female hormones.  And, yes, of course Yuuri knows I am half male, we have been intimate for a long time now, also, do you not remember, he married me in Russia as a man." Viktor looked lovingly at his husband, who smiled and relaxed into his seat. 

"Yuuri, my own, this is Yurio, my cousin, the next in line to the Russian throne after me.  We one we discussed?"   The Japanese man nodded, eyes now properly looking at the tiny blonde for the first time.

Viktor addressed the blonde again, "Yurio, as you are here I need to know, how would you feel about taking my place and becoming the First Prince of Russia?  I don't want to leave Japan, I feel accepted here, I want to stay as Yuuri's wife."   The blonde stared at him with wide green eyes.  "Really? And you had no knowledge that I was coming, or what I was coming to speak to you about?"   The older Russian shook his head looking confused.

The blonde inhaled deeply, he had difficult news to share, "Your father is wishing to abdicate, he found himself a new bride just after you left to come here and now desires to spend the rest of his time with her.  He knew that you wouldn't want to be separated from Yuuri so soon into your marriage, so he sent me after you to ask if you would consider renouncing your claim to the throne and stepping aside for me.  I have lawyers with me so we can do the paperwork here without you having to return to Russia at the moment."

Viktor sat in stunned silence, a new bride?  He had a step-mother?  Anger flashed through his body at the thought of his father trying to replace his precious mother.  How dare he?   Yurio and Yurri could see the rage as it built inside the pregnant man.

"Vitya, don't be cross with your father, he has been alone for a long time, doesn't he deserve to be happy?  I know what you are thinking, but he is not replacing your mother.  Just as no-one could replace you for our children.  Be happy for him, my love, not cross."  Yuuri stroked his husband’s hand, dropping kisses on his fingers.

Eyes brimming with tears, Viktor stood and left the room without saying a word.

The two males left looked at each other, "I think he took that rather hard" Yuuri spoke at last.  Yurio nodded, silent for once.  "We had only just sent a telegram to King Alexander asking his permission for Viktor to pass the Royal line to you; I will order it to be stopped."  

He rose from his chair, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "I must go and find my wife and make sure he is ok.  My father is holding a feast tonight to celebrate our return from honeymoon and my ascension to the throne, please join Vitya and myself as our honoured guest.  My servants will arrange rooms for you and your men in the main palace."  Yuuri left the room as his servants collected Yurio and showed him to his bedchamber. 

- 

Yuuri could hear Viktor before he saw him.  The silver haired prince was face down on their bed sobbing as though his heart would break.  The younger man slid carefully onto the mattress and pulled his husband onto his chest, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his head.  "Hush, my love, its ok.  I'm here."

The Russian lifted his face to look at his lover, "I'm sorry, my own, I really miss my mother, I can't believe that he could do this to her memory."  he twisted her wedding ring on his little finger, "does he not love her anymore?"  Wiping away the crystal tears with the sleeve of his robe, the raven haired prince hugged the crying man harder. "Of course he still loves your mother, but he needs company.  I would like to think that if I wasn't here, you would find someone else to sit by your side."  

Viktor pulled away, disbelief and hurt in his blue eyes.  "If I was to be left on my own without you, I would NEVER take another lover, how could I replace my only love? Could you replace me?"  Yuuri shook his head, tears welling in his eyes at the thought of life without his Vitya.   "So, how can my father do it?  I will not attend his wedding; in fact I am never setting foot in Russia again.  From now on I am Japanese, end of story."

Before Yuuri could reply a timid knock at their door announced the arrival of their servants to commence the lengthy process of dressing for the banquet.  With a last longing look at his husband’s body, he turned to leave the room with his valet.  "Yuuri?"  he looked over his shoulder, "I'm sure Viktor would love to come and visit you later on, if you would like that?".  A crimson flush crept up his face and down his neck as he nodded and left the room with a smile on his face and a hand holding his robe flat.

-

Viktor fed his daughter as Kino brushed and re-styled his hair, cherry blossoms threaded through the complicated design, fastened with his wedding combs on either side of his face, framing his high cheekbones and clear skin.  It was strange to think that in just six months time he would have two babies to feed, both under a year old.  

Maybe he should try not get pregnant so quickly after giving birth this time.  The little one growing inside him had been an accident. They had been given the all clear to recommence the physical side to their relationship after the damage caused to his body during Izolda's arrival; unfortunately both of them had been a little too eager to consider taking precautions.  He stroked his belly, he did love being pregnant though and with no morning sickness this time he could truly enjoy every single part of it.  A tumbling sensation bought a delicate smile to his pink lips and he sighed happily.

-

Yuuri fidgeted as his servants fussed around him, he hated wearing formal dress, he was so much more comfortable in his usual britches and jackets.  The kimono was heavy and the material so stiff, it felt like he was wearing a carpet.  After much pulling and tugging he was dressed, now he just had to endure hours of being uncomfortable before his Viktor would lay claim to his body later.  He felt the stirrings of desire in his groin, but was unable to do anything about it.

-

The banqueting hall was highly decorated and over flowing with guests as Yuuri and Viktor made their grand entrance. Guests and courtiers alike all bowed as the royal couple processed to the top table.  It felt so surreal, but Viktor knew he was going to have to get used to it as Queen. 

They stood on the raised platform in front of their thrones acknowledging the crowd with a nod of the head.  Yuuri cleared his throat to speak, "Treasured guests, my wife and I bid you welcome to this celebration arranged for us by my father, King Toshiya of Japan.  We thank him for his generosity and repay him with gifts of grandchildren to continue the Katsuki line, two so far, with more to come.  Please, eat well and enjoy our hospitality."  

Polite applause followed his speech as the guests made their way to their tables.  A space had been made for Yurio beside Viktor and the blonde teenager slid into his chair.  "I never thought I'd say this, but you make a very pretty woman!"  Viktor laughed, "I know, it's still a bit strange for me some times,"

-

The festivities carried on for many hours, eating and drinking whilst watching the entertainments arranged by the master of ceremonies. 

Viktor was formally introduced to important dignitaries and Royals of neighbouring kingdoms, all with their own significance to the Katsuki family, by a very proud father-in-law. He smiled till his face ached; conducting himself correctly as queen was exhausting, without the added full body tiredness of pregnancy.  

Yuuri watched him from across the hall, lost in his beauty.  "You love your wife very much, don't you?"  The sentence snapped him out of his daydream, and he apologised profusely to the couple he was speaking to. "Yes I do, I'm nothing without her."

Part way through the evening Yurio was found in a corner, extremely drunk, feeding titbits to a cat he had found and was promptly sent to bed by a concerned Viktor; promising to meet with him and his lawyers in the morning. 

As the feasting drew to an end King Toshiya called for silence.  "Honoured guests, we thank you for your company at our celebrations this evening.  It gives me great pleasure to formally announce to you all the coronation of King Yuuri and Queen Vitya in six months time, after the birth of their next child."  Viktor and Yuuri left the hall to many messages of congratulations and reverent bows, silently pleased to have been given their release from the evening. 

-

Tired fingers untied and unpinned what felt like thousands of layers of cloth, dropping the heavy garments onto the floor to be picked up later.  The couple had refused the help of their maid and valet, wanting to share the intimate task of undressing with each other. 

Clothed just in a simple robe, Viktor fed Izolda from one breast as Yuuri suckled on the other, pulling the prince between motherly contentment and raging lust at the same time.  Yuuri rutted against his legs, desire for the Russian prince consuming his every thought and action. Viktor batted his hand away as he attempted to stroke the erect flesh caught between the older princes legs, "Not whilst I am feeding our daughter, you have to wait!" he reprimanded with a smile in his voice.  The Japanese prince huffed and continued nursing until he had drunk his fill. 

"I hope that our baby girl has a full tummy soon as her naughty father has emptied her mother on the other side...ahhhhh..." Viktor teased, his words disappeared into a breathy moan as Yuuri kissed his neck, jawline and mouth, "I hope our baby girl falls asleep soon so her mother can keep his promise to her father, who has been thinking about nothing else all evening."  The raven haired prince mumbled into the sensitive skin of his lover’s neck, red suck marks blooming under his lips. 

With Izolda sleeping peacefully in his arms, Viktor carried their little daughter through to her room and returned to the master bedchamber, stripping off his robe as he closed the adjoining door so they didn't wake her.  

Yuuri climbed off the bed and pressed the Russian up against the wall, pinned his hands by his head and began to kiss him. Hard, open mouthed kisses that had Viktor gasping for air, head painfully pushed against the unforgiving wall, Yuuri's mouth bruising his. 

 

Sliding down his lover, pulling his hands down and pinning them in line with his hips, the Japanese man sucked and bit the already marked skin of Viktor's hips, pubic mound and tops of thighs; his mouth cruelly missing the one place the older man wanted it. He teased the surrounding areas until the Russian tore a hand free from Yuuri's pinching grasp, grabbed a handful of the black hair and forced his straining cock into the grinning mouth of the younger man. "Suck me." he hissed through clenched teeth, back arching as the aching flesh was encased in a warm wetness. 

Yuuri hummed around the cock in his mouth, swallowing, making his throat muscles ripple against the red and leaking head that was thrust deep into him, almost causing him to gag.  His hands slid up and down the shaft, twisting as he reached the head that was now pressed against his lips, drool connecting the two in thin silvery strands.

Viktor's shoulders pressed tight against the wall as he cradled the back of the Japanese man’s head, wanting access to the silkiness of his mouth again.  Yuuri's tongue lathed up and down the wet flesh, tasting the saltiness of the pre-cum oozing from his lovers phallus before sucking him in again, earning a loud gasp of pleasure from his husband.

Not waiting to cum just yet, Viktor nudged Yuuri backwards onto the bed, folding him in half, his knees by his head.  The Russian knelt down and began kissing and licking the sensitive skin between his balls and his hole, suck marks blossoming under his lips. 

The raven haired man shuddered as his love sucked his balls, stretching the skin before releasing with and audible 'pop'.  A quiet gasp left his lips as his brown eyes rolled back in his head, the erotic feeling of Viktor sinking his tongue deep into the tight hole consumed his being, his husbands muffled groans vibrating through the wet skin as the Russian began to eat him out.  

Pre-cum flowed across the olive skin of his stomach as his lover stretched him open with skilful licks, tongue thrusting into the smooth heat of his rear, lapping at the sensitive walls with an even, deep regular rhythm that made the fire in his belly burn hot.   

Viktor stood up, oil in hand and held Yuuri's gaze as he slicked himself up and pushed the blunt end of his engorged cock against the entrance to the wet tunnel.  "Ready?"  Viktor's voice was still feminine soft but with a low rasp that grabbed Yuuri in the balls and squeezed.  He had never wanted him as badly as he did right now. He nodded, knowing his words would fail him should he try to speak.

With a grunt, the Russian bottomed out in one thrust, his balls slapping against the soaked skin of his lover. Yuuri arched and wailed in pleasure, the sound carrying out across the courtyard.  Viktor waited, feeling the hot velvet tightness of a body adjusting to the intrusion in its most intimate place.

Sweating, Yuuri nodded and ground against the silver haired mans groin.  Viktor withdrew until just the head was still inside and snapped his hips, hanging onto Yuuri's thighs as he ploughed back into him.  He pulled his lovers legs to lay up his chest, curved over his pregnancy bump, knees bent over his shoulders as he penetrated his husband with hard deep thrusts that ripped animalistic sounds from both men. 

Lewd wet noises filled the air as Viktor claimed him over and over again, the bed creaking under the force of their love making.  Yuuri bought his legs down and wrapped them around Viktor's waist.  The Russian pushed their joined bodied further onto the bed so he could kneel, pulling the younger man to a sitting position in his lap.  

They kissed, muffled moans and groans caught in the open mouthed kisses as Yuuri held on round Viktor's neck with one hand and caressed his swollen stomach with the other. "G-God, V-Viktor...look a-at you...belly f-full of our c-child and...nnnnnnggggghhh...your c-cock in my rear."  He threw his head back screaming at at particularly deep thrust, "I-I love y-you". 

Falling sideways into the bed, the Russian pulled the younger man in top on him, "R-R-Ride m-me..." He panted, heart hammering so hard he felt like it would rip out of his chest.  Yuuri bounced and ground their hips together, careful not to squash their child as he rode his husband hard into the bed. 

Viktor looked up at the Japanese prince, his blue eyes blown black with an overwhelming lust for his husband. Drinking in the sight of his toned body glistening with sweat as he rose up and sunk down hard on the older man’s solid flesh repeatedly, an unintelligible babble of Japanese falling from him lips, lost in ultimate pleasure. 

Viktor's fingers gripped his lovers muscular thighs tightly as the fire in Yuuri's belly exploded and he came, white ropes covering the swollen stomach and chest of his Russian love, toes curling, fingers lacing together with Viktor's.  A sharp cry and an upward thrust from the man beneath him signalled his climax, hot seed filling the warm tunnel, causing a pleasurable full feeling inside the Japanese man before he tumbled, dizzy with the force of his orgasm, off the now softening organ, cum leaking from between his legs. 

-

Yurio and Viktor sat in the Royal couples private sitting room going through the paperwork that would confirm Viktor's renouncement of his claim to the Russian throne and transfer the rights to Yurio, the new First Prince of Russia, soon to be King Yurio. 

Yuuri entered the room, placing kisses on his husbands head as he was re-reading the official papers. "My love, are you totally certain that this is what you want to do?  Not only will it mean that you won't be King, it means our children have no claim to the Russian throne either.  Princess Izolda will never be Queen Izolda of Russia, unless she marries Yurio of course!"  

Viktor thought carefully, his index finger pressed to his lips, "Will Izolda be Queen of Japan after us as our first born?"  Yuuri shook his head, "Only once she marries, but if this one," he stroked the older Russians stomach, "is a boy, he is automatically King and ruler before his sister, I know it's unfair, but the ruling line goes down through the males of the family." 

"Just like Russia then..."  Yurio chipped in.  Viktor nodded, "Izolda wouldn't be queen there either..."  He signed the paperwork with his elegant signature adding his full title in his beautiful handwriting, "This is the very last time I sign anything as Prince Viktor Nikiforov, the First Prince of Russia, heir to the Russian throne, son of King Alexander Nikiforov."  

"So who are you now then? Yurio asked, adding his signature before passing the papers to the lawyers.  "He is Princess Vitya Katsuki, wife to Prince Yuuri Katsuki, heir to the Japanese throne, son of King Toshiya Katsuki and soon to to be Queen Vitya Katsuki of Japan."  Yuuri proclaimed proudly sliding his arms round his husband, "And the person I love most in this world". 

Viktor beamed, his heart shaped grin setting his lovers heart pounding with joy and desire. 

-

Next Chapter:

Princess Vitya has a surprise visitor...


	19. Unexpected Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Vitya has surprise guests and discovers how her husband can make her lose her voice...

1 year 4 months after their Russian wedding:

Viktor re-awoke, roused from his light sleep by Izolda waking for her morning feed.

He stretched lazily, smiling at the memory of very early morning love making before Yuuri had to go for lessons with his father.  At seven months pregnant Viktor's libido was through the roof, his poor husband, he was pouncing on him morning, noon and night, not that the Japanese prince seemed to mind.  The continuous demands for sex seemed to be helping his nerves.

It was only two months till the official ceremony and there was still so much for the pair of them to learn. Etiquette lessons, how to deal with visiting heads of state, ruling the kingdom, it just went on and on.  Thank goodness King Toshiya was staying on as Royal Advisor. 

Rolling his huge bump to one side and sitting up, there had to be more than one child in there surely, he wasn't eating that much, Viktor waddled through to his daughter’s bedroom to pick her up.  

At seven and a half months old she was chubby and beautiful, she had her hand jammed in her mouth and bright pink cheeks this morning.  Drool ran down her arm as she babbled round her fist.  "Good morning to you too my pretty one, do you have kisses for your Mama?"  Wet lips squished against Viktor's face as he lent into the cot, kissing her forehead.

Scooping her up he carried her back to his bed and nestled into the pile of pillows to feed her.  He was producing so much milk at the moment, what with Yuuri's want to feed from him whenever Viktor would allow him; it was no wonder their little girl was so plump.

The bright sun shone through their bedchamber window, warming the air of the large room.  As his daughter suckled, he stroked the shifting skin of his stomach, the new child inside him demanding their mother’s attention too. His mind drifted to thoughts of sitting outside in the sunshine for a while before his lessons started this afternoon.

Izolda fed and content, Viktor dressed himself in a beautiful robe, brushed his now hip length silver hair till it shone and carried his daughter to their private garden where he laid her on the grass. She burbled contentedly, chewing on her fist again, her first teeth making their way through her gums. 

The Russian prince sat on a bench, face towards the sun and relaxed, hands caressing his belly again, laughing as a hand pushed hard against his fingers; marvelling at the tumbling and wriggling of the new life growing within him.   Life was good here in Japan, he would never regret his decision to leave Russia, he closed his eyes and let his mind drift to thoughts of Yuuri.

"Princess? Sorry to disturb you, your highness, but there is a man here asking to see you, he says he is your father?"  Kino's voice cut sharply through an erotic memory of their honeymoon. She bowed low as the Russian sat up stiffly, suddenly looking tense.  What was the King doing here? He nodded in permission for the man to be given admittance to the garden. 

"Viktor?"  A deep Russian voice echoed across the quiet space.  Without turning round the younger Russian spoke in his soft lilting accent, "I think you must have me confused with someone else, I'm Princess Vitya, soon to be Queen Vitya of Japan."  He picked his daughter up off the grass and kissed her wet chubby cheeks, smoothing down her black hair that was growing at all angles, just like her fathers.

King Alexander walked onto the grass and stood lost for words in front of Viktor sitting on the bench.  His son really was a woman now? He hadn't truly believed Yurio when he had arrived back in Russia with news that Viktor was living as a female.  He knew that King Toshiya had had no issues with the two men marrying. He had thought that they would live as husbands here, as they had in Russia, not as husband and wife. 

The silver haired man was still deliberately refusing to look at his father, blowing raspberries into the folds of his daughter’s neck instead, making her giggle.  The princess’s laugh was infectious making her mother and grandfather laugh as well breaking the icy silence between the two men. 

"You look so beautiful"  Viktor's father's voice was hushed, in awe of the changes in his sons appearance. "May I sit beside you?"   "If you must."  The younger Russians voice was harsh and he tensed as his father lowered himself to the bench.  "May I hold my granddaughter?  She's grown so much."  Viktor reluctantly handed Izolda over, looking at the older man through his lowered eyelids; he looked old and sad. 

Viktor felt a sickening rush of guilt; this was his father, how could he be angry with the man who had raised him and given him permission to marry the man he loved? But, on the other hand, he was also the man trying to replace his mother, forcing a step-mother that he didn't want on him.  He felt so confused; the hormones in his body dragged him from anger to sadness in a blink of an eye. 

"Father?"  the silver haired man's voice was soft and tearful.  "Yes my son, I'm sorry, my daughter,"  there were tears in the Kings eyes too as he stared at the stunningly attractive man/woman sitting next to him. "Why are you trying to replace my mother?  Do you not love her anymore?"  Viktor started to sob, hormones raging again, anger, hurt, sadness and fear all competing for attention; blue eyes full of confusion as he searched his father’s face looking for an answer. 

A look of horror crossed the older Russians face, "Is that what you think?  That I am trying to erase the memories of the most important person, besides you, in my life?  Do you not remember what I said to you on your wedding day?"  the younger Russian nodded, "Of course I do" he whispered, wiping away his tears on the sleeve of his robe.  King Alexander’s free arm curled around his son's shoulders pulling him in close to his side, stroking the crying man. Viktor felt like a complete fool, what was he thinking? 

"I'm sorry father, p-please forgive me.  I d-do want you to be happy, but I d-don't want a s-step-mother."  Viktor hiccupped as he spoke, words sticking in his throat.  His father tactfully changed the subject, "Shhhh, let's not talk about that now.  Look at you, you didn't tell me you were pregnant again when you left Russia, how long do you have left?"  King Alexander laid his hand on the hard flesh, laughing as a foot kicked his hand away.

"I still have two months to go, Yuuri thinks there must be more than one, I wasn't this big with Izolda."  The younger Russian sat up straight, adjusting his back and wiping his face dry.  "Actually, Yuuri is with his father having lessons on being king, they will be breaking for food soon.  If I go and dress, we can meet them if you would like." Viktor stood and kissed his father’s cheek, "Will you look after Izolda for me?"  The King nodded, a wide smile on his face as he happily played with his granddaughter in the sun filled garden.

-

Changed and hair dressed, Viktor looked the image of a Japanese princess when he rejoined his father and his daughter in the garden.  "What do you think of your daughter?" he laughed, spinning to show off his outfit.  "I think she looks incredibly beautiful and very happy as a female.  Did your mother and I do the wrong thing bringing you up as a boy?"  his father sounded concerned, a worried look on his face. 

Viktor stopped spinning and grabbed his father’s hands.  "NO! Not at all, if I had not had been presenting as a male when Yuuri and I first met, he would not have fallen in love with me, and I with him.  Under my clothes I am still male, that is how Yuuri loves me, as a man, but I have to be a woman to be married to him here.  Being half male and female has been a blessing, I can satisfy my husband and the country we both love."  He blushed at the intimacy of his answer, words having fallen from his mouth before he had thought them through.

King Alexander laughed loudly, relishing in his sons embarrassment, "Oh my daughter, you are still my son, speaking first and thinking after!  Shall we go find your husband and father-in-law?"  He handed Izolda to her mother and followed them through the maze of the palace. 

-

The five sat in the King's private garden eating and chatting easily.  Yuuri was so pleased that Viktor and his father had made their peace; he had been worried that Viktor's stubbornness would stop them talking forever.  However, no-one had yet been brave enough yet to tell the younger Russian that his step-mother was in Japan too, that was trickier.  No-one wanted the full blast of Viktor's anger when that piece of information was revealed. The two Kings looked at each other and decided that they might as well just tell him now, no time would ever be truly right. Viktor was currently relaxing in Yuuri's embrace watching their daughter on the grass, babbling and eating her fist, as her adoring parents cooed over the little princess.  

King Alexander looked at Yuuri's father and nodded, King Toshiya coughed, "Vitya, my dear, there is someone else here in the palace that you really need to meet."  Viktor looked uneasily at his father-in-law, body tensing.  "I'm not meeting her, she may be married to my father, but I don't want to see her."  His voice had his stubborn tone to it; the three males sighed, this wasn't going to be easy.  

Yuuri tenderly kissed his husband's cheek, "Please, my love, for me?  You don't have to like her, just meet her.  She wants to meet you."  Viktor sat up and glared at his lover, "You've met her?  Even knowing how I feel, you met her?  Get off me; I'm going back to our rooms."  He pushed Yuuri away and picked Izolda up, "My daughter needs feeding and changing, excuse me." He stomped away, feminine grace forgotten for the moment.

-

Passing through the courtyard in a foul mood Viktor almost crashed into a tiny, dark haired lady admiring the flowers and trees, a wistful look on her face.  "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there, are you Princess Vitya?" she asked, bowing to the Japanese Princess.   Viktor nodded, frowning, looking the petite figure up and down, "And you are?"   A sad smile spread across the pretty face of the older lady, "I'm Anna, your father's wife.  I'm so sorry I have caused you so much heartache, your Highness.  It wasn't my intention, we just fell in love.  I don't want to be your mother, or your children's grandmother, I would just like your permission to love and care for your father in the last years of his life."

Viktor was dumbfounded; this beautiful tiny lady was his step-mother?  He stared at her, not sure what to say.  He really wanted to be cross with her and hate her, but she seemed lovely.  "Your daughter is very pretty, just like her mother."  Anna said, stroking Izolda's cheek.  "I-I-I was just going to feed her, would you like to hold her?  We can talk on the way."  Viktor surprised himself and Anna; he hadn't planned to say that, it just came out.   A delighted smile covered Anna's face as she held out her arms to take Izolda from the flustered silver haired prince. 

-

When Viktor did not return, Yuuri went looking for him, expecting to have to placate his angry, hormonal husband.  Instead he was shocked to find a smiling Viktor feeding Izolda and talking happily with Anna.   Viktor's stepmother jumped to her feet and bowed as he entered the garden, "Prince Yuuri, how wonderful to see you again.  Your wife and I have been having a lovely time, at least I have, I hope that you have too, Princess Vitya."   Viktor nodded, his beautiful heart shaped grin on his face.  "I have, Anna, and please, call me Vitya."  

Yuuri was lost for words, he motioned for Anna to sit, "Erm, it is lovely to see you too Anna, please, just Yuuri though.  Ladies, when Izolda is fed, maybe you would join us in my father's private garden for refreshments?"   he smiled lovingly at his husband as he shook his head, honestly Viktor could be impossible sometimes!

-

Yuuri flopped into a chair, "My wife will be the death of me you know!" he joked exchanging exasperated looks with his father and father-in-law  ”Where did you find him?"  King Alexander asked, not surprised by his sons actions at all now.  "In our garden, feeding Izolda talking happily with Anna as though they have always been best of friends!  I know his hormones are messed up, but really, I do despair sometimes." Yuuri held his head in his hands and dragged his fingers through his hair. His sigh of frustration made the three males laugh, life was certainly never boring with Princess Vitya to entertain them.  

The two wives arrived in the garden not long after, Anna holding Izolda, both females talking nonstop, the three males looked at each other and laughed again.  "What, my own, why are you laughing?" Viktor asked, pouting.  Yuuri giggled, holding his sides, "Nothing my love, nothing at all."  Viktor eyed him suspiciously and sat down next to him.

"Vitya has asked us to stay for your celebration Yuuri, would that be possible?"  Anna looked to her son-in-law, a happy expression on her face, bouncing their daughter on her knee.  Yuuri kissed his husband and squeezed his hand, "Whatever my Vitya wants, she shall have." he declared, brown eyes meeting blue.  Viktor blushed and hid his face in Yuuri's shoulder.  "I know, I've been ridiculous, I'm so sorry."  

Yuuri wrapped his arm around his embarrassed husband and laid a hand on his expanding belly, stroking the tight skin, "I think whoever is growing in here is messing with your feelings, my love, don't worry."  The tender touch of the Japanese prince's hand sparked a flash of desire in the younger Russian; thank goodness he could hide his growing erection under his robe.  He shuffled on the seat, trying to get comfortable without attracting attention to himself, swallowing a moan as Yuuri continued to stroke him.  

"Daughter, are you feeling ok, you have gone very red. Are are you in pain?"   Yuuri looked down at his husband and recognised the look on his face straight away, he stood up, "Come, my love, I think you need to lie down, we can leave Izolda with her grandparents, she will be fine, let me sort you out." Taking Viktor's hand he led him swiftly out of the garden and back to their rooms. 

-

Hidden behind his huge pregnancy bump, Viktor could only feel Yuuri going down on him, he couldn't see him and he was not happy. He wanted to be able to see his lovers cheeks hollowing as he sucked him so hard, just the way he liked it.  

"Yuuuuri...aaaaagggghhhhh...need to s-see you...oh g-g-god...yes...hmmm..." Warm lips sucked and bit the sensitive skin of the Russians inner thigh before kissing up the underside of his stomach, across the popped out belly button. More kisses followed the curve of his belly down the other side and across his chest, stopping briefly to suckle on each breast before their lips met, hungrily kissing, open mouths mashing together as their tongues plundered the warm wetness of the other.  

"Y-Your wish is my command, w-wife, you can s-see me now," Yuuri pressed his harness into his husbands hip, "h-how should I satisfy y-you? 

"W-Want your mouth on me, but I-I can't see you". Viktor pouted.  Yuuri thought for a moment, before climbing off the bed and coming back with Viktor's beautiful hand mirror. "Try this..."

The raven haired man kissed his way back down his lover’s body, pushing his thighs wide apart as the pale legs spread for him. The musky scent of his husband's urgent arousal made his mouth water, tongue desperate to taste the pre-cum flowing from the red throbbing head. "C-Can you see me n-now?"  He looked into the mirror and saw the lust blown eyes of his wife, his eyes now black with just a sliver of blue showing. "Y-Y-Yes..."  His voice was soft, low and faltering.

"T-Then watch me, my l-love, n-never take y-your e-eyes off of me". Yuuri licked a wide stripe up the underside of the twitching phallus, feeling the thick vein rubbing against his tongue; swirled around the head, collecting the pearling pale liquid and swallowed.  "V-Vitya..."  

The Russian inhaled sharply as a warm wetness engulfed him, swallowing again; he could feel his husband’s throat muscles contracting around his cock, before he was released and kisses pressed into the aching flesh. "C-can I t-touch you h-here?"  Fingers pressed against his vagina, now fully functional, already prepared to give birth again.  He moaned his consent and whimpered as fingers slipped easily into the wet tunnel.  He knew his lover would never penetrate this opening with his cock, but the feeling of his digits thrusting into his female genitals was enough, Yuuri knew how to bring him to a double orgasm with his skilful hands and tongue and the rational part of the older man’s brain really hoped that would happen today. 

As he watched in the mirror he saw a playful smile appear on his husbands lips.  The fingers now slick with his natural lubricant withdrew and sank into his rear, pulling a cry of surprise from his dry lips. The other hand now took over the role of fingering his vagina as Yuuri's mouth swallowed his painfully erect organ deep into his throat.

The mirror fell from Viktor's hand as he arched upwards as much as his pregnant body would let him, the stimulation was mind blowing.  He drifted away lost in a world where only pleasure existed, mind numb to everything except the heat in his belly, the fingers teasing both entrances and the ripples of Yuuri's throat muscles. 

Unseeing eyes rolled back as his slender fingers scrabbled at the bed sheets, unable to reach Yuuri. The bedding bunched up in his hands as he twisted and turned in ecstasy, panting, crying Yuuri's name far too loudly.  The fingers in his rear scissored and curled, searching for the bundles of nerves that would have him shrieking, his lover knowing exactly how to tease them for maximum effect. 

Viktor's lower body was a mess of heat, pleasure and base wanting. He could feel the white hot heat of his climax building, pooling in his belly, his vagina was contracting round the fingers thrusting deep inside, Yuuri's thumb rubbing against the tiny clitoris, making waves of delight. The digits in his rear brushed over his prostate, circling the nerves and pressed just as Yuuri swallowed hard around his over sensitive cock.

The scream that left Viktor's throat raw and burning was heard across the courtyard, he came violently from his phallus and vagina simultaneously, filling Yuuri's throat and soaking his hands, his heavily pregnant body thrashing on the bed, unable to see, hear or think, everything was a brilliant white with flashing stars and white noise.

Yuuri coughed at the rapid flow of seed flooding his mouth, grunted and came, untouched, as he rutted against the end of the bed smiling and panting. 

-

The two kings looked at each other as Viktor's scream echoed across the peaceful garden.  "They are still noisy then?"  King Alexander laughed.  Yuuri's father nodded, "The palace has learnt to not hear them now, we are just expecting to have lots of grandchildren...!"  

Anna looked from her husband to Yuuri's father, a shocked look on her face, were they really joking about what she thought she had just heard?  She blushed and turned her attention back to the baby girl on her lap. 

-

Viktor's voice was virtually non-existent as the royal family met later that evening for dinner, blaming it on the start of a cold.  Yuuri smirked and squeezed his wife's hand, as knowing looks passed from fathers to sons, "The palace in Russia is much quieter without you now."  Viktor's father remarked offhandedly, Yuuri and his father exploded in laughter as Viktor turned a very deep crimson colour and concentrated hard on his meal. 

-

Next chapter 

Bring tissues, you may need them. 


	20. Sleeping Beauty

 

One year and six months after their Russian wedding:

 

The Kingdom was in half mourning.

Two weeks ago, their precious Princess Vitya had slipped in the courtyard, banging her head on an ornamental planter and was yet to regain consciousness.  Life continued, but the people of the land were silent, all celebrations were cancelled and strict curfew laws were in place. 

The Royal physicians assured her frantic husband and family that all was well with her and their babies, but they didn't know what was keeping her asleep.  They had performed all the medical tests and procedures that were known to them, but they had all drawn a blank.  It was a mystery what was preventing the Princess from waking.  The King sent messages far and wide for doctors who could help his daughter-in-law, but to no avail.

Adding to the general feeling of panic and helplessness was the fact that the Princess was due to give birth at any moment and no-one was sure exactly how many babies were growing inside her.   They were confident that there were two, but there could be three, they were just too active to tell.

To keep her strength up, the medical men devised methods of keeping the Princess fed and watered that seemed barbaric to Yuuri, but he consented.  They had to keep her nourished for her health and their babies’ well-being, the prince just made sure he wasn't in the room when it was happening.  

-

Yuuri opened the bedchamber door, their ten month old daughter wiggling and and babbling in his arms, "Mamamama..."  "I hear you my pretty, your Mama is still asleep at the moment, are you hungry?"  Izolda'a pudgy arms reached out for her mother's embrace  "Mamamamamaa..."

-

Kino smiled sadly at the vision of the heartbroken prince as he entered the room, his now lean body looked even smaller in his baggy clothes which hung from his frame. She knew he wasn't eating, she'd returned too many barely touched meals to the kitchen. 

All the light had gone from his eyes, the only time they sparkled now was when Princess Izolda was in his arms; even then the blue eyes of his daughter made him cry, reminding him of his wife's closed lids, her blue eyes dull and unseeing. 

The palace was too quiet, everyone missing the occasionally loud, impossible silver haired princess who sometimes forgot she was female...

Kino stood, bowed to her master and walked towards the open door, knowing he would want time alone with his wife.  A tender hand on her shoulder stopped her, "Thank you Kino, I know you miss Vitya as much as I do, she will wake, I just know she will."   The maid nodded, tears pricked in her eyes from her masters kindness, caring for everyone even whilst he was in the midst of his own grief. "I know, your highness, we just have to be patient."   They smiled at each other and Kino left the bedchamber.

-

Yuuri stood still briefly and looked at his husband, his silver hair spread across the pillows, face pale, eyes closed, he looked lifeless.  His body's only movement was his shallow breathing and the shifting of their new children in his belly.  Izolda's sharp intake of breath made him move, recognising the start of a cry from his hungry daughter. 

The Japanese prince laid Izolda on the bed as he untied Viktor's robe, exposing his leaking breasts, the scent of milk filling the air making his mouth water.  He so badly wanted to nurse himself, but he couldn't bring himself to touch his love in that way whilst he was out of it.  He tucked their little girl into her mother’s arms, arranging them to hold the child as best he could whilst her rosebud mouth rooted out a beading nipple and latched on firmly, the sound of suckling so loud in the quiet room.  

-

Yuuri lay on the bed behind his daughter, fingers carding through the long silver hair of his unmoving husband.  The purple bruising on the side of his face was fading now, turning to a strange browny-yellow colour, but the lump was still there.  The stitches holding the wound together looked so black against his pale skin.

The horrific sound of his loves ear-piercing scream as he fell still echoed in the raven haired mans mind; the sight of him clutching his stomach to protect their babies instead of using his hands to break his fall and save himself 

There had been a sickening dull thud as his head hit the planter and then nothing, the loud silence broken only by Yuuri's own blood chilling scream as he ran towards his wife, calling her name, calling for help.  Her blood covering his clothes and hands as he cradled him, eyes searching the red smeared face for signs of life. 

They'd been hurrying, giggling like schoolchildren, late as usual for their morning audience with the King; delayed by a lovemaking session that had been so perfect, neither had wanted it to end...

Tears flooded the younger man's chocolate brown eyes and he cried, harsh, heartbreaking sobs ripped through his body, unable to contain the wail that tore from his throat.   

-

It was only here, in the privacy of their room, that he allowed himself to cry.  He forced himself to be strong the rest of the time, supporting his father, Viktor's father and the people of the Kingdom, telling them that it would all be fine.   That Princess Vitya would wake, their babies would be born and the ceremony would go ahead as planned.  

He didn't believe anything he was saying, but if it helped others, that was all that mattered.  He was going to be King soon; he had to show his people that he had the ability to cope with whatever life threw at him.

As much as he wouldn't have admitted it to anyone, he knew he was preparing himself for a life without his Vitya by his side, he honestly didn't think he would ever wake up.  His future felt empty now, even with their children to remind him every day of his love, he was consumed with thoughts of what should have been...

-

His distressed noise made Izolda jump and she whimpered, mouth briefly leaving the swollen nipple to cry before latching on again, milk spilling across the bed sheets.

He soothed his daughter, stroking her black hair and her cheek, the chubby rosy pink flesh so soft under his fingers.

A hand on his shoulder made him freeze, "Yuuri, I heard you from across the courtyard," it was King Toshiya.  The younger Japanese man sat up and faced his father, their joint sadness reflected in the older man's eyes.  "I know you don't want to, but have you reconsidered the physician’s suggestion?  What if it worked?"   Yuuri shook his head, "Father, it just feels so wrong, Viktor is unconscious, I-I-I just can't."  His bony shoulders shook as tears flowed down his cheeks again, olive skin pale. 

His father nodded a frown on his face, "I do understand, my son, but please give it some more thought, for your daughter and your new babies if nothing else."  Patting his son's arm the King left the room and his son to his thoughts.

Yuuri buried his face in his hands, mind reeling, could he?  What if it did work?  The idea was obscene in his head, but he understood why they had suggested it.  They had tried everything else...

-

"Your Highness, the only thing we can be sure of is that your wife can hear you, talk to her, let Princess Izolda see her, be her contact with the outside world.   If these things don't reach her, be intimate with her, the physical relief may be the trigger her body needs to wake up."   

Yuuri had walked out of the room at that point and vomited.  It wasn't the thought of being intimate with his wife, it was the thought of violating his body when he wasn't able to respond, to make love to an unmoving person, it felt so wrong, vile and he wasn't going to do it.

So he had spent the last two weeks talking to Vitya, holding him, stroking him, kissing him.   He would continue as long as it took, until the doctors told him there was no point carrying on, that his love was gone. 

-

The gentle sound of Izolda snoring bought Yuuri back to the present.  He lifted her warm, plump, milk filled body, carried her through to her room and snuggled her into her cot, covering her in kisses.  Her milk covered lips smiled in her sleep.

Returning to their bedchamber he lay down next to Viktor, placing his loves heavy arm around his own waist, pressing his lips against his husband’s dry, cracked mouth, kissing him, whispering for him to wake up, to come back to him.  

"Vitya, can you hear me?  I need you, Izolda needs you, our new babies need you.  Please don't be asleep when they are born.  I'm longing to hear your voice, to talk and laugh with you. To hug you and feel you hug me back, “ he was crying now, "The doctors have told me to be intimate with you, but I c-can't.  It feels too strange without your touch, your lips p-pressing against mine, your voice whispering in my ear. I need you to want me.  Show me you want me to touch you my love and I will do anything to help you to w-wake up."  

Warm breath caressed his face as he pressed their foreheads together, caressing his husbands back, willing the sleeping man to move, react to him in some way, anyway, just prove that he could hear him, wanted him.

A faint sigh caused his eyes to flash wide, was that a response to his voice and kisses or just breathing?  He kissed him again, desperately, stroking the blank face, "Vitya, did you sigh?  Did you hear me?  Do you want me? Wake up, I love you, I want you, I want you so badly.  Want to touch you, want to nurse."  

He pressed closer to his lover, clothing becoming damp from the constantly flowing milk supply that soaked the sheets; he could see how painfully full his breasts were.  Viktor's belly was so big now and constantly moving, their children fighting for space in the restricted womb.  

Another sigh, so quiet it would have been easy to miss it, but it was definitely there. A glimmer of hope sparked in Yuuri's chest, his Vitya was still in there, trying to reach him.  He moved to the other side of his husband and placed passionate kisses on the back of his neck and shoulders, reaching round to massage his stomach, just as he had done every night for the last two weeks.  He pressed himself close against the curve of his loves back, whispering words of love and want.

To his horror the relief and joy he was currently feeling allowed his body to react to the warmth and closeness of his lover’s body and a very familiar sensation began to burn hot in his groin.  The more he tried to ignore it, the harder he got, he couldn't move for fear of giving into the lustful feeling flooding his body.  He lay very still, apologising over and over again in his mind for his bodies’ reaction, solid, aching flesh poking into the pillowy rear of his husband.  

A burst of cramp in his leg caused him to jerk against Viktor's bottom.  He froze, so ashamed of the automatic groan that left his lips at the feeling of rutting against his love. NO, YURRI, STOP IT, his brain shouted as he fought against the desire to continue, wanting release, wanting Viktor so badly. 

He was so caught up in his own anguish that he missed the first movement.  It was the whispered moan that grabbed him and silenced his mind; then the slight shift of Viktor's legs that made him notice that his husband was gently pushing back against him.  "Vitya?  My love?"  Another moan, more like broken words this time, "Say it again, my pretty wife, I didn't hear what you said" he sat up, heart fluttering with excitement.  Carefully he leant over so as not to crush his love and pressed his ear closer to Viktor's mouth.  "Chest hurts..." the words were so soft, his voice husky but clear.

Yuuri burst into fresh tears at the sound of his husband’s voice, he hadn't heard it for two weeks, it was beautiful.  "Your c-chest h-hurts?"  he repeated, voice cracking on a sob, checking he had heard correctly.  Viktor's head gave a slight nod "Too full..."  The Japanese prince swallowed hard, blushing as he knew what his next question was going to be.  "D-D-Do you want me to n-n-nurse?  Another small nod and a sighed "Yes..."

The raven haired prince gently rolled his husband onto his back, his untied gown falling completely open, milk flow increasing with the movement.  Yuuri bit his lip, salivating at sight, still uncomfortable with what he was about to do, but at least Viktor had agreed with him doing it.

With gentle lips he latched on, milk hit the back of his throat making him cough; the incredible pressure in the solid flesh making the liquid squirt violently into his mouth and throat.  Yuuri groaned in delight at the taste flooding his mouth, drinking deeply, swallowing huge mouthfuls of Viktor's breast milk, hips thrusting against the mattress as he suckled, his impending climax hot in his belly.  His hands skimmed across the warm skin of his husband’s sides, fingertips tracing the line of goose bumps that erupted under his touch.  A whimper from Viktor signalled it was time to change sides.

As he climbed over his husband, in too much of a rush to walk round the bed, he realised how hard Viktor was as well.  He smiled, he would deal with that in a moment, he needed to nurse.  

Yuuri was prepared for the fast spray of milk this time, latching on to the tight breast, tongue covering the swollen nipple as it released, the sweet flavour slightly different on this side.  He drank and drank, contented groans filling the air as he nursed, his empty belly filling, cock hard against Viktor's leg, unable to stop himself from rutting now.  

Viktor's body stiffened against him and a low moan echoed round the room, his climax reached from the stimulation of his husbands mouth on his breast; the sound went straight to Yuuri's groin and he came too, whimpers muffled as he continued to suckle until he was given the sign to stop.  Pulling the sheets over the two of them he kissed his husband, the cracked lips pursing slightly in a returned kiss. "Thank you, my love, my pretty Vitya, please wake up, I love you."

Yuuri lay as close to Viktor as he possibly could, stroking his husband's face looking for signs of wakefulness until his eyelids fluttered closed; missing the small heart shaped smile that appeared briefly on the Russian prince’s mouth.

 -

Yuuri opened his eyes, convinced that it had all been a dream, that he would open his eyes and Viktor would still be unconscious.  He rolled over and hesitantly lifted his eyelids only to be greeted by the beautiful blue eyes of his husband, his heart pounded fiercely in his chest.  Viktor was awake!!

"Hi..."  a soft voice, raspy through lack of use greeted his waking ears, "...I thought you would never wake up..."  "Vitya...oh god I've missed you."  The Japanese prince carefully wrapped his arms around his lover, kisses covering his face and neck.  "What do you mean you've missed me?"  Viktor looked confused.  "You've been asleep for two weeks; do not you not remember falling in the courtyard?"  Yuuri gently stroked the wound on his husbands face.    Viktor looked at him blankly, he remembered nothing.

Yuuri's mind worried a little about his husband’s lack of memory, but brushed it aside for the moment.  "Never mind, you are awake now, that's the main thing.  There is a little girl who is going to be so pleased to see her Mama, shall I go and get her?"  Viktor shook his head, "No, I want my husband to please me first..."  The silver haired prince slid his hands inside the loose clothing of his husband, eyes staring hard at the change in his lover’s body.  "You'll have to let me nurse some more."  Yuuri chuckled catching his wifes lips in a deep kiss and teasing his pale thighs open...

-

News of Princess Vitya's awakening spread like wildfire.  Kino ran to the King's chambers after checking in on her mistress only to find her awake and feeding Izolda, with a very happy Prince curled up asleep at her side. 

At the news, King Toshiya abandoned the meeting he was in with such haste, knocking official papers to the floor and running down the corridors. The palace servants were in shock, the King didn't run, he walked nobly, what was going on?

A breathless and red faced King arrived at his sons private quarters, knocked and entered, making straight for their bedchamber.  Tears flooded his face as he took in the scene. Viktor singing quietly to their daughter as she fed, his other arm draped round Yuuri's shoulders who was sleeping, face pressed tight against his wife's belly a satisfied smile on his lips.  

The King coughed to announce his presence, Viktor turned and smiled, "Vitya, my dear, it is so good to see you awake again, does Yuuri know you have woken?"  King Toshiya exclaimed, entering the room and hugging his son-in-law.  Viktor gazed lovingly at the sleeping frame of his husband, stroking his hair. "Yes, he does, it was his love that woke me up."  The King nodded; pleased that his son had made the right choice, even though he knew how tough that must have been for him.

"Yuuri said I had been asleep for two weeks? I have no memory of falling." The silver haired princess looked concerned.  "I'm sure all is well my dear, let's wake your husband, the physicians are on their way."  The King laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder and bade a hovering Kino to enter. "Come, see your mistress". 

Her personal maid hurried into the room and cuddled Viktor, "Oh my Princess, I have missed you, welcome back."  "What happened to Yuuri? He's so thin."  They could hear the concern in the Russians voice.  "He's barely been eating, your highness, we all tried, but he was too worried about you..."  Viktor nodded, understanding his husband’s words now. 

-

Once Yuuri was awake, the Royal Physicians were allowed to enter to check Princess Vitya and their babies; her husband holding her hand all the time they were checking her over, still in a state of disbelief.  The medical men proclaimed her to be in excellent health, it was just her memory of the accident that was missing, however they were confident that this would return in time.

-

King Toshiya gathered the people of the kingdom to pass on the news of the Princesses awakening, which prompted cheering and hastily arranged celebrations in her honour.  The King rejoiced in the happiness of his people, their love for the impossible Princess clearly evident.

-

Kino was pleased to see the Prince eat properly that evening, still holding his wife's hand as though he was convinced she would vanish if he let go of her; it would take him a while to get over the shock. 

-

Curled up together in bed that night Viktor stroked his belly as their children shifted inside him, he couldn't get comfortable. He'd been having pains ever since their meal but had thought nothing of it, his stomach hurt all the time anyway due to his size.

His blue eyes widened as he felt a pop and a gush of water flood his thighs, the babies were coming...

-

Next chapter...

How many babies can you fit inside a Russian Prince?! 


	21. A Private Labour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babies....

 

Decorations were being hung all around the kingdom, an excited buzz audible wherever people gathered, Princess Vitya was in labour. 

After the instant celebrations for her return to wakefulness, not even a day had passed before her waters broke.

-

Yuuri and Kino supported Viktor as he paced the corridors of their private quarters, stopping every few minutes to clutch his belly as another contraction gripped him, leaving him breathless and hunched over.  "My love, can I get you anything?  Would you like me to rub your back?  It helped last time with Izolda, I seem to remember."

The Russian looked up and smiled at his husband, "Thank you, my own, that would be lovely."  Yuuri massaged his lovers lower back as the silver haired prince leaned his forehead against the wall, fingers trying to grip the flat surface as yet another spasm flared across the huge roundness of his stomach, Kino holding him up.

The Prince had been in labour for six hours now; his legs were weak from having spent two weeks in bed, his body not yet fully able to cope with the strains of childbirth, especially not a multiple birth.

"My two precious loves, I have a favour to ask of you b-both," the Russian prince panted, pausing as another contraction hit. "I only want you t-two to deliver our babies."  Yuuri and Kino looked at each other, panic obvious on both faces.  

"Let me explain, you two know me, you have both seen me naked, bathed me, been intimate with me, there will be people in the birthing room who do not know I am also Viktor.  They must not know, my own, you are due to become ruler, I have to be Princess Vitya, do you understand?"  his flushed face looked to either side, seeking acknowledgement of his plea.

Kino, nodded, "Your Highness, I do have some midwifery skills, all handmaidens are taught how to help in labour, but what if medical help is needed?"   "Then you keep me covered, protect my modesty, just don't let them see more than is needed.  Please?"  tears pricked at the blue eyes, a scared sob escaped as he moved away from the wall, continuing to walk.

His husband and maid grabbed his arms as he stumbled, holding the crying man up, a mewling noise leaving his lips.  "Highness, I need to examine you, I need to know how far gone you are."   

As their private sitting room was the closest space to them, they helped Viktor down onto the daybed.  He leant back against Yuuri's chest as Kino lifted his nightshirt and arranged his legs so she could see.  "I'm sorry, your Highness, I'm going to have to touch you, inside."  Kino blushed as she looked up at the royal couple.

Viktor laughed, "My precious Kino, I think you will know me almost as well as my Yuuri does by the time this is over, just do what you have to do.  I trust you, and please, call me Vitya when it is just the three of us."  Yuuri nodded, "And me Yuuri, let's no longer have any formality between us in private, you are family now."

Kino flushed, touched by the kindness of the pair, she was so lucky to have bonded so well with her mistress and master.  Carefully she slipped her fingers inside Vitkor's vagina, feeling the cervix and the space where he was dilating, she measured using her fingers as she had been taught, she could get two fingers through the cervix so he was about 5cm...  "High..Vitya you are about halfway, all feels well inside."  As she removed her fingers a large cramp gripped the prince, his belly tightening, more amniotic fluid gushing from him as the babies shifted, releasing water that had been trapped behind them.   "Ahhhhgggghhhh...Oh Kino, I'm so sorry..."  Viktor blushed, horrified by the actions of his body. Kino laughed, clothing soaked by the sudden flood. "It's fine, lets go and get us all cleaned up, I'm sure there will be worse to come!"

-

Kino stared around the room, satisfied that they had everything ready to birth the new royal babies.  She could hear Yuuri trying to explain why Vitya didn't want the Royal Physicians in the room when she was giving birth.  The King and the doctors were giving him a hard time; eventually Yuuri declared that he didn't want other people staring at the parts of his wife that were for his eyes only, that soon silenced their arguing.  

Viktor looked up from the bed, rubbing his belly, "I think I'm being impossible again, aren't I?  How do you two put up with me?"  Kino held his hand and kissed it affectionately, "Vitya, we love you, you are never impossible to us." 

Kino checked on his progress again, 8cms this time, he had moved on swiftly since the last show of water.  "It's nearly time for your babies to come..."  Viktor groaned and hoisted himself off the bed, "Need to walk" he mumbled, reaching out for Kino's hand.

Yuuri, the King and the Physicians stopped their hushed rowing as Viktor shuffled out of the bedchamber, clinging onto his maid, other hand pressed firmly into his back.  "Vitya, my love, are you ok?"  Yuuri turned his back on his father, dismissing him.  "We are almost ready to to push, your Highness; the Princess needs to walk, she is uncomfortable."  Viktor let out a pained cry and grabbed his belly, "H-Have to push NOW"  

Between Yuuri and Kino they got him back onto the bed, Kino lifted his nightshirt and gasped, "Yuuri, come and see, one of your babies is crowning.  Vitya, careful don't push too hard yet."

Yuuri scurried to the foot of the bed and stared, open mouthed at the view in front of him, he'd not been allowed to see Izolda being born.  His Vitya, bloodied, vagina stretched wider than was surely physically possible; and there in the midst of all the mess, a glimpse of silver hair streaked with blood.  "My love, they have your hair..." 

Viktor howled as a fierce contraction gripped him, he remembered this pain from Izolda, this was the point his body had torn; he was not going through that again.  Kino gripped his hand, "Breathe Vitya, don't bear down, not yet, you are not fully dilated." She looked down to the end of the bed where the Prince was still stood, a look of shock on his face, "YUURI, your Highness, please, come hold Vitya's other hand, he needs your support, this is painful."

Yuuri shook his head, vacant moment passing and returned his full attention to his husband as rapid tremors set in, his whole body shaking at the pain and pressure of giving birth. Kino moved back to between Viktor's legs "I'm going to check him again, Vitya, pant for me, don't push, I'm sorry, this will hurt."

Kino slid her fingers inside, either side of the baby’s head and pushed outward, checking the amount of give in the already stretched flesh, Viktor screamed, burying his head in Yuuri's shoulder, his tears soaking the fabric of his husbands clothing.

"Vitya, you are fully open, on the next contraction you need to bear down, you need to push."  Kino prepared herself, this was the first baby she had ever delivered on her own, she was not going to let her Prince and Princess down.

Yuuri saw his wife's stomach contract before the grunting started, Viktor bearing down as hard as he could, squeezing his husbands hand so hard the Japanese princes thought his fingers would break.  "Keep going Vitya, the head is almost out" Kino’s words generated another burst of grunts and half screams as the silver haired prince pushed.

"Well done!  Their head is through, ready for the shoulders?"  Viktor nodded, he remembered this part too, the burning pain indelibly imprinted in his memories, he tried not to think about the fact he was carrying more than one child...

"PUSH!"  Viktor wailed at the order, the contractions coming so quickly and strongly now, he gritted his teeth and pushed, a flare of pain as the shoulders popped through, so hot and intense that he vomited.  Yuuri, paled, trying not to gag, looking to Kino for reassurance that this was normal and nothing to worry about.  Kino, nodded briefly and returned to supporting their child, "One more push Vitya and they will be out."   An exhausted Viktor whimpered and bore down as soon as the next contraction appeared.

"Vitya, Yuuri, you have a son...  Yuuri, do you want to cut the cord?"  Husband and husband looked at each other, the Kingdom had an heir, a male to take over the throne after Yuuri.  The Japanese prince kissed his wife's forehead, "Thank you my love."  He moved to the end of the bed and stared at his son, he was the image of his mother, silver hair and bright blue eyes with a paler version of Yuuri's olive skin.  Using the offered scissors he cut the cord, their child's cry echoing around the room.

The Royal Physicians were given permission to enter as soon as Viktor was covered, Kino changing him and cleaning the bed as they checked and cleaned the new Prince before handing him to his mother, the tiny boy nuzzling against her chest, rooting out a beading nipple to feed.  Viktor gazed lovingly down at his son as he fed, stroking the bright silver hair.  

 Ten minutes passed before the contractions started again, the Russian prince gripped his belly as it tensed and he had the urge to push, "YUURI...KINO...nnnnhhhhhggg".  Yuuri took the tiny prince and laid him in the prepared crib next to the bed, returning to grasp his husband’s hands as Kino took up her position at the end of the bed.  

"Baby is already crowing, Vitya, push."  Viktor shoved with all his might, the burn in his vagina increasing as he bore down, "Head and shoulders out, well done Vitya, one more push."   The Russian grabbed his husband’s hands and stared hard at him, his face turning bright red as he pushed, the relief evident on his face as he felt the tiny body slip out of him.

"Another boy, black hair and brown eyes, just like his father."  The partners kissed and Yuuri slipped to the other end again to cut the cord, their second son was indeed the image of him, father smiling as the little boy cried, a healthy loud sound.

Once again the Physicians came in to check the baby before handing him for feeding to his mother.  

This was now the moment they had been waiting for, was it two babies or more?  Viktor allowed the doctors to palpate his softening belly as he fed, his lower body covered with bedding; Kino hovering in case they tried to move the sheets.

"Your Highness, there is definitely one more child waiting to be delivered."   Viktor and Yuuri looked at each other, triplets?  Thank goodness they had Kino and the wet nurses, four children under a year old was going to be rather a handful.

The massaging of his belly triggered the next bout of contractions, Yuuri ushered the medical men out of the room before Kino removed the bedding and arranged Viktor's legs.  The two men held hands and breathed deeply together, the Japanese prince encouraging his husband to push.  

The last baby slipped out easily with one round of contractions, tiny, silent and not moving.  Kino quickly covered Viktor and shouted for the medical men who whisked the little one away before the parents could see their child.  "Kino?  W-What's wrong with our baby?  What did we h-have?".  The silver haired prince was crying, clutching onto his silent husband.  "A little girl, Highness, I think she just needs help to start breathing, I'm sure she will be fine."

Long minutes passed, the two parents clinging to each other, afraid to speak, barely breathing, eyes flicking to the two boys asleep in their cribs, perfect, healthy, each one the image of one parent.

Viktor had just about given up, preparing himself to grieve for his lost little princess when a quiet whimper broke the silence.  Neither man breathed, was she ok? 

Silence...

Then a louder wail, a hungry cry that had Viktor's breasts aching, milk flowing from his nipples.  The doctors carried over the third triplet, a delicate little girl, silver hair and brown eyes with pale skin, a stunning mix of mother and father.  The Russian swiftly nestled her into his arms, encouraging her to latch on, tears of joy dripping onto her thick silver hair, her father’s hands stroking her head.

"Congratulations, your Highness's, three babies and an heir to carry on the Katsuki line."  Yuuri thanked the doctors and sent them on their way, he knew that his husband still had to pass the afterbirth and that he would not want them in the room when Kino had to remove the sheets.

Kino re-entered the room carrying a bowl of warm water and began to clean up the Russian prince, checking him thoroughly for tears, thankfully finding none.  

All three children fed and asleep, Viktor dozed until the contractions started again, much more gently this time, Kino helping him to deliver the placenta.  

-

Viktor could hear his oldest daughter before he saw her, giggling in her fathers arms and calling for her "Mama, Mama, Mama..."  "Shhh, Izolda, your new brothers and sister are sleeping and Mama is very tired, come have your milk and then you must go back to Grandfather whilst Mama sleeps."  Yuuri's voice was firm but kind, their 10 month old daughter was loud and impossible, just like her mother.

"Mama!"  Izolda held out her arms to her mother, squealing with joy as Viktor kissed and hugged her, "Look, my little princess, look at our new babies, they were all in Mama's tummy."  Izolda's blue eyes widened as she looked at the sleeping children.  "Baby"   "Yes, Mama and Papa's new babies, Izolda's brothers and sister."

The little girl stared and then turned away, much more interested in feeding, wanting the closeness of her mother all to herself.  Viktor and Yuuri smiled at each other, their impossible princess might just be a little bit jealous...

-

"What shall we call them?"  Yuuri asked Viktor that night in bed, resting in between feeds.   "How about you name our boys and I'll name our little girl?"  Viktor suggested, pulling his husband in for a deep kiss, enjoying being able to get a little closer to his lover now there weren't three children in residence in his belly.   

Yuuri hummed his approval of the idea, mouth and tongue busy returning the kiss, his hands petting up and down the sides of the soft body pushing close to him, making him hard.  "Vitya, you have not long given birth, you can't be wanting to make more babies already."  Yuuri panted as slender fingers slid under his nightgown, investigating the solid flesh that had begun poking Vitya in the hip.  "I think my husband needs some attention..." Viktor teased wiggling down the bed, Yuuri gasping as a warm mouth encased him; he bit his hand so his moaning wouldn't disturb their new babies...

 

Next Chapter:

It's two special people's birthdays and nearly Christmas...  oh and Yuuri becomes Emperor...!


	22. Emperor Yuuri and his Wife

One year and eight months since their Russian wedding:

 

Viktor didn't know what to do first.

It was Izolda's first birthday tomorrow, his birthday and Christmas Day two days later and Yuuri was becoming Emperor today.

-

By this evening Yuuri and his wife would be Emperor and Empress of Japan and be living in the Royal Palace with their four children, maids, valets, nursery nurses and royal palace staff.  Most of their belongings had already been transferred; this was the last morning they would wake up in this room. 

King Toshiya was taking over their private quarters with his new title of Royal Advisor and Honourable Grandfather; this was the role he was looking forward to most.   The thought of spending everyday with his grandchildren filled the aging man with joy, he was looking forward to watching Yuuri and Vitya take over the ruling of the kingdom, he knew they would make a Royal couple to be reckoned with.  

-

The official ceremony had been postponed for 6 weeks after the exciting discovery that Princess Vitya had been pregnant with triplets.  

During this time, King Toshiya, after talks with neighbouring heads of state, had announced that their kingdom was being enlarged to take in the three surrounding kingdoms to present a more united front to the rest of Japan.  To show respect to Yuuri and in view of the increased responsibility, Yuuri would now be known as Emperor Yuuri...  To say that the Japanese prince was panicking was an understatement.

-

Neither man had slept much last night, the importance of the coming days keeping their minds from sleep combined with the surprise of now having four children...

Viktor still found it amazing that his body had been carrying three babies, no wonder he had been so large and so tired.   He could hear their snuffling in the three tiny baskets by their bed; it would be feed time soon, he could tell by the tingling sensation in his breasts.

Yuuri nuzzled against him, fighting the unease of the coming day in his own belly and lapped at a leaking nipple "I hope you'll have some spare for me, my love."  The Russian moaned as his husbands lips sucked gently, his hands encircling his waist, stroking the now soft and pillowy stomach. 

The two tiny princes and princess all began mewling at the scent of their mother’s milk filling the warm room.  Yuuri grinned, his mouth latched on firmly, he gave a last suck and let go, climbing out of bed to fetch their new children.  "Our babies think you smell wonderful too."  He murmured as he watched Viktor arrange himself and hold his arms out for the two princes, silver haired Osamu and black haired Takeshi.

Cradling the tiny girl, Tatyana, till it was her turn to be fed he wandered into Izolda's room.  "Hi big sister, how is my beautiful princess today?"  Izolda pulled herself to standing in her cot, reaching for her Daddy.  "Papa!"  Yuuri grinned, covering her in kisses as he gathered her up into his free arm and went back to their room.

He climbed onto the bed, shaking his head taking in the view.  His beautiful Vitya, two small boys suckling happily, their tiny daughter in his arms and their almost 1 year old daughter clambering over the bed to reach her mother.  How did they suddenly become a family of six?  He knew that Viktor wanted more as well... how many children would they end up with?  He didn't mind, he would gladly give Vitya as many children as he wanted.

A knock on the door announced the arrival of Kino, they would be lost without her now.  She entered and bowed low, "Good morning, Yuuri, Good morning Vitya."

Viktor smiled, delighted to see his personal maid and best friend, ”Good morning Kino, how are you?  Can you take Osamu and Takeshi, they seem to have fallen asleep, I can then feed Izolda and Tatyana, thank you."

Kino gathered up the sleeping princes, "Vitya, I hope you don't mind, but I have arranged for wet nurses to tend to the children for the rest of the day and tonight due to the ceremony and festivities afterwards."

Viktor glanced at Yuuri to who was beaming; he knew exactly what he was thinking.  Honestly, his husband was dreadful!

Kino changed the two princes, passing them back to their parents for kisses before taking them to the wet nurses.  As soon as they were alone in the room, Yuuri kissed his husband and giggled.  "Oh my love, what a shame, I will have to nurse..."  Viktor flared his eyes at him, "You, my own, are being crowned Emperor today, keep your mind on the important things!"  The Japanese prince cuddled closer pushing the long silver hair out of the way to suck on his husbands neck, "But making sure my wife is comfortable on the day she is crowned Empress is a very important thing...!   Viktor flapped him away with a laugh, "Izolda and Tatyana are feeding right now, wait your turn."

-

Children fed and passed to their nurses, Yuuri sent Kino away, requesting some quiet time with his wife before they had to get ready for their coronation.  The two men cuddled up together, relishing the peace and warmth of their last morning in this marital bed.

Gentle kisses became more heated, limbs wrapping around the other, nightwear disappearing in a flurry of material that was thrown across the room.

The Japanese prince’s fingers skimmed down the length of his lovers body, brushing over the sensitive skin of his rear and female opening; digits slipping in the creamy fluid their passionate kissing had created. Viktor moaned and pushed against his inquisitive hand.

"Vitya, look at me" Yuuri's voice was urgent, the silver haired prince opened his blue eyes, confused as he was rolled onto his back.  He felt his husband nestle tight between his legs and he panicked, what was his prince going to do? He hadn't prepped him, they'd only kissed, this would hurt.  

The raven haired man smiled and kissed his husband again, "Trust me?"  Viktor nodded hesitantly and then cried out in shock as he felt himself being entered; Yuuri had finally taken his female virginity...  Both men stared at each other, "I-Is this ok?  I-I had just h-had t-too, I n-need to know y-you e-everywhere.  My w-wife, my E-Empress."

Viktor nodded, the sensation was incredible, he could feel the naturally wet tunnel acclimatising to the thick organ buried deep inside as his husband began to move, pulling surprised moans from both.  "D-Do you l-like it?"  Viktor asked gasping, pressing his forehead against his husbands.  Yuuri nodded, a red flush covering his face as his hips sped up, his phallus moving easily in the tightly gripping sodden channel.  

He lowered his head and latched on to the filling breasts, nursing as he finally made love to his wife as a woman, the head rush was incredible. His fingers teased the straining cock, running his digits through the flow of pre-cum flooding from the slit as he traced the small indent. 

The Russian prince trembled beneath him, small gasps leaving his lips as his orgasm began to swell, this was a totally new feeling, yes he had had vaginal orgasms, but not like this.

"Y-Yuuuuri...m-my own...I'm so c-close...take me h-harder...ha...yes...nggghhh...oh...god... YUUUUUUUURI..." 

His body jerked as he came, covering both of them in sticky white fluid, aware of the new feeling of wetness between his legs as he experienced his first penetrative climax.  

"V-Vitya...my wife...m-my love...so silky s-smooth...ha...nghh...V-VITYA..."

Yuuri came hard, filling the sodden tunnel, mashing his lips again the gasping mouth of his husband, mind pure white with pleasure. 

Viktor whimpered as Yuuri withdrew and lay next to him, latching on again and suckling till it was time to dress.

-

Yuuri looked stunning; he was dressed in baggy white damask trousers and a voluminous yellow outer robe cut in the Chinese style but tucked in at the waist and patterned with the Chinese phoenix. This was covered by three kimonos one of made of white damask, which had a 12-foot train. His cap-shaped headdress of black lacquered silk had upright pennon decorated with the imperial crest and sat proudly on his raven black hair. 

"How do I look?" he asked his wife, moving stiffly under all the fabric.  Vitya kissed him softly on the lips, "So very handsome my Emperor, let's get you to your Enthronement Ceremony."

-

The ceremony consisted of three main parts, and he knew each one inside out and back to front having been coached continuously on what was expected of him. 

To begin with, Yuuri was formally presented with boxes containing two of the Three Sacred Treasures of Japan: a replica sword representing the sacred sword of his father’s ancestors and a necklace of comma-shaped stone beads; the heavenly mirror being left in the shrine.

Next came a three-hour ceremony in which the new Emperor ritually informed his ancestors that he had taken the throne. Yuuri's mind wandered as he recited line after line of text, wondering what his Vitya was doing.

Viktor waited patiently as he was dressed by Kino, he was due to appear shortly to accept his position of Empress.  His breasts were already sore and quite full, he wished Yuuri were here to nurse before he had to finish dressing. Kino bound him tightly adding extra fabric to soak up the overflowing milk. 

Before long Viktor was summoned by their new Prime Minister, Phichit, it was time. 

Viktor arrived at the area and took in the view. There was a great square pedestal, on which sat three octagonal pedestals topped by a simple chair that Yuuri would sit on; this was surrounded by an octagonal pavilion with curtains. 

Vitya, as the new Empress of Japan in his full dress regalia, moved to a separate pedestal beside Yuuri's . He jumped as traditional drums were beaten to start the proceedings.

The new Emperor approached the chair next to Viktor, giving him a small smile, his husband was tired. Seated, imperial seals were placed on stands next to him and simple wooden sceptre was presented to Yuuri.  He faced his new Prime Minister, Phichit and advised him of his accession to the throne and asking for his help in running the kingdoms. Phichit promised Yuuri his fidelity and devotion and called for three cheers of Banzai from all of the guests. 

A great noise filled the air as all present cheered for Emperor Yuuri and Empress Vitya, they were already loved tremendously by their people.

Finally it was time for the Great Thanksgiving Festival, after a ritual bath Yuuri was dressed entirely in the white silk dress of a Shinto priest, but with a special long train.  He had to walk on mats so his feet didn't touch the grounds and was covered with an umbrella to prevent him being contaminated from anything in the air.  During the festival he tried to stay focused as he shared the sacred rice from the blessed fields, remembering to consume some himself. 

Yuuri and Vitya sighed as they now had to attend three banquets before Yuuri visited the Shrines of his Imperial Ancestors; once that was done the day would be over and they could rest. Viktor was so pleased to see his own father and Anna at the banquets, thankful they had managed to extend their stay until after the holidays.  

The younger Russian was glad that the crown had now passed to Yurio, otherwise his father would have had to leave just after the babies had been born.  He smiled, remembering how the older Russian had stayed out of the way as his son gave birth; not wanting to add to the already tense atmosphere, knowing how impossible Viktor could be! 

-

Full of food, exhausted from nerves and of being on their best behaviour all day, the couple were pleased to be in the privacy of their new bedchamber in the palace. Kino had helped them out of their ceremonial clothing and left them in peace. "I can't believe we have Izolda's party tomorrow, I'm exhausted my love." Yuuri exclaimed, flopping onto their bed. 

Viktor sat at his dressing table brushing his hair, watching Yuuri in the mirror.  His husband was now Emperor, he looked at his own reflection, and he was Empress.  He studied his face, he still looked like Viktor, but inside he really was Vitya now.  The continuous pregnancies were changing him, his female hormones ruling his body all the time now.

Carefully he unbound the fabric from his aching breasts, it was soaked with milk. He whined as the feeling returned to the tightly bound flesh, he hurt.  Warm breath ghosted past his ear, "Vitya, my pretty, I think you need help..." 

Yuuri carried the older man to the bed bridal style and laid him naked on the silk sheets. "May I nurse, oh honourable Empress of Japan?" A bright spark of amusement flashed in the chocolate brown eyes as Viktor groaned loudly and pulled his husbands head to his chest; hissing through his teeth as Yuuri latched on, drinking, easing the pressure in his breasts.

-

Kino grinned as she passed by their bedchamber on the way to her room.  The two men were insatiable and so loud! 

-

Izolda held court at her birthday party the next day.

The one year old Princess was a miniature copy of her mother, possibly even more impossible. 

She toddled around the room on unsteady feet holding onto her two grandfather’s hands demanding kisses from everyone. Tatyana, Osamu and Takeshi were not allowed any attention, the day was hers and she pouted and sulked if anyone chatted to the triplets or acknowledged that they were even in the room. 

Her mother and father laughed, Papa declaring that "He wasn't sure how he would cope with two impossible females in his life," and that, "he hoped Tatyana would take after him, otherwise they were all in trouble!"

Izolda smiled her best chubby cheeked smile at her grandparents, a hint of Viktor's heart shaped grin on her lips.  She knew she had them exactly where she wanted them, if Mama and Papa refused her anything, Grandfather T, would always give it to her. 

The family moved to the next room for food, the black haired princess squealing when she saw her cake. 

Yuuri and Viktor walked hand in hand; the triplets being carried by their nurses. Yuuri stopped Viktor at the doorway and cradled his husbands face. "I love you so much; Viktor and Vitya thank you for bring my husband and wife."  The Russian looked at his husband with so much adoration in his shining blue eyes, "I love you more than I can say, thank you for being my husband."  They kissed softly before continuing into the room, the exchange witnessed by their parents who smiled at each other. 

"Izolda, who's birthday is it in two days?" Grandfather T asked. The little girl stopped and thought before grinning, "Zolda's!"  "No, Izolda, it's your Mama's birthday."  The princess pouted, no, it was her birthday again.  Tears welled in the blue eyes; Grandfather T never said no to his Zolda, she toddled off in a huff to Kino. 

The adults in the room chuckled, "Vitya, what do you want for your birthday?" King Alexander asked.  Viktor blushed as he took Yuuri's hand, "More babies?"

Yuuri stared at his husband, "VITYA! Really? We already have four!"   

-

Viktor slowly opened his eyes, it was his birthday! He stretched as the warm body next to his moved closer, kisses covered his neck and shoulders as playful fingers teased the soft flesh surrounding his swelling female opening. He bit back groans as Yuuri pleasured him with his fingers; shuddering as hot breath ghosted over his ear, his lovers voice whispering, "Happy birthday my beautiful wife, shall we make your birthday present?" 

-

Next chapter 

Yuuri goes on a state visit; Vitya and Kino go on an adventure...

 

 

 


	23. Mischief and Adventures

One year and eleven months since their Russian wedding:

 

Kino awoke with the same nervous stomach she had gone to sleep with, still no news from her mother.

The last she had heard she was waiting to see the village doctor to find out what the pains in her chest were.

Kino's mother lived alone, her father having died just before the two princes arrived in Japan.

Viktor's maid knew she should speak to her mistress about what was on her mind, but Vitya had her own worries.  Yuuri was due to leave on his first state visit today and had insisted that his wife stay at home as they didn't yet know if he was pregnant again.  This would be the first time they had been apart since they met in Russia and the silver haired prince was beside himself with worry.

The pretty Japanese girl dressed and hurried along the corridor to the Imperial couple’s room.  She stopped abruptly at the sound of crying, should she knock?  She listened carefully at the door.

"Yuuri, please, let me come with you, look, my blood has arrived, I'm not with child, please..."

"Vitya, you know that you still bled with the triplets, that doesn't mean that you are not pregnant.  You have to stay here, if anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself."

"But..."

"No Vitya, as your Emperor and husband I am ordering you to stay here, I will only be gone for four weeks.  I promise to be back for our anniversary. Kino will look after you and the children. Please my love?"

The sobbing noises grew louder, "Vitya, Vitya, my love, come here..."

Kino moved away from the door as the noises from within the room became intimate.  She had time to go and eat before returning to tend to her mistress.

-

A red and swollen eyed Vitya opened the door when Kino arrived back at their bedchamber.  Kino entered the room and offered her mistress a hug.  Stroking the back of the crying man she tried to forget her own worries, Vitya needed her.

-

Kino watched from a respectable distance as the two husbands said their goodbyes.  Their kiss was passionate, too passionate for outside in public, but Kino was not going to deny them this.  She checked around to make sure that no-one was watching, shooing away the guards from this private moment. 

Kino sighed as she waited for the couple; their love for each other and their children was incredible and so pure, she hoped she would find love like theirs one day.

Yuuri waved as he was driven away, hanging out of the carriage window for as long as he could.   Kino stood with Vitya, her arm round Viktor's waist as he sobbed into her shoulder when he could no longer see his beloved's carriage.

"Kino, what am I going to do without him for four whole weeks?  My heart hurts so much already."  The silver haired man looked into the brown eyes of his maid.

"Kino, I see pain and worry in your eyes too, but not just for me, what's wrong?"

She shook her head; her mistress did not need to know of her woes.  "Kino, tell me."

The kindness in her mistress’s voice caused tears to flow from her eyes which she quickly wiped away.  "My mother is ill and I haven't heard from her in days, I'm sorry Viyta, you have enough to worry about without me adding to your cares."

Kino was surprised when Viyta bundled her into his arms and hugged her tight, kissing the top of her head.  "Kino, this is just what I need; let’s go to her and check she is well.  The nurses can look after the children; we will go on a day trip."

The Japanese maid looked at Vitya, "But Highness, we cannot travel alone as two females..."  The silver haired prince smiled, "But Kino, I can be Viktor, come, help me find some of Yuuri's clothes and make them fit me."

-

The two were in fits of laughter as Viktor paraded in front of Kino wearing Yuuri's clothing; nothing fitted properly with his husband being shorter than him.  Eventually they found some male clothing of his that they were able to adapt for him to wear along with one of Yuuri's old kimonos.

"Your hair, Vitya.  Everyone will know it is you."  Kino exclaimed before an idea came to mind and she scurried off to her room, returning with a tin of soot from her fireplace.  Carefully the pair combed the soot through Viktor's hair darkening it and fixing it in a tight plait.  Kino darkened his eyebrows and lashes as best she could.  "Hmmm... there's nothing we can do about your eyes, you'll just have to be your own brother if anyone asks."

-

Both were nervous as they walked out through the side gate, past the guards.  Viktor kept his eyes lowered and left the talking to Kino as she was known to the men. He felt strange being back in male clothing again.

Once free and out of sight the pair laughed and ran, behaving in ways that they were not allowed to within the palace. Kino smiled happily watching Viktor singing loudly, spinning around just like his daughter had attempted to do at her party.  

"Kino, I feel so free," the silver haired prince cried, running across the grass, whooping with joy, "thank you!  Right, where does your mother live?"

Kino grabbed Viktor's hand as the approached the little village where her mother's house was.  "Vitya, I'm scared, what if..."  The Russian didn't let her finish.  "She will be fine, come on."

Hand in hand they entered the little maze of houses, stopping outside a tumbledown shack.  Viktor was horrified, "Is this where your mother lives?"  Kino nodded, embarrassed, she sent home all the money she could, but it was never enough for all the repairs that were needed to the house.  "No, Kino, we are moving her, she will have rooms in the palace, your mother should not be living like this."

They opened the door, Kino entering first, "Mother, are you home?"  A tiny whimper echoed through the cold rooms.  Entering the bedroom they found the frail old lady curled up in her broken bed, thin blankets her only protection against the biting wind whistling through the window.

Kino watched in astonishment as Viktor scooped up her mother into his arms.  "Gather her belongings, she is coming back with us now, the Physicians will check her over."

The Japanese maid quickly gathered up the things her mother would need and followed the prince out of the door, locking it behind her as he strode away.

The neighbours poked their heads out of the door, who was this stranger carrying Kino's mother?  Viktor stopped, aware of how suspicious this may look.  Should he tell them who he was?

Kino caught him up, aware of the Empress's thoughts, they looked at each other.

As they stood there wondering what to do, a man came hurrying towards them with an angry look on his face.  Kino gasped and stood in front of Viktor, ”Norio, no, please, mother can't stay here, she'll die."  To Viktor's horror the man slapped Kino across the face, the force of the blow sending her to her knees.

Carefully he placed Kino's mother on the floor and grabbed the man's arm as he stooped to strike Kino again. "How DARE you hit her, who are you?"  "I'm her brother and her guardian, what's it to you?  Who are you?"  the angry man wrenched his arm out of Viktor's grasp and made to punch him instead.

"NORIO, NO," Kino's voice rang out loud, "He's the Empress's brother, you can't strike him."  Viktor's blue eyes were like ice as he glared at Kino's brother.  "I will have you punished for your treatment of my sister’s personal maid and for allowing your mother to live in such conditions.  My sister will not be pleased when I speak to her about this."

Kino watched in fear as Norio flared his eyes at Viktor and punched him square in the face "Add this to my crimes as well then, I hate that Russian bitch; the hold she has over our Emperor, she has made him weak and pathetic.  He shouldn't have married an outsider, now our lineage is tainted with Russian blood." 

Viktor roared, not only was the man insulting him, he was criticizing the man he loved. Without thinking he hit back, his punch sending Norio staggering backwards before falling on his back.  The Russian prince was on him in a blink of an eye, shouting into his face.  "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT MY FAMILY LIKE THAT, DO YOU HAVE NO RESPECT?"

The two men glared at each other, Viktor's arm pulled back to strike again.

Kino knew she had to intervene, Vitya could be pregnant and this would not be good for her or the baby; plus if Yuuri found out she could lose her job.  She approached the angry prince, "Viktor, please, think of your sister and her delicate health at the moment, the stress of hearing about you fighting will upset her.  Who knows what it may do to her."  Her voice was soft, soothing the fire that was raging through Viktor's system.  He nodded and stood up, "I will have your brother punished Kino.  I will not stand for his rudeness and treatment of you and your mother.  Vitya will hear about this."

Looking at the shocked neighbours, Kino called a small boy over, "Run to the palace for me and fetch a guard to come and take this man away, tell them the Empress's personal maid sent you. Thank you."   

"Don't move" Viktor growled at Norio, placing one foot on his chest, not letting him stand.

-

Kino cradled her mother as they waited for the guards to come.  She could see Viktor was nervous, what if they recognised him?  When he looked at her, she knew she had the same worried expression on her face; he swallowed and grinned to try and reassure her, it would be ok, wouldn't it?

-

Before long they could hear shouting as the small boy came back, calling out for them, "I got them, I got the guards."  Three of the palace guards appeared and headed for the man sprawled on the ground.  "What's the charge?"  the more senior of them asked.  Kino watched as Viktor lowered his head, they knew these men; they were the guards who had stood with them at the Enthronement ceremony.  He stared hard at Viktor, who lowered his head even further.  The guard approached him and looked intently into his face "Empress?  Why are you here disguised as a man?"  

The neighbours immediately dropped to their knees in respect to their ruler's wife, muttering amongst themselves, falling silent as soon as Viktor began to speak.  

"Kino was worried about her mother, we knew that we couldn't travel alone as two females, so I borrowed some of Emperor Yuuri's clothing and pretended to be male.  This man here," he indicated to Norio on the floor, "has struck Kino and kept his mother a house not suitable for an animal.  Take him away"   "He hit you as well, Empress Vitya and said nasty things about you." the small boy shouted, eager to see the guard’s reaction.

In a flash the guards had Norio on his feet, hands secured behind his back, a man at either side to march him back to the palace.  Viktor gently picked up Kino's mother preparing to follow them.  "Empress, please, let me carry her, your husband left strict instructions that you were not to be stressed whilst he was away.  We need to get you back and have the Physicians check you over," The senior guardsman took the frail lady from Viktor's arms, "Kino, please look after your mistress on the return journey." 

-

Back at the palace Kino knew Viktor was in the midst of a reprimand from King Toshiya, she listened at the door...

"And furthermore, Vitya, I will be informing Yuuri that you snuck out of the palace with no guards for protection, disguised yourself as Viktor and were involved in a brawl.  This is not behaviour I expect from my daughter-in-law.  I understand that you were trying to help Kino, but please do not do this again. Go now before I lose my temper."

She stood back as Viktor barged out of the room and stormed down the corridor in a terrible temper. The Japanese girl followed him as he grumbled to himself, "How dare Toshiya speak him like that? Yes, ok, he had been impulsive, but he was a grown man, he could take care of himself; he was Empress for goodness sake."

Kino waited patiently as her mistress paced up and down the length of the sitting room, until he calmed down enough for her to speak, she knew how to improve his mood. "Vitya, why don't we feed the children and get them ready for sleep?"

-

Nestled in the bed, the young maid watched in awe as a bruised Viktor fed his babies as she spooned baby food into Izolda's mouth, chuckling as the young princess grinned and sloppy food dribbled down her chin.  "Mama pretty!" she babbled, more food escaping, "Where Papa?"  Kino cleaned up the little girl, much to her disgust. "Yes, Izolda your Mama is pretty, but Kino is going to have to wash her hair before bed.  Your Papa is away for a little while, but he'll be home soon."

She could feel the Russian prince staring at her, he blushed as he spoke, "Kino, I haven't slept on my own for over two years now, would you stay with me tonight?"  She looked at him with worried eyes that made him frown, "Oh Kino, you don't have if you don't want too, but you will be perfectly safe, I am married to a man..." 

The Japanese girl also blushed and lowered her head, "What would your husband say?"  A loud laugh half exploded from the prince until he stifled it, try not to disturb the four sleeping children on the bed, "He would say I am his impossible wife and laugh. I promise Kino, you won't get into any trouble, I just want your company."

-

Children in bed, Kino washed the soot from Viktor's hair, bathed him and got him ready for bed.  Dressed in her own nightclothes she stood hesitantly in the large bedroom, wondering where to sleep.  "Kino..."  She turned to see Viktor pulling back the covers and patting the bed, "in here, with me.  I may hug you during the night thought!"

-

She awoke the next morning with silver hair draped across her and the Russian prince’s arms holding her tightly, a contended look in his face.  As she shuffled to get out of bed, he pulled her back closer to him.  The maid froze in fear as, to her horror; she felt a part of him begin to poke her in the side.  Lying there, squashed against the rampant man she felt like she would die of shame, his warm breath now huffing across her neck as he sleepily murmured "Yuuuuri..."  

Not caring if she woke him she raced from the bed, through the door and back to her own bedchamber, tears falling from her dark brown eyes.  Throwing herself on her bed she sobbed, knowing her position as personal maid to the Empress was now lost to her.

Moments later Viktor arrived in her room, also in tears, "Kino, my sweet Kino, I'm so sorry, I should have attended to myself last night before bed.  Please don't leave me; it was just my body reacting to the warmth and closeness. I thought you were Yuuri...I miss him..."  The girl felt her bed dip as he sat on the end, his head in his hands crying softly. Carefully she sat up and pulled the distressed prince into her arms as they curled up together on her bed and she comforted her mistress.

-

Once the awkwardness between them had cleared, they fed, bathed and clothed the children before passing them to their nurses for the day.  

Clean and presentable themselves they ate breakfast before visiting Kino's mother in her new rooms.  The old lady was still sleeping peacefully, so Kino kissed her forehead and left her to rest, promising to return later.

"What shall we do today, Vitya?" She enquired of her mistress once all the morning routines where completed.  

"Let's have another adventure...!" The silver haired prince grinned.

-

For the next two weeks the Empress and her maid had frequent secret adventures, laying next to each other in bed at night giggling like schoolgirls at what they had got away with... sneaking into town and eating street food, naked bathing at the waterfall at midnight, hiding from guards and sending the palace into meltdown because the Empress couldn't be found... if they thought they could get away with it they did it!

The start of the third week Viktor was not in bed when Kino awoke, she could hear him clattering around in the bathroom just before the vomiting started.

"Vitya, Vitya, are you ok?"  The maid ran to the bathroom to find her mistress retching into the sink, face pale and sweaty.  "Kino, I feel so ill, I think I have my birthday present from Yuuri..." he laid his hand on his belly and caressed gently, "please don't make me sick for the whole time."

Kino cleaned her mistress and led her back to bed before leaving to fetch water and ginger for her Empress.  More babies!  The maid couldn't wipe the grin from her face, Yuuri would be so happy.

-

Empress Vitya was still confined to her bed several days later; this new pregnancy was making her feel very ill indeed.  Kino was rushed off her feet fetching her things, cleaning up after her and ferrying the children in to see their mother.

Alongside this, she was also caring for her own mother and giving evidence at the case of her brother.

As she was rushing back to the Imperial bedchamber from another visit to her aging parent, a servant stopped her with a telegram for Vitya from Yuuri; holding the important message tightly she continued on her way.

"Vitya, Vitya, wake up, I have correspondence from Yuuri for you."  She gently shook the sleeping man.  Viktor slowly opened his tired blue eyes and stretched, "Kino, I'm so hungry, please can I have something to eat?"  Kino bowed and left the room as he opened the telegram...

 

'My Beloved Vitya,

I miss you so much, my heart and body aches to see you again.

I hope by now you will know if your birthday present is real.  

Father tells me that you and Kino have been causing mischief, I am supposed to chastise my disobedient wife, however I have laughed too much to be cross with you.  You, my love are impossible and I love you.

My state visit is nearly finished; I hope to be home before our anniversary.

Give the children kisses from their Papa and tell them he misses them terribly.

I cannot wait to be in your arms again.

All my love, your own

Yuuri xxx'

 

 

Viktor pressed the paper to his lips, kissing Yuuri's signature; he missed his husband.

Kino was delighted to see her mistress out of bed when she returned with his food; Yuuri’s message had obviously made him feel better.  He looked up as she entered with his devilish heart shaped grin on his lips, 

"So Kino, are you ready more adventures before my husband returns?"

-

Next Chapter

Yuuri returns...  

Author's note - apologies in advance - a whole chapter of smut coming up...!

 

 


	24. Reunited

The day before their second wedding anniversary:

 

Yuuri sat in his carriage urging the horses to go faster, he was nearly home, only a couple of hours and he would be in his beloved's arms again.  

Desire flooded his body as he thought of his wife waiting at home for him, he wanted him so badly. Needed him, yearned to be inside him and then have his husband take him, feel the phallus he had dreamed about each night deep within his own body. He palmed his hardness through his trousers, determined not to climax again until he was with his love.

-

Viktor was bouncing, more impossible than usual, Yuuri was coming home today; he'd already had Kino scrub him and prepare him thoroughly, braiding his hair in Yuuri's favourite style. 

His body thrummed with lust, each opening desperate to be filled again with his lovers solid organ, his own member longing to feel the warm of his husband’s body wrapped round it. He stroked the straining flesh, restraining his hand from taking himself to completion; he was saving that for Yuuri.

-

Kino prepared the Imperial bedchamber for the night of passion she knew was brewing, the whole palace was braced for the reuniting of their Emperor and Empress, it would be a noisy night!  

Vials of sweet smelling oils were dotted around the room, she knew from tidying up the bedchamber the couple did not restrict their lovemaking purely to the bed.

-

The children were fed and passed to their nurses, only Izolda really understanding that Papa was coming home today.  They would all be at the gates to welcome Yuuri home. 

-

A horn sounded, the carriage had been spotted, the Emperor was nearly there.

-

Yuuri leaned out the window, head craning for the first glimpse of home.

-

Viktor ran through the palace, dignity forgotten, bursting through the main doors and down to the main gates, staring along the road waiting for the carriage to come into view.

-

Kino and the children with their nurses, along with King Toshiya walked sedately to the front of the palace. Kino and the King prepared to distract everyone if the Imperial couples greeting was a little improper.

-

Viktor suddenly spun in a circle with glee and shrieked, "I can see him, open the gates!" 

The carriage was in sight, they could all see Yuuri hanging out the window waving frantically, his grin threatening to split his face in two, "VITYA! My love!"

"YUURI! My own!"  Viktor replied running up to the carriage before it had even properly come to a standstill. 

The door flew open and the Emperor jumped down the steps and straight into Viktor's arms.

Their kiss was sweet, almost innocent, a tender caress of lips. "My love, I dare not kiss you properly right now or we will disgrace ourselves in front of our children..." Yuuri murmured against Viktor's mouth, "I feel the same, my own, I can feel you pressed against me, I need to be your husband and wife both ways..." he whispered in reply.  Yuuri pulled back his head and gazed into the blue eyes of his beloved.  "Let us get the formal greetings out of the way so I can worship your body."  

-

Hand in hand they walked to the welcoming party, Izolda wiggling her way out of her grandfathers arms, "Papa!" she cried as she ran towards Yuuri. Loud giggles burst out of her as her father picked her up and swung her round, "My pretty princess! How you have grown since I saw you last, did you miss your Papa?" The little girl nodded and covered him in kisses. 

Still holding his oldest daughter he kissed the triplets before hugging his father.  "Welcome home Yuuri, the trip went as planned I hope?"  The King was excited for all the news but knew he would probably have to wait until after the lover’s reunion to get a sensible answer out of his son.   "Yes father we will talk after I have properly greeted my wife."  He blushed slightly as his father grinned at him, "Your welcoming home banquet will be tomorrow evening to give you a chance to rest after your long journey."

Viktor was hopping from foot to foot, he loved his children and his father-in-law, but he wanted to go to bed with Yuuri, right now, his body was hurting from being so close to his husband. 

"Yuuri, please go attend to your wife before she expires," King Toshiya laughed, looking at the red faced Empress, "we will talk tomorrow."

-

The lovers walked respectfully through the palace until their reached their private corridors where they ran laughing to their bedchamber and slammed the door shut.

For a moment all they did was stand and look at each other, both so consumed with want neither could move.

"Vitya..."  "Yuuri..."

Yuuri stepped forward and traced the angular lines of his wife's face as he pressed his lips to the red swollen lips that he had missed so badly.  Their mouths gently opened and tentative tongues sought out the other, lapping and licking into the wetness, tasting each other, soft moans beginning to fill the air.

Trembling fingers unhooked the fastenings of Viktor's day robe; breaking the kiss, the Emperor stepped back as he parted the silky material, a hushed groan leaving his throat. Instead of the layers of traditional clothing under his outer robe, his wife was only wearing lacy undergarments of the deepest blue, making his pale flesh appear even whiter. 

"Do you like?" the silver haired man asked as he shrugged his robe from his broad shoulders, letting it drop to the floor in a silken pool around his feet. His chest and neck flushed a deep pink as he toyed with his fingers, "Am I pretty?"  

Yuuri nodded, speechless, the image reminding him of their wedding night, where Viktor had asked him exactly the same question. 

"So very pretty, my Vitya," he replied as before on that night filled with unending passion.

Eyes locked, Yuuri removed his own clothing, till he was just in his underwear, they faced each other desire fully evident. 

Viktor licked his pink tongue across his lower lip and Yuuri was lost, restraint blown to pieces by that one simple act. He pulled his wife to him, kissing him hard and passionately as he dragged him down onto the floor. Purple and red suck marks bloomed under his mouth as he sucked and licked the neck and shoulders of his mewling wife, hands touching everywhere. 

Petting down his sides, he removed the lacy material teasingly obscuring the perfect chest of his lover.  The Emperor's head lowered to the hard pink nipples, tears of joy forming in his eyes as he latched on, suckling, pulling whimpers from the writhing man beneath him as he drank, the taste so much sweeter than he had remembered. He grinned as Viktor moved him to the other breast when the first was emptied, his wife rutting against his stomach.

"Yuuuuri...t-touch me..." the words were soft but audible, accompanied by an upwards grinding of slender hips and urgent keening sounds. Still suckling, the raven haired man rose up onto his knees and tore the fragile lower garments from his wife's body, leaving him naked and exposed. Lifting his head he gazed in pure lust at the body of his lover, so ripe and ready for him. 

Fingers and lips caressed down the pale torso, mumbling in joy at the slight hardness of Viktor's belly, he was with child again. Long legs spread before he had chance to move them, exposing the milky white inner thighs now free of bite marks. Teeth nipped at the soft skin leaving reddening spots as fingertips danced over the engorged entrance to Viktor's vagina; the ignored phallus twitching and straining, pre-cum pearling and rolling down the solid shaft.  

A quiet laugh left the Japanese man lips as he spotted the vial of oil on the floor by the bed, Kino had prepared the room well.  He grabbed the small bottle and coated his fingers as his tongue swirled into his wife's female opening tasting the evidence of his complete arousal.  A stuttering intake of breath from above him was released as a loud whine of pleasure.

Oiled digits circled the circular muscle teasingly, "Yuuuuuri... Please my love, put your fingers insi....ahhhhhh..."  The words were swallowed as Yuuri simultaneously inserted two fingers into the tight rear and enveloped the neglected organ in his mouth. 

Slim fingers grabbed the black hair pulling him off, "My own...t-too m-much...will f-finish...s-so c-close..." whimpered the Russian man; a smirk flashed across his husbands face, "Good, want to taste you..."  He lowered his head and and sucked hard, cheeks hollowing as his fingers scissored wide inside the silky rear. 

Viktor bucked and came, screaming Yuuri's name, tunnel clenching round the thrusting fingers as he filled his lovers throat with thick hot fluid. Tears of pleasure rolled from the corners of the tightly closed blue eyes, his climax causing goose bumps to cover the whole of his body.

Realising his grip on his love, Yuuri, shuffling to remove his undergarments, lay on top of him and pressed himself against the prepared entrance.  "My love, open your eyes, let me see you." The whispered words created ripples of desire in the Russian prince; chocolate brown eyes stared lovingly into his blue ones, both pairs blowing to black as the two bodies joined. Yuuri's gentle hip rolls slowly opened the warm tunnel, mouth continuing to mark the pale flesh of his wife's neck as he sheathed himself within the velvet softness of his rear and paused, not wanting to climax.

"My l-love, I have dreamt of your b-body every night, waking to soiled sheets e-each morning, my hand taking the p-place of your tight entrance. I am n-never travelling w-without you a-again."  

Pale legs wound round his waist, holding their hips tight together as Vitya's body reacclimatised itself to Yuuri's intrusion. "My o-own, I have h-had to pleasure myself too, my fingers a poor imitation of y-your own wrapped around me or buried within my b-body."

Vitya ground upwards, indicating to his husbands his readiness for movement. Loud sighs filled the air as Yuuri began to thrust, withdrawing further on each hip roll, pushing back in with an eagerness that was verbalised as a loud grunt. He knew he wouldn't last long this time, but they had the whole night ahead of them and he had something special to share with his wife.

White fingers gripped olive buttocks as they ground against each other, relishing in the delight of rediscovery of each other's bodies, "My love, I am g-going to...nggghhhhh" Yuuri curled over the sweating body of his wife, emptying himself into the warmth of the rear encasing him, groaning loudly.

Sated for the moment they lay wrapped around each other, kissing and whispering words of love into listening ears, soft smiles adorning love filled faces. 

"Come, bathe with me", the emperor murmured to his wife as he carefully withdrew, earning a hiss of loss from the older man. 

Yuuri lifted Vitya from the floor and carried him to the bathroom.  They kissed and teased each other as the large tub filled with steaming water, the Russian adding his favourite oils to the bath. 

The Japanese man stepped in first, sighing as his travel weary body relaxed into the heat of the water, he held out his hand to his wife, helping him into the bath.  Viktor eyed the already half hard phallus of his lover, licking his lips, "My own, I have missed you so badly..." He leant over and kissed his husband, slipping between his legs in the silky water, "I want to take you, let me be your Viktor, your husband."

Viktor knelt in the bath, long silver hair sticking to his body, his torso was slowly becoming more feminine with each pregnancy. His hips, whilst still slim were more curved, his chest no longer flat, he knew he was changing and he hoped that Yuuri would still desire him as he used too.

Yuuri caressed his husband's body with his eyes, he was so pretty, the perfect mixture of man/woman. He was so lucky to be married to him, he loved the new softest of his shape; he hadn't noticed the changes before, but after not seeing him for month they were clear to see and they excited him.

The Russian became nervous as he watched Yuuri looking at him properly, he covered himself with his hands, "My own, d-does my body displease you?"  Yuuri shook his head and Viktor sighed in relief as a gorgeous smile bloomed on his husbands mouth, "Oh my love, I was just thinking how pretty you are and how much I desire you, look," he indicated to the straining organ in the water, "take me, Viktor..."

Shaking hands grabbed the oil from next to the bath and fumbled with the lid. Fingers properly coated, the Empress inserted a digit into the Emperor's rear, kissing him hard on the mouth.  

"Did you touch yourself here whilst you were away?" Viktor teased, as the slick finger began the gentle job of opening up his husband’s eager entrance, second finger already beginning to sneak its way in. 

Yuuri nodded, groaning and grinding down on the digits now scissoring inside him, loving the feel of his husbands attentions on his body, phallus straining to be touched. "I must c-confess I purchased a wooden item to p-pleasure myself with, my love, I grew so d-desperate for y-you...nggghhh".  The Emperor grabbed hold of his husband’s shoulders as the silver haired man sheathed himself fully inside the Japanese man, mewling at the feeling of tight heat surrounding him. 

They lay still in the bath, both breathing hard, their joint orgasm only a few thrusts away. "I a-also c-chanced u-upon reading m-material t-that d-described s-something I w-want to d-do w-with you..." The raven haired man kissed his husbands lips, desperate to confess all whilst they were intimately linked. Bright blue eyes stared expectantly back at him "Yes, m-my own?"  The Japanese man blushed, "I r-read about r-rope w-work, t-the art of tying u-up ones p-partner and s-sexually satisfying t-them w-whilst they are r-restrained."  He moaned loudly, organ threatening to spill his seed, "C-Can I d-do t-that to y-you?"

Viktor's eyes darkened, his pupils blown wide, a loud guttural groan left his mouth as he forcefully ploughed into the waiting rear of his husband, hands holding his arms for leverage.  "W-What would you restrain m-me w-with, m-my o-own?"  The Emperor blushed again, "I-I p-purchased a r-red s-silk r-rope, I-I though i-it would look b-beautiful a-against y-your white s-skin."

The Russian shuddered, desire coursing through him at the thought of being tied up and pleasured. "My o-own, y-yes, oh y-yes" his kissed his husband until they were both breathless, his slender hips crashing against his lovers rear, taking them both towards their mutual climax. "V-VIKTOR..." The Japanese man cried out as his release covered his chest, bucking upwards, tightening muscles pulling the silver haired man to his own finish, shouting and shrieking at the tightness of his lovers tunnel gripping him.

Both men panted noisily, holding each other, eyes locked, the excitement of the next part of their lovemaking session bubbling in each body.  Viktor carefully withdrew, washed himself and his partners skin clean and got out of the bath.  Yuuri watched him, already visualising the red rope against the pale skin in front of his eyes, carefully tied without applying pressure to the new life inside him.

The Japanese man rose from the bathwater, accepting the offered hand to hold as he stepped over the edge of the bathtub. They dried each other, kisses applied to the skin now scented with the delicate fragrance of the bath oil.  He led his wife back through to their bedchamber, gesturing for him to sit on the bed as he made his way to the trunk that had been bought to their room whilst Yuuri's welcome had been taking place outside.

He opened the large wooden box and removed layers of clothing, smiling as he found the item he was looking for.  He turned to face his lover with a coil of the softest rope, blood red in colour, in his hands.  He smiled at the gasp that left his wife's lips, and walked towards him, holding out the gift he had bought.  

Viktor held out his hands, a murmur of approval at the feeling of the offered rope, yes he wanted to feel this tied about his body, he smiled lovingly at his husband. "My own, I want you to restrain me and take my body again as your wife." 

Yuuri blushed as he helped the Empress to lie back on their bed, hoping he could remember everything he had read and practised on his own body.  "Vitya, you look so beautiful, my love..." He stroked the skin now spotted with marks from his own fingers, mouth and teeth, evidence of their earlier passionate joining. 

He slid the rope round the back of Viktor's neck, eyes flaring at how the blood red colour stood out so well against his pale flesh. Slowly he knotted and coiled the silk rope around his lovers torso and limbs, tying him up, fixing his arms and legs into graceful curves; legs held apart by rope that wrapped around his bended slender limbs and up to his waist, hard belly on show, phallus erect and straining. 

The Empress lay in a haze of bliss, the sensation of the rope rubbing against his skin, holding him tight, taking him to a new level of pleasure he had never experienced before. His lust filled eyes watched his husband as he worked silently, carefully, a beautiful gentle expression of devotion on his face.  Viktor had never felt more in love with Yuuri than he did at this precise moment, so blown away with the tenderness of his mates touch.

Stepping back to admire his work, the Emperor groaned, desire blowing his mind wide open. Vitya looked sensational, the red rope tight enough to press into his skin, holding him still.  "Oh my love, you look stunning, I need you..."  He climbed onto the bed, arranging the long silver hair in a fan across the pillows, before placing kisses across his forehead, down his nose and to his mouth, kissing him deeply. 

Viktor groaned and gave himself totally to his husbands attentions, moaning into the mouth pressed against his, caressing the cavern of his mouth with his tongue.   The inability to move increasing his levels of arousal, his erection solid, pre-cum beading at the tip, flowing down the shaft, glistening in the light of the bedroom lamps. 

Yuuri's fingers trailed down the skin of his wife, teasing and tweaking the leaking nipples, licking the milk from his digits before suckling gently at each breast, groaning at the mewling noise and arching back of his love. 

His mouth continued downwards, purple bruises blooming under his lips, his hot breath pulling muted moans from the restrained man. Kneeling between his legs he caressed the wet entrance of his wives female organ with his fingers and tongue, humming into the sodden flesh as he lapped deep inside.  He whimpered at the taste flooding his mouth from deep within the silky smooth tunnel, its natural lubricant flowing freely. 

Reluctantly he removed his mouth and kissed back up the arching body, "Vitya, my love, how does it feel? Are you enjoying it? You look sensational..."  Viktor preened and purred under the adulation of his lover, feeling as though he could climax purely from Yuuri's words, "T-Tell m-me m-more...t-tell m-me h-how p-pretty I l-look..."  

Yuuri smiled with a cheeky grin, his wife was still impossible, even though she was now Empress, "My love, my Vitya, you look so very pretty, your skin white against the red of the rope. Your beautiful body is wonderfully feminine now with its curves and belly growing our next child. I love you Vitya, so much, your body is divine."  Viktor arched harder and whined, organ red and throbbing, "M-More..."  

Yuuri lent close to his ear, "My pretty wife, I want to watch you climax, want to see you cover your exquisite skin in your own seed so I can lick you clean. Cum for me Vitya, show your husband how much you adore him and he will bury himself in your wet tunnel and take you to another release."  The scream that left Viktor's lips was heard right across the palace as he bucked and arched, ejaculating untouched across his stomach and chest, even hitting his own chin, such was the force of his climax. 

Panting, whining and grinding into the air, Viktor couldn't see or hear for a few moments, and screamed again as he felt Yuuri enter him, claiming him as a woman, thrusting into him, with a tender force. 

The Emperor licked his wife's body clean as he sheathed himself repeatedly into the drenched female entrance of the writhing body beneath him, his finish so close. "VITYAAAAAA...."  Hips stuttering he took them both screaming to another climax, riding out the pleasure, tears falling from his chocolate brown eyes. 

-

When they could breathe and move again, Yuuri carefully untied his wife, applying soothing balms to his skin where the ropes had rubbed.  They fell into each other's arms and embraced, petting as they soothing the other, whispering love messages to their adored partner until they fell into a deep and contented sleep.

-

Throughout the Imperial Palace the residents were happy, life was back to normal, they had noises to ignore again. Preparations continued for the banquet the next day to welcome home the Emperor and to celebrate their second wedding anniversary. 

 

 

Next chapter....

Beware..... Angry Vitya.....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Fighting

Two years and and three months after their Russian wedding:

Yuuri and Vitya were not talking.

The Imperial Palace had been a war zone for several days now, the Empress sleeping in with the children, the Emperor in their large bed alone.

Vitya was pregnant, hormonal and sulking - not a good combination, especially not in an impossible princess.

Kino sighed as she passed another poisonous message from Viktor to Yuuri, how long were they going to carry this on for?

It had all started because Viktor was being extremely impossible...

-

"But Yuuri, why can't you cancel your meeting, I want you here with me..."  Viktor's voice was whiny and demanding.

"Vitya, my love, I can't just cancel a meeting with the King of Switzerland, that isn't the done thing."  Yuuri replied carefully, sensing an argument brewing.

Yuuri sighed, he knew that his wife's hormones were all over the place due to his latest pregnancy, but he was driving him mad at the moment.  Constantly demanding that Yuuri drop whatever he was doing at the time to come and satisfy his increasing sexual desires.  

It was wonderful that they were having fun trying new things in their bedroom, but Vitya was insatiable at the moment.  The Emperor was tired, he just wanted to go to bed and sleep, not try out yet another position that his wife had heard about, or invented... 

"Either you come here now, or I am sleeping with the children from now on and you can sleep alone, without the pleasures of my body," Viktor demanded, storming off, expecting Yuuri to follow and appear in their bedroom.

When he didn't arrive, the Russian prince had a complete hissy fit.  He stormed about their room, smashing things, shouting and swearing loudly in his native language, how dare his beloved husband refuse him!

Kino appeared, nervously peeking round the bedchamber door, encountering a red faced, screaming mistress about to break a priceless urn that had been in the Katsuki family for generations.

"Vitya, please, don't break that, Yuuri will never forgive you..."

The Empress looked at her with cold calculating blue eyes and deliberately dropped the urn, simply raising his eyebrows as it smashed into smithereens on the floor, "Oh dear, I dropped it..."  He smiled a horrible false smile. 

"Kino, dear Kino, please have a bed placed in the children's room for me, I will no longer be sharing a sleeping space with that man."  He turned on his heel and stormed out of the bedchamber, growling at Yuuri's portrait on the wall, "I hate you, I wish I'd never married you."

-

Yuuri couldn't concentrate in his meeting, his brain continually drifting away to Vitya and their latest argument.  A cough bought him back to the room, "What is your opinion on this matter, Emperor Katsuki?"  

He stared blankly at King Giacometti, he didn't have a clue what he was talking about.  He debated trying to bluff his way through, but shook his head as his shoulders sagged.  "I'm sorry, my mind is elsewhere today, please could you repeat what you said."   The King looked at him and patted his arm, "It's ok, I heard the row between yourself and the Empress... you have my sympathy, my wife was the same when she was pregnant."

-

Yuuri was devastated by his wife's behavour, the man he loved more than life itself was purposely going out of his way to hurt him.   

The smashing of their belongings and the urn he could cope with, it was the vicious comments that Kino was forced to deliver and repeat to him that hurt the most.  Both knowing that Viktor was standing within hearing distance, but out of sight, making sure that she passed on the messages.  

The first time Kino tried to avoid telling Yuuri that Viktor hated him, Viktor had shouted at her in public for disobeying her, making her cry.  Kino and Yuuri had met in private afterwards, both agreeing that any messages from Viktor would be passed on, but neither of them were to pay any heed to them.  They both knew Viyta didn't mean it and when this silly phase passed he would be mortified that he had insisted on them being said.

To hurt his husband further, at each available opportunity, Viktor took great pleasure in being naked in front of Yuuri whenever he could, deliberately flaunting himself, reminding the Japanese man what he was missing.  He also took to leaving the joining door between bedchamber and nursery ajar so the heartbroken man could hear his husband satisfying himself whenever the children were out of earshot.

-

The atmosphere in the Palace worsened, Viktor now threatening to take their children and return to Russia, leaving the Kingdom with no Empress or heir.

King Toshiya had had enough of the ridiculous situation.

He summoned the warring couple into his private sitting room and made them both sit down like naughty children.

"Whatever is going on in your personal lives is between you two, but I will NOT have this kingdom ruined by petty squabbles.  Yuuri, you are Emperor, your people are floundering because you are not leading them, our carefully built up alliances are being put under pressure because you are not concentrating.  

You have to leave your differences in the bedchamber and present a united front to your people and our friends, or I will call for you to be removed and I will replace you."

Viktor snorted in laughter, scowling at his husband, "So you are useless in and out of the bedchamber then!  I should have guessed..."

The King turned, red faced, to the Empress, anger clearly apparent on his face, "And as for you Vitya, how DARE you speak to your husband, the Emperor and my son like that.  I have heard countless reports of your evil comments and actions; I had no idea that you could be so heartless.  When has our beautiful and kind Empress and son/daughter-in-law gone?  I hope that this is just your hormones and that you will return to your normal tender self once this child is born."

Vitya stared at the two men, stood and made to leave the room, "I'm going back to Russia, I want a divorce..."

-

Yuuri would not get out of bed; his heart was broken into a million pieces by the harsh words of his husband.

The Royal Physicians had been spoken to regarding Vitya's behaviour, they advised that a hormone imbalance could be causing his current irrational state; but without his permission to perform tests they were unable to say how they could help him.

News spread that a boat had been chartered to take the Empress and the four children to Russia; that the Imperial couple had parted.  The kingdom was in turmoil, this had never happened before.  

People who had been against the inter-country marriage were now happily taking this opportunity to speak ill of the Russian Empress; nominating members of the Japanese nobility who should take her place and provide them with a pure Japanese heir to the throne.

-

Viktor didn't care, he was busy packing the belongings he wanted to keep, Kino packing the children's things whilst crying.  She didn't want to leave Japan but Vitya had told her she was coming with her and that as her mistress she had to do as Vitya said.

-

The day came for them to leave, the Empress and her children left before the Emperor had awoken, denying him the chance to say goodbye to his children.  Izolda cried for her Papa, but was dragged out of the Palace by a stern faced mother and placed roughly in the carriage.  They left without anyone coming to wave them off, Izolda and Kino crying, Viktor with a blank expression on his face.

He hadn't expected it to go this far, he thought that Yuuri would beg him to stay and then he could forgive him and all could go back to normal.  He didn't want to go back to Russia, he loved Yuuri and Japan, but to back out now would be to lose face and that was one thing that Viktor/Vitya didn't do.  He wiped away a tear, hoping that Kino hadn't seen it, maybe Yuuri would chase after them, he hoped so, he didn't really want a divorce.

-

Yuuri awoke to silence, they had gone...

On the end of the bed was their red rope, coiled into the shape of a heart... it was a message from Vitya, he knew it, he knew how stubborn his husband was, how he would never say he was in the wrong...

He leapt out of bed and dressed quickly, running through the corridors shouting for a carriage to be made available instantly.

Outside, he jumped into the carriage and urged the driver to go as fast as the horses would go to the port, he had to catch them, he just had too.

-

Viktor looked out of the carriage window again, looking back towards the Palace, he wasn't following yet, come on Yuuri, see my message, he thought, willing his husband on.

-

Yuuri's carriage bounced across the rough track, trying to take a short cut, to get ahead of Viktor's carriage and cut them off.  They were nearly at the port, he craned his head out of the window, yes, he could see them...

-

Viktor's eyes crinkled in delight as he saw Yuuri's carriage careering across the track, getting closer and closer, 'come on' he urged under his breath his heart shaped grin spreading across his face.

-

Kino watched in wonder, the crafty man, she though, he knew Yuuri would come...

-

Viktor gave a gasp of fear as Yuuri's carriage threatened to turn over when it hit a bad hole on the track, thanks to the skill of the driver; he kept it up right, heading towards the Imperial carriage still at full tilt. 

-

"VITYA....."  Yuuri shouted as loudly as he could, hanging onto the swaying carriage with knuckled blanched white from gripping so tightly.

"STOP YOUR CARRIAGE, BY ORDER OF THE EMPEROR" the Japanese man bellowed at the driver of Viktor's vehicle.

The shocked man pulled on the horses to slow them, the carriage rocking from side to side at the sudden stopping, the sound of the children shrieking reached Yuuri's ears and he groaned, his poor babies.  Viktor certainly had a lot of apologising to do. 

-

When his carriage came to a stop, Yuuri jumped out and marched to the Imperial carriage, wrenching the door open.

"VITYA, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, GET OUT OF THIS CARRIAGE NOW..."

Slowly and nervously, Viktor climbed out, he was so turned on by his husband shouting at him he thought he would faint.

The raven haired man grabbed him and kissed him forcefully, shoving him back against the wheels of the vehicle, hands cradling his swollen belly.

When he stepped back, Viktor was red faced, panting and visibly aroused,  Yuuri glared at him, "Don't you EVER do this to me again, do you understand?  I will NOT stand for my wife disobeying me.  I am your husband, I give the orders around here, NOT you."  Viktor nodded meekly, seeing the lust in Yuuri's eyes, he knew that his lover didn't mean what he said, the commands as much of the game as Viktor's teasing.  

-

Kino calmed the children as their parents stared at each other before falling into each other’s arms again, kissing passionately, forgetting where they were.

She coughed loudly as she glimpsed the Emperor's hand travelling somewhere it really shouldn't in public.

The red faced couple jumped apart, smoothing down their clothing, looking suitably embarrassed.  Kino smiled to herself, knowing exactly what to do, "Your Imperial Majesties, you obviously have matters you need to discuss, why don't the children and I travel back to the Palace in this coach and you travel together in the other?"  She winked at Viktor, blushing at her cheekiness, but knowing that her mistress would forgive her.

The lovers nodded in unison, hands reaching for the others, Kino didn't envy the driver of the other coach, he would have a lot to try and ignore.  

"We should travel the long way home, my love, I think maybe we need some extra time to fully explain ourselves and resolve our differences..." Yuuri said, his voice thick with desire, Viktor simply nodded, unable to speak.

-

They kissed Osamu, Takeshi and Tatyana and reassured Izolda that Mama and Papa were staying together and they were all going to live in the Palace again like they used to, before setting off in their respective carriages.

Yuuri gave strict instructions to their own driver to go the very long way home, to go slowly, but not to stop for anything unless he told him too. 

-

Viktor sat silently looking at his hands, he had been really stupid, he knew that.  He knew it when he was being impossible at home, his heart breaking every time he sent a hateful message to his husband.  Hating every orgasm he forced himself through, knowing that he was wounding his lover.  He had no reason why he had done it; he had just been so cross initially and then hadn't known how to stop. 

Silent fat tears welled in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks, plopping onto his clenched hands in his lap.  He didn't deserve Yuuri's forgiveness, he had behaved like a spoilt brat, upsetting their children and the man he loved more than anything in the world in the process.

Soft fingers lifted his chin, but he refused to look up, not wanting to see the hurt in Yuuri's big chocolate brown eyes.

"Vitya, nothing I can say can outweigh the punishment you are already inflicting on yourself, I can see it in the way you are sitting and the look of utter dispair on your face.  You know you have been beyond impossible and you know you have a lot of apologising to do.  We nearly got divorced because you couldn't say sorry and admit you were in the wrong..."

Yuuri let his words hang in the air, waiting for the tears to start properly.   

Viktor hiccuped and sobbed, a loud wail leaving his mouth, "I-I'm s-s-s-s-s-s-so s-sorry Y-Yuuri, I-I d-don't deserve y-you.  I-I f-fully understand i-if y-you s-still want a d-divorce."  He buried his face in his hands, tears flooding his face; hiccuping, sniffing and wet noises filled the carriage.

The Emperor gathered his husband into his arms, pulling his head onto his chest, kissing his hair.  "You daft man, I don't want a divorce, I love you, even when you are impossible.  Your hormones are so messed up, promise me, you will give your body a rest after this baby?  We will have five children then, we can wait to have more, I'm guessing you will want more?"  The silver haired man nodded shyly. 

"Good, so do I, now, look at me Vitya..."  The Empress lifted her head and raised her red rimmed blue eyes to her husband.  "Do you still love me, do you really want a divorce or were you being impossible?"  Humour twinkled in the chocolate brown eyes. 

A bright red blush covered the pale cheeks and nose, as blue eyes widened in horror  "N-No... I d-don't want a d-d-divorce, I l-love you..."  a single tear ran down his cheek, "I-I'm s-so sorry, I w-was so m-mean to y-you.  I-I d-didn't know h-how to s-say s-sorry a-and s-stop..." more tears threatened to run down his face as Yuuri lent in and kissed him.   "Hush, my pretty, it's ok, I know you don't want to leave me.  I do love you, but please don't do this to me again, ok?"

Viktor nodded, relief spreading across his beautiful face, "T-Thank y-you, I p-promise I w-won't."  The Emperor stroked his thumb across the still pink cheek and nodded, guiding his husbands face towards his, eyes trained on the full red lips, tongue licking across his own bottom lips as he bought the two mouths together.

The silver haired man groaned into the kiss and carded his slim fingers through the bed ruffled black hair, pulling his lovers head closer to him, tongue already exploring the younger mans mouth. 

Urgent hands pulled at unwanted clothing as the couple fell deeper into the pool of lust that was surrounding them. Their mouths never parted as they stripped each other, their discarded clothes creating a makeshift bed on the floor between the seating on either side of the carriage.

Yuuri carefully guided Viktor on to his back on the floor, groaning in pleasure at the sight of his wife spread invitingly, her swollen belly and silver hair fanned out around his head.  "That was very sneaky of you to send me a message via our rope, what if I hadn't seen it in time, you would have gone, my love?" He crouched between the milk white thighs, teasing his fingers across the engorged vaginal entrance, drinking in the sighs and moans falling from his lover’s lips. "I w-would have found a w-way to delay the s-ship, my own."

Viktor trembled as his beloved husband knelt over him, his beautiful brown eyes shining with desire. "As your husband, I demand and deserve your obedience, understand me, wife?" on the word 'wife' he plundered Vitya's female organs, sending the silver haired man into a back breaking arch accompanied by a high pitched moan that made the coach driver jump and the horses start. 

The Japanese man muffled the sound coming from the pink lips with his own as he sheathed himself repeatedly in the velvet smooth warmth of his husband’s vagina.  Breaking the kiss he looked hard into his wife's hazy blue eyes, "When you are my husband, you may order me about as you so desire and I will obey you..." the Emperor continued, "... in fact, I would like you to do that..." he stopped moving and kissed his wife's lips again, "...tonight in bed, be Viktor for me and order me around, please?" The Russian nodded excitedly and canted his hips up, encouraging his husband to continue his movements.

Yuuri grinned and began to hip roll and thrust in the way he knew bought the most pleasure to his wife. He watched in joy as he jerked and whined beneath him, legs spreading to give him more room to move, chest flushing pink, nipples leaking. 

The Empress stroked her own body as her husband ruined her, one hand sliding lower to tease and stroke her aching phallus, hissing as she pleasured herself, knowing she was being watched. His voice cracked as he tried to speak, "M-My own, finish w-with me..."  He bit his hand to silence a scream as Yuuri lay on top of him as best he could, pulling his legs around the slender olive skinned waist, and took him roughly, filling him as deep as was physically possible.

His organ spasmed in his hand and he released with a long drawn out whine that echoed round the carriage and out through the windows. Thick white seed coated his swollen belly and the stomach of his husband. The rippling contractions bought the Emperor to a loud climax, his hips stuttering through his orgasm, panting and shouting as he emptied himself in his lover’s heat, his flow never ending. Wide eyes held each other as they both felt his ejaculation that refused to cease, his body shuddering at the intensity of his finish.

Finally the gush slowed and stopped, Viktor grinning his heart shaped smile, "My own, are you trying to make me doubly pregnant?!"  

-

The carriage finally arrived back at the Imperial palace with a Emperor and Empress who were totally besotted with each other once more. The palace relaxed and sighed, things were going to get noisy again... 

 

Next Chapter:

Family outing

 

 

 


End file.
